Grand Championnat
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: Et si le rêve de certains fans de mangas livres jeux était réalisé ? Et si vous pouviez participer à de nombreuses épreuves aux côtés de vos personnages favoris ? Impossible ? Dans les fictions, ce mot n'existe pas ! Êtes vous prêts à tenter l'aventure ?
1. Présentation générale

**ATTENTION ! CETTE FIC AYANT DEJA COMMENCE, IL VOUS SERA IMPOSSIBLE D'Y PARTICIPER ! NEANMOINS, UN SECOND CHAMPIONNAT EST DEJA PREVU. ALORS SI CELA VOUS INTERESSE, LE LIEN DU SITE EST DANS MON PROFIL.**

Le Grand Championnat du forum « Des fics et des lettres » est une compétition utilisant l'écriture où vous pouvez être, au choix, participants ou juges.  
Chaque candidat doit constituer une équipe en prenant 7 personnages au travers de livres, de mangas, d'anime, de jeux vidéo, etc… Les équipes devront alors accomplir diverses épreuves romancées par le candidat qui peut lui-même y participer. Lors de ces épreuves, le candidat doit tenir compte de l'état d'esprit de ses personnages sous peine d'être recalé. Enfin, le candidat doit soigner son style d'écriture car il comptera évidemment lors du choix du jury. Le gagnant du Grand Championnat recevra un petit prix attestant de sa victoire.

Vous pouvez également décider de vous inscrire pour faire parti du jury. Vous ne pourrez alors participer aux épreuves mais vous les créerez et recevrez un petit prix de remerciement. Vous pourrez intervenir directement dans les épreuves en utilisant un personnage fictif mais il vous sera interdit d'avantager un candidat.

Avantages :  
-- Participer à des épreuves en compagnie de vos personnages favoris.  
-- Tenter de gagner le prix.  
-- S'amuser au fil des épreuves.

Obligations :  
-- Il n'y en a pas vraiment. Si vous n'écrivez pas dans le temps qui vous a été imparti, soit le jury décide pour vous, soit vous êtes reconnu comme abandonnant.

Interdiction :  
-- De tricher de quelque manière que ce soit.

Pour participer :  
-- Constituer une équipe.  
-- Trouver un nom pour l'équipe.  
-- Trouver une image de chaque membre de l'équipe.  
-- Trouver une image vous représentant.

_(Les images des concurrents de chaque équipe seront mises en place tout en bas de mon profil.)_

Comment constituer une équipe :  
-- L'équipe doit compter sept membres plus vous.  
-- 5 filles maximum, 5 garçons maximum.  
-- Il faut fournir une description de chaque membre et une image de lui.  
-- Chaque personnage doit être classé dans l'une des cinq catégories suivante : Astuce, Agilité, Force, Magie, Rapidité.  
- Vous devez absolument avoir un à trois personnages dans chaque catégorie.

Quelques règles :  
-- Vous avez droit de vie et de mort sur les membres de votre équipe mais il vous est interdit de tuer ceux des autres équipes, tout juste de les blesser.

-- Vous écrivez à tout de rôle dans un ordre défini (vous pouvez toutefois échanger les places temporairement ou définitivement mais vous devez le signaler au jury).

**ATTENTION ! CETTE FIC AYANT DEJA COMMENCE, IL VOUS SERA IMPOSSIBLE D'Y PARTICIPER ! NEANMOINS, UN SECOND CHAMPIONNAT EST DEJA PREVU. ALORS SI CELA VOUS INTERESSE, LE LIEN DU SITE EST DANS MON PROFIL.**


	2. Equipe : Arme ! Deuit eus teñvalijenn

**Titre :** Grand Championnat

**Autrice :** Anubis pour ce chapitre.  
Les autres concurrents, dans l'ordre alphabétique sont : Maxi, Sesshy-girl et Yana.  
Triskell est le juge supervisant toutes les épreuves.

**Résumé :** Et si le rêve de certains/aines fans de mangas et autres était réalisé ? Et si vous pouviez participer à de nombreuses épreuves aux côtés de vos personnages favoris ? Comment ça impossible ? Dans le domaine des fictions, rien ne l'est, ce mot n'existe pas ! Êtes-vous prêts à tenter l'aventure ?

**Genre :** Aventure, sérieux alternant avec humour et romance sont au programme dans ce grand crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Ouh là, il faut tout énoncer ? Hum . . . Non, ce sera pour plus tard. Je ne parlerai ici que des personnages qui apparaîtront dans ce chapitre. Hum ? Enfin non. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise ! Sachez seulement que tous les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.  
Anubis, la candidate, n'appartient qu'à elle-même !

**Note 1 :** Tout au long de cette bio-fic, pourrait-on l'appeler, se mêleront des personnages de mangas, de livres, de séries, de films . . . Mais le manga étant dominant, c'est pour ça que je l'ai placé dans cette catégorie. n.n

**Note 2 :** Le découpage des chapitres a été fait en fonction des écrits des auteurs. Autrement dit, chaque chapitre est égal à un auteur différent.

**Note 3 :** La première candidate à s'élancer est donc Anubis.

**Note 4 :** Ce chapitre et les trois suivants sont les présentations des quatre équipes participantes à ce Championnat.

**Note 5 :** La personnalité des différents personnages est respectée au maximum. Cependant, nous ne pouvons malgré tout empêcher le fait qu'ils soient parfois un peu OOC . . . Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

Dilandeau fit accélérer ses hommes. Il lui tardait d'arriver au lieu du rendez-vous. Au début du mois de juillet, sa fiancée avait pris un job d'été dans une contrée lointaine. Elle lui avait alors écrit chaque semaine. Elle lui racontait comment elle allait, comment son travail l'occupait, tantôt en surveillant la fille de son patron, tantôt en aidant ce dernier dans le rangement de ses archives ou dans ses expériences. Et puis, plus rien pendant trois semaines. Alors qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter et à se morfondre, Dilandeau avait enfin reçu le courrier tant attendu. L'enveloppe ne contenait que deux choses : un prospectus sur lequel était inscrit : « Grand Championnat » entre deux torches et au-dessus d'une épée et un petit bout de papier sur lequel était marqué : « Je m'inscris. ». Le message était court mais pour Dilandeau, il y avait un sens caché qu'il comprenait pleinement. Il avait répondu immédiatement par un mot tout aussi court et tout aussi chargé de sens : « Moi aussi. ». 

Quelques semaines plus tard, il avait reçu une lettre officielle confirmant son inscription et dans laquelle il était fait mention de la date et de l'heure à laquelle il devait se présenter devant l'arène du championnat.

Et à présent, il marchait vers cette arène, impatient à l'idée de retrouver enfin celle qu'il aimait. L'arène du grand championnat se situait sur un haut plateau que l'on ne pouvait atteindre qu'au prix d'une longue et épuisante marche mais Dilandeau était un militaire et il ne craignait pas l'effort. Cette petite randonnée serait également un bon entraînement pour les quinze hommes qui formaient son armée. Le petit groupe arriva enfin près de la grande porte de l'arène. Dilandeau constata qu'il n'était pas le premier arrivé. Un petit groupe était déjà formé devant la porte. Dilandeau fit arrêter ses hommes à l'écart et observa de loin. A travers ce rassemblement hétéroclite, le jeune commandant se demanda lesquels faisaient parti de son équipe. Il décida de quitter son emplacement lorsqu'il aperçut enfin sa bien-aimée qui conversait avec une autre jeune fille. Cette dernière avait des cheveux châtains coupé court, elle portait un étrange uniforme ainsi qu'un pendentif rose. Dilandeau était sûr de la connaître mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler. De toute façon, ce n'était pas cette fille là qui l'intéressait mais celle qui coupa court à la conversation et se mit à courir vers lui. Anubis se jeta dans les bras de Dilandeau pour ne le relâcher que de nombreuses minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'elle le fit, c'était pour pouvoir lui présenter les membres de leur équipe

Anubis : La jeune fille avec qui je parlais c'était Hitomi Kansaki, une amie d'enfance. Comme elle fait de la course, j'ai tout de suite pensée à elle pour la rapidité.

Anubis se tourna ensuite vers un étrange couple : une jeune fille, habillée de vêtements noirs sur lesquels étaient représentés des têtes de mort, tenait dans ses bras un homme à l'apparence efféminé.

Anubis : La jeune gothique là-bas, c'est Clément . . .  
Dilandeau : Clément ? Jeune fille ?  
Anubis : Euh, c'est un peu compliqué mais ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est qu'on était ensemble à Poudlard.  
Dilandeau : Poudlard ? Ce n'était pas cette école de magie de laquelle tu t'es échappée au bout de six mois ?  
Anubis : SI ! Mes parents n'étaient pas très contents mais je ne pouvais vraiment plus supporter les profs, en particulier celui de potions. Clément a tenu six mois de plus que moi avant de lui envoyer une boule de feu . . . bien fait !  
Dilandeau : Et le pleurnichard ?  
Anubis : C'est Jakotsu, Rémy l'a frappé parce qu'il essayait de le draguer. Il déteste les femmes mais comme on ne sait pas très bien quel est le sexe de Clément, il admet sa présence.  
Dilandeau : Mais . . . qui est Rémy ?  
Anubis : C'est le mec à lunettes qui tire la gueule là-bas. Quand j'ai contacté Clément, elle m'a dit que son colocataire était un super chasseur de démon alors je l'ai pris dans la catégorie force.

Dilandeau s'apprêtait à demander à Anubis si les deux jeunes filles qu'il apercevait étaient les deux derniers membres de l'équipe lorsqu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Avant même qu'il ait pu se retourner, une jeune fille, toute de noir vêtue, surgissait de derrière lui avec une aura inquiétante. Elle n'accorda qu'un bref regard au couple et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes filles.

Anubis : Ça, c'est Saki Hanajima. Elle possède le pouvoir des ondes. Ses amies Tohru et Uotani sont venues la soutenir.  
Dilandeau : Le pouvoir des ondes ? C'est quoi ça ?  
Anubis : Je ne sais pas très bien mais c'est un truc mortel ! Ça peut t'envoyer à l'hôpital pour un bout de temps. Quand elle était enfant, elle pouvait même entendre les pensées des gens et ça la gênait beaucoup. Du coup, ses parents l'ont emmenés chez un spécialiste pour essayer de l'aider. A cette époque, je commençais tout juste à développer mes pouvoirs psychiques et mes parents adoptifs avaient pris la même décision.

Dilandeau connaissait l'histoire de sa petite amie, son père était un démon et sa mère une humaine. Elle avait été confiée, peu de temps après sa naissance, à un couple humain et avait tout ignoré de ses vrais parents jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve sa sœur jumelle.

Anubis : Et donc, nous avons fait connaissance dans la salle d'attente . . .  
Dilandeau : Mais . . . cela ne fait que sept, il manque quelqu'un ?  
Anubis : Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Et en effet, une étrange machine venait d'apparaître dans le ciel. La forme de l'engin évoquait celle d'un bateau mais il n'avait pas de voiles. Celles-ci étaient remplacées par deux grandes paires d'ailes sur les cotés. Sur l'armature de ces ailes sur les cotés. Sur l'armature de ces ailes, des pierres d'un vert envoûtant brillaient. Tout à coup, l'éclat des pierres s'estompa et la machine commença à se diriger vers le sol. Elle se posa en douceur tandis que les pierres redevenaient inertes.

Anubis : Le voilà ! Je vais pouvoir te présenter celui chez qui j'ai travaillé cet été.

Une fois l'engin totalement arrêté, une porte s'ouvrit. Une enfant d'environ dix ans sortit la première bientôt suivit par un couple qui devait être ses parents.

Anubis : Voici notre dernier membre : Atrus, et avec lui sa femme Catherine et sa fille Yeesha. C'est chez lui que j'ai travaillé cet été. Mais on se connaît depuis bien plus longtemps.

Anubis se précipita vers le vaisseau aussitôt suivi de Dilandeau.

Atrus : Ah ! Bonjour mon amie.  
Anubis : Coucou Atrus. Alors prêt à partir ?  
Yeesha : Bien sûr que papa est prêt ! Avec lui, vous allez gagner.  
Anubis à Dilandeau : Qu'elle est mignonne !

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, les grandes portes de l'arène pivotèrent.

Anubis : Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller.  
Atrus : Yeesha, je compte sur toi pour surveiller ma bibliothèque pendant mon absence.

Ainsi, les sept membres de l'équipe « Arme ! Deuit eus teñvalijenn » pénétrèrent dans l'arène dont les lourdes portes se refermèrent après eux.

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, que vous ayez aimé ou non. 


	3. Equipe : Caldazar

**Titre :** Grand Championnat

**Autrice :** Yana

**Résumé :** Et si le rêve de certains/aines fans de mangas et autres était réalisé ? Et si vous pouviez participer à de nombreuses épreuves aux côtés de vos personnages favoris ? Comment ça impossible ? Dans le domaine des fictions, rien ne l'est, ce mot n'existe pas ! Êtes-vous prêts à tenter l'aventure ?

**Disclaimer : **Une fois encore, je ne vais pas vous citez les différents personnages et me contenter de dire qu'ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. n.n  
Yana, la candidate, n'appartient qu'à elle-même !

**Note :** La personnalité des différents personnages est respectée au maximum. Cependant, nous ne pouvons malgré tout empêcher le fait qu'ils soient parfois un peu OOC . . .

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

_Equipe Caldazar_

A Valinor, au dernier havre des elfes, des porteurs d'anneaux de pouvoirs et autres célébrités du même genre, Gandalf, que d'aucun appelle Mithrandir, le Pèlerin blanc, etc., etc. . . . s'ennuyait ferme. Alors, observer les mondes et les dimensions à partir du miroir de Galadriel était devenu son principal passe-temps.

C'était un peu vivre sa vie par procuration, certes, regarder comment d'autres nouveaux héros recréaient leur monde, pour le sauver ou le détruire, tout dépendait de leur chance de réussite ou de leurs intentions. C'était aussi l'occasion de faire connaissance par pur hasard ou simple détournement malicieux du destin qu'il affectionnait temps, aux rares personnes capables de créer un miroir aux pouvoirs semblables à celui de Galadriel. Dumbledore avait été l'un de ceux là, avant qu'il fasse la bêtise de le rejoindre à Valinor en mourant.

Gandalf quelque part regrettait les discussions qu'il avait eues avec l'ancien directeur de Poudlard en fumant sa pipe de tabac exporté de la Comté (oui, Valinor arrive à importer du tabac de la Comté), tandis que Dumbledore se faisait une autre sucrerie bien particulière de son monde. Gandalf devait avouer qu'écouter les histoires croustillantes des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard lui manquait.

Mais à présent, Dumbledore et lui fumait et mangeait des sucreries en silence, puisque après tout, Valinor n'était pas un lieu grouillant d'aventures passionnantes ou de tromperies entre ses différents colocataires. Non, Valinor était _paisible_. Profondément et ennuyamment _paisible_.

Heureusement, tous ses correspondants n'avaient pas rejoint Valinor non plus. Il y avait la jeune Yana, par exemple, une surprise contrairement à des personnes comme la sorcière des dimensions Yuuko, par exemple. Une petite apprentie sorcière comme elle qui s'amusait à expérimenter ce qu'elle avait traduit d'un manuscrit elfique avait appris à utiliser une copie conforme de miroir de Galadriel qu'elle avait mis dans son jardin . . . Bien que dernièrement, elle devait regretter d'être devenue son correspondant. Dumbledore avait été bien cruel de lui confier un colocataire comme celui qu'il lui avait plus ou moins imposé.

Gandalf visualisa le miroir de Galadriel, zappant d'un monde à l'autre, puis remarqua quelque chose du coin de l'œil dans l'un d'eux. Il fit un arrêt sur image dans le monde en question, regarda l'affiche, avec deux torches et un sabre. Un tournoi . . . Tiens, oui, ça pourrait occuper ses vieux jours.

« En train de préparer un plan pour échapper de l'ennui de Valinor, mon ami ? »

Dumbledore arrivait dans la clairière, accompagné d'Elrond et de Galadriel. Même si les visages des deux elfes paraissaient impassibles, les yeux du vieux sorcier clignaient d'espièglerie.

« On ne peut rien te cacher, Albus, répondit Gandalf. Je crois que oui, qu'une petite balade dans le monde 'normal' ne me fera que du bien.

- Mithrandir, réprimanda Elrond, tu t'affaibliras inexorablement dans le monde des mortels.

- J'en ai conscience, Elrond, mon ami.

- Mithrandir, commença Galadriel.

- Gandalf, dit Dumbledore, si c'est ton souhait. Mais tu ne devras pas t'y attarder trop, n'est-ce pas. Ton retour à Valinor serait en péril.

- Albus, dit Elrond, il ne doit pas. »

Albus sortit une sucrerie de sa poche, et commença à la mâchouiller.

« Je pense que si Gandalf a pris sa décision, il n'y a pas vraiment de chance qu'on s'y oppose. De plus . . . Ca intéressera sans doute les habitants de Valinor. Sam et Frodo commencent à être fatigués des parties de pierre-papier-ciseaux avec Gimli et Legolas.

- C'est ridicule, Albus, rétorqua Elrond. Galadriel, tu ne dis rien ?

- Elrond, sourit Galadriel de son air mystérieux, je ne m'y oppose pas.

- Galadriel, voyons, je ne pense pas . . .

- Allez Elrond, dit Gandalf. Je suis sûr que ça pourrait t'amuser. Ca nous changera de ressasser les évènements de la guerre de l'anneau, non ? »

Gandalf sourit en fixant Elrond qui sentait sa volonté flancher. Certainement que son vieil ami avait envie de s'amuser. Mis à part sa pipe, Mithrandir ne faisait pas beaucoup de caprice. Alors . . . pourquoi pas.

« Bien, acquiesça Elrond. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment, Mithrandir . . . Sois juste . . . prudent, mon ami.

- Je te remercie, mon ami, dit Gandalf en souriant malicieusement. J'ai justement besoin des pouvoirs des porteurs des trois anneaux pour invoquer les camarades que j'ai choisi. Albus, je te passe le mien, tu pourras aider.

- Les pouvoirs des Trois ont faibli, Mithrandir, dit Elrond, comment penses-tu . . .

- Mais ils sont assez puissants pour en faire ce que tu veux, dit calmement Galadriel. Si leurs pouvoirs sont utilisés ensemble.

- Exactement, » sourit Gandalf.

Il passa son anneau à Dumbledore qui l'enfila. Puis il se tourna vers le miroir de Galadriel, et parcouru les différents mondes qu'il affectionnait le plus pour montrer à ses amis, les personnes qu'il choisirait. Il chercha le premier monde qu'il souhaitait visiter.

Le monde des Terres de l'Ouest, là où une guerre aussi terrible que la dernière bataille de l'Anneau se jouait. Et il les trouva dans la grande Pierre de la ville de Tear. L'une des plus puissantes canaliseuses du Pouvoir Unique se disputait avec un jeune homme plus grand qu'elle. La femme était petite, ses cheveux bruns rassemblés en une longue tresse qu'elle tenait fermement dans son poing. Il semblait qu'elle voulait étrangler le jeune homme devant elle, qui essayait de réprimer un sourire vainqueur.

Le jeune homme, au sourire espiègle, s'appuyait négligemment sur sa lance, l'Ashandarei, tout en parlant à la femme devant lui, son chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête. Il était un _ta'veren_, dont la destinée pouvait changer le cours du temps. Sans parler de sa chance insolente.

Ces deux-là avaient toujours bien amusé Gandalf de temps à autre.

« Nynaeve al'Meara et Matrim Cauthon. Deux des plus fidèles amis de Rand al'Thor, le Dragon Réincarné. Nynaeve est une talentueuse Aes Sedai, avec une puissance peu commune chez les femmes canalisant la _saidar_. Une excellente magicienne, en bref. Et Mat . . . disons que ses qualités de stratégiste ne seront pas de trop. »

Gandalf sourit en voyant qu'il avait capté l'intention de ses amis, y compris Elrond. Il passa au monde suivant.

Lodoss . . . L'île Maudite. Et dans les plaines de Moss, il trouva un jeune homme brun, un chevalier, qui chevauchait à vive allure. Une Haute Elfe blonde était assise derrière lui.

« Parn est un chevalier de Lodoss, courageux et fort, toujours en progrès. Deedlit, sa compagne, et aussi agile que n'importe quelle Haute Elfe.

- Une Elfe avec un humain ? dit Elrond tristement. Cela ne peut que mal se finir pour elle. »

Galadriel acquiesça.

« Comme pour mon unique petite fille, dit-elle lointainement.

- Oui, comme pour Arwen, mon unique fille, dit Elrond.

- Mais elle a choisi, » finit Galadriel.

Gandalf respecta le silence des deux elfes. Même à Valinor, ils pleuraient l'absence d'Arwen Undomiel qui était restée auprès d'Aragorn sur la Terre du Milieu pour y errer éternellement à la mort de l'humain. Ainsi était le destin des Elfes qui se mettaient à aimer les Hommes.

Il choisit de changer de monde et d'époque même, puisque le miroir de Galadriel pouvait tout aussi bien montrer les dimensions que le passé, le présent et le futur. Il trouva le Japon ancien, le Sengoku Jidai, et y chercha un démon, un loup. Il le trouva en train de courir dans des plaines herbeuses suivis bien loin par deux acolytes et une meute de loups.

Il portait une queue de cheval de cheveux sombres, contrastant avec ses yeux bleu clair. Un détail amusant venant de sa queue de loup, le caractérisant plus qu'autre chose comme un youkaï.

« Kôga, chef de la tribu des loups. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il sait courir.

- En effet, sourit Elrond presque impressionné.

- Et puis je suis sûre qu'il pourrait plaire à notre dernière camarade, ajouta Gandalf. Bien que si Matrim n'était pas marié, elle pourrait certainement hésiter.

- La dernière ? demanda Galadriel. Ne faut-il pas encore deux autres personnes ?

- Si, mais je crois savoir qui sont ces personnes, Gandalf, dit Albus en clignant des yeux. Je vais envoyer votre candidature grâce à Fumseck. Oh, et pour le convaincre, dis lui bien que c'est ma volonté.

- Merci, Albus, mais ne t'en fais pour lui. Il suivra comme les autres. Surtout que j'ai l'intention de les prévenir au dernier moment.

- Je reconnais bien ta nature quelque peu espiègle, Gandalf.

- Certes, certes . . . »

Ni Elrond, ni Galadriel ne comprirent de qui les deux sorciers parlaient, ni même pourquoi ils semblaient partager un amusement légèrement . . . cruel. Mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre non plus. C'est deux là se comportaient parfois comme des frères jumeaux.

Les jours passèrent, et le sourire d'anticipation de Gandalf ne disparut pas un seul instant, effrayant presque Sam Gamegie et Frodo Sacquet, les deux seuls hobbits avec Bilbo Sacquet résidents à Valinor. Et puis Gandalf reçut la réponse tant attendue de sa candidature, amenée par Fumseck qui traversait facilement les différents mondes.

L'heure du départ pour une nouvelle aventure était proche. Il s'habilla de son vieux manteau gris, son chapeau de voyage, son vieux bâton, et son épée Glamdring. Gandalf le Blanc était bon pour Valinor. Pour l'épreuve, il ferait un effort pour être moins étincelant que d'habitude.

Il récupéra le cadeau de Galadriel dans un petit sac, un set de deux dagues elfiques qui servirait à acheter Yana. Elle était si manipulable parfois.

Gandalf regarda le miroir de Galadriel, entouré de la plupart de ses amis de Valinor, et chercha un jardin, perdu quelque part dans la région parisienne. Et quand il le trouva, il appela Yana.

« Yana ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Yana ? »

Il attendit un instant, puis se força à crier plus fort encore.

« Yanaaa !

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'arrive ! »

Une jeune femme pencha son visage au dessus de l'eau, le visage fatigué mais certainement ennuyé, ses cheveux bruns encore en désordre, comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

« Gandalf, dit Yana, tu pourrais parler moins fort ? Les voisins vont encore croire des trucs bizarres. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir les flics sur le dos, avec Tu-sais-qui chez moi.

- Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur le matin, Yana.

- Hmmhmm, surtout quand _il_ vient me réveiller parce que _tu_ m'appelles. Au moins, je ne devrais pas me plaindre, il prépare le café. Et fais la cuisine accessoirement, mais c'est parce qu'il en avait marre de manger des trucs à préparer au micro-onde. Et parfois, il m'apprend des trucs utiles. Enfin bref, quel est le problème, Gandalf ? »

Gandalf sourit. Contrairement à Yana, il pensait que c'était une très bonne chose qu'elle le prenne comme colocataire. Oui, Severus Rogue et elle avaient pleins de choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Yana, comment faire des potions et la cuisine, Severus un peu d'humilité et une chance de rédemption tout en restant en sécurité. C'était surtout l'avis d'Albus.

« Il y a un grand tournoi auquel je voudrais que tu participes, Yana. Toi et Severus. Vous êtes tous les deux doués en magie, chacun dans votre domaine.

- Tu te moques de moi ? demanda Yana complètement atterrée. Tu me demandes ça à 6h du mat' ?

- Exactement, acquiesça Gandalf en souriant. Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Et la victoire aussi. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Tu te fous de moi ! Severus ! Viens entendre la bonne blague de Gandalf ! »

Gandalf se retint de rire. Yana s'était très vite lâchée en apprenant à le connaître, et le rembarrait alors plus facilement. C'était . . . rafraîchissant à son âge.

Albus recula d'un pas quand Severus Rogue la mine sombre et habillé de noir se pencha au-dessus du miroir. Parce que cela rendait mal à l'aise Severus de faire face à l'homme qu'il avait tué et Albus respectait cela. Gandalf pensait qu'il lui faisait le même effet. Après tout, Gandalf et Albus se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement.

« Toujours aussi sombre, Severus ? Je croyais que tu avais acheté des vêtements plus naturels avec Yana. »

Severus lança une grimace de mépris à Yana, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, chemises sombres et pantalons sombres, ça change vachement des robes noires des sorciers dans lequel je l'ai trouvé. Gandalf, dis à Dumbledore que c'est la dernière fois que je ramasse un homme recherché par toute la police européenne de sorcellerie. Il était encore en première page du Sorcier Parisien, ce matin.

- Je partirai volontiers, Yana, dit froidement Severus. Avoir une sorcière frustrée au tempérament de Gryffondor m'insupporte réellement.

- Et voilà, il recommence. »

Gandalf sourit, et Albus laissa échapper un petit rire, sous les yeux surpris des autres témoins. Mais Gandalf interrompit leur conversation qui allait fatalement se finir en dispute.

« Bien alors, Severus, un petit tournoi ne te tenterait pas ?

- Je suis recherché par toutes les polices européennes, et vous voudriez que je participe à un tournoi ?

- Albus trouve que c'est une merveilleuse idée, » ajouta Gandalf en souriant plus encore.

Et Severus ferma la bouche au grand contentement de Gandalf. Il avait convaincu son premier équipier.

« Bien, » dit froidement Severus

Il ne manquait plus que de s'occuper de son deuxième.

« Allez Yana . . . Tu ne voudrais pas laisser Severus tout seul, hein ?

- Il sait se débrouiller tout seul. Un mangemort peut très bien . . .

- Et tu y apprendrais pleins de choses, Yana, ajouta Gandalf. Il y a une excellente magicienne parmi nos coéquipiers. Tu pourrais en savoir plus sur d'autres aspects de la magie. Sur le Pouvoir Unique . . . la saidar . . . Tu as bien dû lire ces théories quelques part . . . »

Gandalf vit Yana hésiter.

« La saidar . . . ? répéta-t-elle. Mais c'est une légende qu'on trouve dans les livres . . .

- Les légendes ont toujours une base réelle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais parfaitement bien. Et puis . . . si tu participes au concours tu auras besoin de ces deux magnifiques dagues offertes par Galadriel. »

Gandalf sortit les deux dagues et les montra, heureux de constater que le poisson mordait à l'hameçon.

« Bon, si c'est demandé si gentiment . . . et que ma présence t'est indispensable, Gandalf . . . Je ferai un effort.

- Parfait, à toute de suite vous deux, déclara Gandalf Je vous envoie au lieu du rendez-vous ?

- De quoi ? » s'exclama Yana.

Même Severus parut surpris, mais Gandalf changea d'image dans l'eau du miroir de Galadriel. Pour montrer une immense arène sur le haut d'une colline.

« Bien, je crois qu'on va aussi directement amener les autres, dit Gandalf.

- Sans les convaincre ? demanda Elrond. Mithrandir, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne chose . . .

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! Les autres seront plus faciles à convaincre. »

Gandalf ne pensait pas que ce serait le cas pour Nynaeve et Mat, mais il n'allait pas inquiéter Elrond sur le sujet non plus. Surtout qu'il commençait à douter, tout comme Galadriel qui ne le croyait visiblement pas.

« Alors on commence le processus d'invocation et de transfert ? dit Dumbledore. Puisque tout est réglé ! »

Gandalf trouva une autre raison pour considérer Albus comme son ami. Ils avaient des avis si comparables. A croire qu'ils étaient la preuve même que les grands esprits se rencontraient toujours. Dommage que ce soit à Valinor.

Elrond et Galadriel acquiescèrent bon gré mal gré, et entourèrent le miroir d'eau, où Albus les attendaient. Ils avancèrent leurs mains droites au dessus de la surface calme et brillante, portant chacune à l'index l'un des trois anneaux de pouvoir des Elfes.

Ils invoquèrent en Sindarin les paroles pour conduire le sort jusqu'à la fin. Gandalf fit un léger signe de tête pour Frodo, Bilbo, Sam, Gimli et Legolas en guise d'adieux sachant que tout Valinor était derrière lui, et disparut dans un éclat de lumière.

Gandalf se trouva au pied de la colline, et vit apparaître successivement, Deedlit et Parn qui s'embrassaient, Nynaeve qui donnait une claque derrière le crâne de Mat, Kôga qui freina dans sa course pour foncer dans Severus et Yana qui s'écrasèrent rudement par terre.

« Mat, espèce d'homme qui ne pense que par les poils sur ton torse ! hurlait Nynaeve. Hé ? »

Elle ne refrappa pas Mat qui parut tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il. Sang et cendres ne me dites pas que c'est encore un truc bizarre des canaliseurs de pouvoir ! Je savais qu'il m'arriverait une merde aujourd'hui !

- Langage, Matrim, » rétorqua Nynaeve par automatisme.

Deedlit et Parn cessèrent leurs activités personnelles en se relevant brusquement. Parn tira son épée vivement, tandis que Deedlit se mettait en mode attaque.

« Quelle est cette sorcellerie ? déclara le jeune chevalier. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- Ah justement, c'était la question que je voulais que vous me posiez, dit Gandalf avec bonhomie.

- Gandalf ! coupa Yana. C'est quoi ce genre d'atterrissage que tu nous réserves ? T'es toujours vivant Severus ? »

Severus grogna sous le poids de Yana et de Kôga qui fut le premier à se relever. Il tendit une main à Yana.

« Désolé pour vous avoir foncé dessus, déclara le démon. Je vous ai vu trop tard, et ce lieu . . .

- Moi, pas de problème, déclara Yana. Mais c'est surtout Severus qui a tout encaissé. Severus, tu te relèves ? Sev ? »

Severus tira sur la manche de Yana, appuyant de son poids sur elle, pour se retrouver en position debout. Et regardant méchamment Kôga, se demanda quel sort pourrait humilier ce . . . ce . . . loup-garou ? En tout cas c'était ce que faisait penser la queue de loup.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester les loup-garou. Lupin avait tout fait pour même si la faute en revenait à Black, bien sûr.

« Oh, excellent, une queue de loup ! déclara Yana. Tu es un loup-garou ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû s'attendre à cette réaction. Yana avait des réactions tellement gryffondoresques. Elle aurait fini dans cette maison d'imbéciles si au lieu de Beauxbâtons, elle avait été prise à Poudlard.

Kôga parut évidemment embarrassé se demandant vaguement ce qu'était un loup-garou, et pourquoi cette jeune femme remarquait sa queue. C'était . . . embarrassant.

« Je vois que Yana et Kôga ont fait connaissance, dit Gandalf en souriant malicieusement, et Severus aussi je suppose. Bien, nous pouvons monter pour l'arène tout le monde. On a un grand tournoi qui nous attend !

- De quoi vous parlez ? déclara Nynaeve, une main serrant fortement sa tresse. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Elle a raison, dit Deedlit. Pour une fois que Parn et moi n'étions pas dans une quelconque mission pour un quelconque roi de Lodoss . . .

- Ce n'est pas un reproche, n'est-ce pas Deedo ? demanda Parn gêné.

- Bien sûr que non, dit l'elfe avec humeur. Pourquoi je te reprocherai de faire tout le temps le héros, et de ne pas prendre plus de vacances de temps en temps pour être avec moi seule à seul, sans mission ? Pourquoi, vraiment ?

- Euh . . . Je . . ., essaya d'articuler Parn, Deedo . . .

- C'est de la dispute de couple, hé ? dit Yana. Severus, tu crois qu'on donnait la même impression dans les magasins quand tu faisais ta tête de mule ?

- Ne parle pas de malheur, Yana, déclara Severus avec hauteur.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Yana sagement.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda Kôga.

Aussi bien Yana que Severus s'étranglèrent et allèrent rétorquer avec violence, mais une autre personne était mille fois plus en colère. Une seule personne l'avait compris, Mat, qui s'était reculé prudemment en tenant son pendentif en forme de tête de renard qui le protégerait de ce qui allait se produire.

En effet, le vent se mua, bougea, et entoura brusquement Kôga, Yana, Severus qui se trouvèrent dans l'incapacité de parler. Yana avait cru ressentir . . . quelque chose, et regarda autour d'elle d'où pouvait provenir cette . . . magie, quand elle aperçut Nynaeve.

Nynaeve tenait plus brusquement sa tresse, sa tête tirée par la force de son poing. C'était à se demander comment elle arrivait à ne pas arracher ses cheveux.

Et Yana comprit . . . comprit que c'était cette petite femme à l'air meurtrier qui était capable de puiser dans la version féminine du Pouvoir Unique, la saidar. C'était une magie différente de celle qu'on apprenait dans les écoles de Magie de nos jours. Pas qu'elle pouvait à présent exprimer sa découverte, puisque la femme l'avait mis au silence en lui mettant . . . de l'air ? Oui, quelque chose comme ça, dans la bouche.

Et puis l'envie ne lui prenait pas sur le moment. Il fallait voir comment la femme fixait furieusement Gandalf.

« J'exige des explications ! cria-t-elle. Immédiatement ! »

Et le pire, c'était que Gandalf avait l'air . . . amusé.

« Il voit pas quand sa vie est en danger, marmonna Mat. Il doit être sénile le petit vieux.

- Tout à fait, chère Nynaeve, dit Gandalf n'ayant pas entendu le commentaire de Mat ou faisant exprès de ne pas l'entendre. En fait, je vous ai tous invoqués pour participer à un grand tournoi mêlant, magie, vitesse, force, ruse, et agilité. Beaucoup d'entre vous n'appartiennent pas à ce monde, ou à cette époque, mais ce serait l'occasion ou jamais de vous perfectionner tous dans vos domaines de prédilection. »

Mat siffla, et Nynaeve ouvrit grand la bouche sous le choc.

« J'accepte le défi, déclara soudainement Parn.

- Parn ! interjeta Deedlit. Et nos vacances ?

- Euh . . . Deedo, on peut . . . C'est un défi que je ne peux refuser, et . . . S'il te plait ? »

Parn parut pitoyable, même pour Yana, qui pourtant ne le connaissait pas, et savait déjà que Deedlit ne résisterait pas longtemps.

« Oh, et très bien, dit l'elfe. Mais après on se prend des vacances, hein Parn ?

- Bien sûr, déclara vivement le chevalier.

- Plus de quête, ou de princesse qui se fait stupidement enlever à sauver, d'accord ?

- Oui, oui, acquiesça-t-il un peu déçu.

- Voilà une belle résolution de dispute, dit Gandalf enjoué.

- Et vous croyez vous en sortir ainsi ? s'écria Nynaeve remise de son choc. Vous nous annoncez que vous voulez vous servir de nos capacités et vous croyez qu'on va accepter ?

- Pour une fois, dit Mat sérieusement, je suis d'accord avec Nynaeve. En plus, avec mon ter'angreal, jamais je n'aurais du être affecté par ton pouvoir, grand-père.

- C'était un sort qui affectait ton environnement, Matrim, déclara calmement Gandalf, et pas toi directement. Ton ter'angreal ne peut rien dans ces cas-là.

- Ramenez-nous dans notre monde ! ordonna Nynaeve. Rand, je dois aider Rand, le Dragon Réincarné. Il vient de _mon_ village. La Lumière sait que cet imbécile d'homme sait se trouver dans des situations pas possibles ! Et Lan . . . mon mari . . . Il a besoin de moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser s'il apprend ma disparition ? Il . . . il soulève déjà une armée et mène une bataille qui peut l'amener à sa mort, et vous . . . vous me demandez de participer à un _tournoi_ ?

- Ouais, ajouta Mat. Moi aussi, mes hommes m'attendent ! Et je suis marié, aussi étrange que cela parait . . . Enfin, c'est plus compliqué que ça . . . »

Mat parut déçu et Nynaeve leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose sur la bêtise masculine.

« Bref, reprit Mat. En plus qui veut être en plein milieu de l'action ? A moins d'être suicidaire, excuse-moi, grand-père, je ne suis pas intéressé.

- T'ai-je dit qu'il y aura des épreuves de chances ? »

Mat hésita.

« Ah bon ? Comment tu le sais grand-père ?

- Je le sais. Je suis un mage, après tout. »

Yana et Severus auraient émis une exclamation de surprise s'ils avaient pu parler. Connaissant Gandalf, ils savaient tous les deux que le sorcier ne savait strictement rien et bluffait.

Mais apparemment, même Mat se fit prendre puisqu'il acquiesça un sourire espiègle en coin.

« D'accord, on reviendra alors juste à temps pour Tarmon Gaidon alors, dit-il.

- Mat ! s'écria Nynaeve. Ne dis pas de telles sottises . . .

- Et qui sait, Nynaeve, coupa Gandalf. Peut-être que tu trouveras un moyen d'améliorer tes pouvoirs . . . pour aider Rand, pour te battre plus efficacement contre les Réprouvés, pour aider . . . ton mari. »

_Chantage affectif !_ pensèrent Yana et Severus. Là aussi, ils surent que Gandalf avait trouvé la ruse qu'il fallait pour attraper la caractérielle Nynaeve.

« Soit, mais on rentrera rapidement, dit Nynaeve en croisant ses bras sur la poitrine. En plus, je suppose que vous êtes le seul à savoir comment nous ramener dans notre monde ?

- Exact ! affirma joyeusement Gandalf.

- C'était bien ce que je pensais, » dit sombrement Nynaeve.

Nynaeve puisa dans la saidar, et défit les fils d'Air qu'elle avait tissé pour faire taire Yana, Kôga et Severus. Ils massèrent leurs mâchoires qui étaient restées trop longtemps bloquées.

« Je voulais juste un peu de silence, expliqua-t-elle en guise d'excuse.

- Bien, il me manque plus qu'une seule personne, dit Gandalf. Kôga ? Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait ? »

Kôga rendit un regard ferme à Gandalf après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur Yana qui attendait, curieuse, sa réponse.

« J'ai une vengeance à accomplir, dit Kôga, battre un hanyô, du nom de Naraku, qui a décimé ma tribu. Cependant, si je peux devenir plus fort pour le vaincre, battre un chien puant, et protéger la femme que j'aime . . . Je viendrais. En plus, j'ai perdu la trace de Naraku.

- Forcément, le dernier point explique tout, dit Yana.

- Quel discours digne d'un Gryffondor, ajouta Severus. C'est à vomir.

- Parfait, parfait, dit Gandalf avec entrain. Il faut que nous montions cette colline ! »

Ils fixèrent la colline sur laquelle surplombait l'arène. La haute colline. Severus, Yana et Mat pâlirent.

« Tu te fous de moi, Gandalf ! s'écria Yana. Tu veux qu'on monte cette horreur ? J'ai toujours détesté le sport ! Je ne sais même pas encore Transplaner !

- Si tu veux tes dagues, Yana, dit Gandalf, il va falloir que tu montes en haut. Ah, si tu avais fait les montagnes des Caradras . . .

- Ben, justement je ne les ai pas faite ! »

Yana était atterrée surtout quand Severus lui adressa un sourire suffisant et sortit sa baguette pour Transplaner à l'entrée des grandes portes de l'arène.

« Le traître ! L'enflure ! L'enfoiré ! L'enc ! » jura Yana entre ses dents.

Mat lui essayait de négocier avec Nynaeve pour qu'elle le laisser Voyager avec elle jusqu'en haut. Mais apparemment, elle lui en voulait encore pour une raison ou une autre et ne le laissa pas traverser le passage qu'elle avait tissé, une sorte de fenêtre dans l'air qui ouvrait directement vers l'entrée de l'arène.

Gandalf commençait déjà la montée en racontant joyeusement à Deedlit et Parn ses aventures avec Bilbo le hobbit, tandis que Mat se résignait à le suivre en s'aidant de sa lance.

Et Yana regardait désespérément vers l'arène.

« Si tu veux, je peux te porter. »

Elle se retourna et vit à côté d'elle Kôga qui regardait la hauteur, comme gêné de sa proposition.

« Oh, je te remercie. Mais je ne vais pas te déranger, Kôga, c'est ça ?

- Ca me dérange pas. »

Il porta Yana dans ses bras, à la surprise de celle-ci.

« Après tout, je suis un démon.

- Un dé . . . aaaaahhhhh ! »

Il était parti à toute vitesse, montant la colline d'un trait. Yana se reprit en s'agrippant fermement au cou de Kôga et se calma lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils avaient dépassé facilement Gandalf, Deedlit, Mat et Parn. Elle tira la langue à l'intention de Gandalf fière de s'être montrée puérile.

Arrivé en haut, ils furent accueillis par l'air courroucé de Nynaeve, et celui très horripilant et hautain de Severus.

« Amateurs, » dit l'ancien professeur de potion.

Yana allait lui répondre sur le même ton, mais Kôga essaya de s'exprimer avant.

« Ya . . . Yana, je . . . je vais étouffer. »

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait serré peut-être trop fort le cou de Kôga qu'elle relâcha prestement. Il la reposa par terre.

« Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas ! Et . . . merci pour la montée. »

Yana lui lança un éclatant sourire qui laissa Kôga . . . troublé.

Gandalf fut le premier à arriver en chantonnant et en fumant la pipe, au grand bonheur de Yana puisqu'il finit par lui donner ses dagues. Par contre, Parn et Mat avaient du mal. Deedlit s'était résolue à laisser Parn derrière elle à la demande de celui-ci.

« Ils y arrivent ? demanda Yana à Deedlit.

- Difficilement, répondit l'elfe. Mat commence à boiter, et Parn refuse de retirer son armure pour que j'en prenne des morceaux.

- La fierté masculine, sans doute, » dit Nynaeve avec dégoût.

Pourtant, elle semblait s'inquiéter un peu pour Mat.

« Ah, les jeunes ne sont plus comme avant, annonça Gandalf. Moi à leur âge . . .

- A leur âge, vous étiez un maiar, pas un humain, dit froidement Severus.

- Oh, oh, Severus, tu prends leur défense.

- Certainement pas. »

Severus croisa les bras comme s'il n'avait rien dit et préféra plutôt regarder la porte que les deux jeunes hommes qui montaient la côte.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, essoufflés, mais encore vivants, Mat, plus proche de la mort que Parn, Nynaeve les rejoignit. Elle prit le visage de Parn dans le sien, qui frémit un peu, mais ce fut ensuite comme si sa fatigue s'était évaporée. Elle rejoignit Mat, mais s'arrêta.

« Enlève ton médaillon, Mat, je ne pourrais pas te Guérir si tu le portes.

- J'ai aucune confiance en tes trucs d'Aes Sedai, Nynaeve, répondit-il.

- Même si je suis du même village que toi ? Matrim Cauthon . . .

- Une Aes Sedai reste une Aes Sedai. J'aurais bien voulu que tu acceptes de me laisser passer avec toi dans la fenêtre que tu avais ouverte pour aller sur la colline.

-Tu . . .

- Bien, puisque nous sommes tous là, nous allons enfin rentrer, déclara Gandalf pour éviter que la conversation ne dégénère entre Mat et Nynaeve. En avant, l'équipe Caldazar !

- Caldazar ? demanda Parn surpris.

- Aigle rouge, répondit pensivement Nynaeve. Dans l'Ancienne Langue.

- N'est-ce pas approprié comme nom ? » demanda Gandalf.

Nynaeve et Mat échangèrent un regard.

« Si, répondit Mat.

- Je suppose que c'est toujours mieux que lion rouge, » dit froidement Severus.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent et les laissèrent passer, avant de se refermer sur l'équipe Caldazar avec un fracas aussi puissant que le tonnerre.

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

Alors ? Avez-vous retrouvé un de vos personnages favoris ?  
Que ce soit le cas ou non, laissez toujours une petite review. n.n 


	4. Equipe : Yûjô no Chikara

**Titre :** Grand Championnat

**Auteur :** Maxi

**Résumé :** Et si le rêve de certains/aines fans de mangas et autres était réalisé ? Et si vous pouviez participer à de nombreuses épreuves aux côtés de vos personnages favoris ? Comment ça impossible ? Dans le domaine des fictions, rien ne l'est, ce mot n'existe pas ! Êtes-vous prêts à tenter l'aventure ?

**Disclaimer :** Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser que je ne peux vous révéler maintenant l'identité des personnages et qu'ils appartiennent tous à leurs auteurs respectifs ?  
Maxi, le candidat, n'appartient qu'à lui-même !

**Note 1 :** Maxi est le seul participant 'réel' de sexe masculin. Autant dire qu'il aura du pain sur la planche . . . XD

**Note 2 :** La personnalité des différents personnages est respectée au maximum. Cependant, nous ne pouvons malgré tout empêcher le fait qu'ils soient parfois un peu OOC . . .

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

****

Ils étaient trois, trois à monter le haut plateau pour atteindre l'endroit où se déroulerait le ''Grand Championnat.'' Monter toujours plus haut pour atteindre le sommet, et participer.

Parmi ces trois personnes se trouvait un garçon armé d'une épée, les cheveux à moitié sur le côté et vêtu d'un kimono noir. Ce n'était autre que moi-même, Maxi.

Après avoir reçu un des rares prospectus sur lequel il était inscrit "Inscription au Grand championnat" je n'eu d'autre réaction que de frémir d'excitation me disant qu'il y aurait très certainement les meilleurs.

Puis quelques semaines après avoir envoyé ma réponse qui n'était autre que ''Oui'' j'eu la lettre de confirmation de mon inscription. Il y était écrit qu'il me faudrait faire équipe avec sept compagnons.

J'eu rapidement en tête les noms des élus qui ne sont autre que : ma fiancée (pas encore officiellement), mon maître, deux anciens compagnons de route, un ami paresseux, un autre ami petit (désolé Ed ! ''), et une grosse malchanceuse aux jeux de hasards.

Ces souvenirs tout frais dans ma tête, je m'aperçu que nous étions pratiquement arrivés au sommet. Nous pûmes apercevoir que quatre personnes étaient déjà arrivées devant la porte principale, il en manquait donc une. Nous nous retrouvâmes devant eux, je pris la parole.

Moi : Salut vous tous, vous allez bien ?

Les autres : Ouais !

Moi : Et bien pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne vous connaissez pas je vais faire les présentations, et en commençant par les deux personnes à mes côté. L'homme qui se trouve de mon côté gauche, habillé d'une tunique violette et avec un bâton de pèlerin c'est maître Miroku-sama. Il est ensorcelé par un monstre qui lui a implanté dans une main un trou d'air qui peu tout aspirer : Le Kazaana. Comme mon maître est souvent réfléchit, je l'ai mis en catégorie astuce. Et la jeune fille à mon côté droit c'est Kagura-chan ma future financée. Mais avant qu'elle le devienne, il faut que je me débarrasse d'un monstre en particulier. Il s'appelle Naraku et c'est lui qui a implanté le Kazaana dans la main de mon maître et qui détient le cœur de Kagura-chan. Pour revenir à Kagura-chan, elle est capable de contrôler le vent, et comme le vent est pur et léger je l'ai mis en catégorie agilité.

Miroku : Mais je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que tu le dit tout de même Maxi !

Kagura : _Rouge._

Bontenmaru : _M'attrape par les épaules et me frotte la tête._ Dis donc, tu nous avais caché que tu avais une fiancée !

Akari : _S'approche de Miroku-sama sur qui elle avait des vue depuis le début._ Tu es très beau tu sais, pas aussi beau que Kyo mais quand même . . .

Miroku : _Attrape ses mains._ Vous aussi vous l'êtes. Alors voulez-vous . . .

Moi : _Intercepte Miroku-sama._ Si j'était vous, je ne finirais pas ma phrase . . .

Miroku : Mais pourquoi ?

Akari : _Me lance un éclair meurtrier par les yeux. _

Moi : Hum, et bien vous l'apprendrez sans doute plus tard. '  
Pour continuer les présentations, le gros tas de muscle qui vient de me lâcher c'est Bontenmaru (Bonten) des quatre sacrées du ciel. Un groupe qui réunit quatre guerriers qui sont peut-être les plus puissants au monde. Ils sont commandés par Kyo aux yeux de démon, un homme encore plus fort qu'eux. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas venir, et que Luciole était lui aussi occupé, il a envoyé Akari et Bontenmaru à leur place. Les quatre sacrés du ciel m'ont accueilli comme un membre à par entière de leur groupe car Kyo voyait comme il m'a dit un grand potentiel en moi. J'ai donc marché un moment avec eux après que maître Miroku m'ait laissé me débrouiller. Bonten est un fier guerrier borgne qui n'est autre que Masamune Date qui se bat avec un sabre en bois, mais surtout à mains nue. Je l'ai mis dans la catégorie Force bien sur.

Bonten : Tu me flattes vu comme tu me décris !

Moi : Et à côté de lui se trouve Akari, qui est aussi un des quatre sacrée du ciel. C'est une très belle chamane qui peut guérir pratiquement toutes les blessures. Je l'ai mise en magie.

Akari : _Sourire._ Oh tu n'avais pas besoin de me décrire aussi bien tu sais.

Moi : _Je l'ai échappé belle…' '_ Ensuite le gars derrière vous c'est Edward Elric, un alchimiste que j'ai rencontré au cours de mon voyage alors qu'il combattait ce que l'on peut appeler : Homonculus. Edward a un de ses bras et une de ses jambes remplacés par des automails suite à un accident. Je l'ai mis en catégorie magie aussi.

Akari : Ou est-il ? Je ne le vois pas.

Edward : _Enervé_ Tu me vois pas où tu le fais exprès ! Je suis juste devant toi la vieille !

Akari : _Vénère._ Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la vieille ! Minus !

Edward : Je vais te faire la peau la vieille !

Moi : Laissons-les se disputer, et finissons de présenter ! Voici la dernière fille : Tsunade. Je l'ai rencontrée par le plus grand des hasards alors que je m'étais perdu. Il se trouve que je me trouvais dans un village ninja appelé Konoha, et ils m'ont pris pour un ennemi. Et des qu'il eurent compris que je n'étais pas un ennemi, Tsunade m'a proposé de m'apprendre une ou deux technique ninja. Mais visiblement je n'étais pas très doué, et je ne m'en rappelle que d'une ou deux. Tsunade est le Hokage du village, autrement dire le chef. C'est une ninja spécialisé dans les soins, mais elle a aussi une force herculéenne. Son grand point faible c'est les jeux de hasards, elle y perd tout le temps. Je l'ai mise en catégorie force.

Tsunade : T'était obliger de parler de moi concernant les jeux de hasards !

Moi : Gomen Tsunade . . . '

Kagura : _Prend la parole._ Mais il en manque un, n'est-ce pas ? Où est-il ?

Moi : Oui mais plus pour longtemps, il vient juste d'arriver.

En effet, un jeune homme qui devait avoir entre 14 et 16 ans venait d'arriver devant nous. Il portait une sorte de gilet pare-balle vert pour ninja, et ses cheveux étaient attachés en arrière.

Moi : Salut Shikamaru !

Tsunade : Tu en as mis du temps !

Shikamaru : Je sais, mais les nuages étaient beaux alors j'ai fait une halte pour les observer . . .

Tsunade : C'est tout de même pas une raison valable !

Moi : C'est pas très grave. ' Et puisque tu es arrivé je vais conclure les présentations avec toi.  
Voici Shikamaru, un ninja de Konoha que j'ai rencontré en même temps que Tsunade. On faisait souvent la sieste ensemble, ou alors on observait les nuages. Cela étant dit, Shikamaru est un ninja qui a pour technique la "Prise des ombres." qui permet de manipuler son adversaire grâce à son ombre. C'est aussi un génie qui a plus de 200 de QI. Je l'ai donc mis en catégorie astuce

Shikamaru : C'est bien ça . . .

Moi : Puisque on en a fini pour les présentations, rentrons et remportons ce championnat !

Les autres sauf Akari : Yosh !

Akari : _Motivation zéro._ Ah . . . Pourquoi Kyo m'a-t-il envoyé ici, je me le demande . . . ? Heureusement qu'il m'a dit que si je gagnais ce championnat et que si j'arrivais à lui porter un coup au visage, après il m'épouserait . . .

Les portes grinçantes s'ouvrirent devant nous, nous laissant passer puis se refermèrent derrière nous avec un bruit sourd et violent.

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

Nouvelle équipe. Nouveaux personnages. Nouveaux mangas.

Reviews ?


	5. Equipe : Gintsuki

**Titre :** Grand Championnat

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl

**Résumé :** Et si le rêve de certains/aines fans de mangas et autres était réalisé ? Et si vous pouviez participer à de nombreuses épreuves aux côtés de vos personnages favoris ? Comment ça impossible ? Dans le domaine des fictions, rien ne l'est, ce mot n'existe pas ! Êtes-vous prêts à tenter l'aventure ?

**Disclaimer :** Je crois que vous connaissez la comptine maintenant, non ? Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas et sont la propriété exclusive de leurs auteurs respectifs.  
Yokkyû, lui, est un être issu de mon imagination (trop débordante parfois et qui a tendance à s'emballer je vous l'accorde . . .). Sa famille, leurs inventions ainsi que leur monde également. J'aimerais vraiment lui emprunter sa machine ! TT.TT  
Elodie, Adeline et Mélanie font référence à de très bonnes amies. J'ai donc emprunté leur nom qui apparaît dans ce seul chapitre. n.n  
Sesshy-girl, la candidate (moi), n'appartient qu'à elle-même ! Et encore heureux ! XD

**Note :** La personnalité des différents personnages est respectée au maximum. Cependant, nous ne pouvons malgré tout empêcher le fait qu'ils soient parfois un peu OOC . . .

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

_Lorsque les huit élus :  
Le youkaï d'or et d'argent mêlé,  
Le jeune ninja du sable possédé,  
L'ange protecteur du feu,  
Le jeune homme au maquillage de sang,  
Le magicien princier et volage,  
La jeune fille dont les mots ont un pouvoir,  
La jeune ninja aux yeux de perle  
Et la jeune femme aux multiples lames  
Seront tous réunis  
De grandes épreuves leur seront imposées  
Le maximum de victoires ils devront emporter  
Le maximum de sagesse emmagasiner  
Pour que le plus grand secret soit révélé._

Yokkyû avait toujours été hanté par cette prophétie aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, du haut de ses 25 ans. Son grand-père lui avait souvent récité dans son enfance, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait retenu dans sa totalité. Il avait alors passé de nombreuses années à faire des recherches pour en trouver la signification, ou tout au moins des indices. Mais rare était ce qu'il avait réussit à trouver. A peine quelques détails distinguant les 8 personnes concernées.

Ainsi, il savait que le premier avait une fierté à toute épreuve, que le second était incapable de dormir, que le troisième avait un dragon tatoué sur le corps, que le quatrième était très bizarre et ne vivait que pour se battre, que le cinquième aimait à porter des froufrous, que la sixième était très timide, que la septième était extrêmement introvertie et que la dernière était orpheline.

De manière plus générale, il avait apprit qu'à chaque génération, un nouvel élu naissait, privant l'ancien de ses pouvoirs, que ces personnes ignoraient qui elles étaient réellement et plus important encore qu'ils venaient tous d'époques et de mondes différents. Il savait aussi qu'aucun d'eux ne vivait dans son monde à lui.

Alors il avait pensé transgresser les lois de sa famille et à se servir de la machine interdite, cette machine que ses propres ancêtres avaient condamnée, jugeant les leurs encore trop primitifs pour s'en servir avec parcimonie et raison. Ils n'avaient pas voulu que des guerres soient déclanchés par leur faute. Alors ils avaient renoncé. Et ils étaient morts maintenant. Mais avant de rendre leur dernier soupir, ils avaient transmis leur secret à leur descendance, leur faisant promettre de ne dévoiler cette machine au monde que quand ils sentiraient que les gens seraient prêt à l'accepter et à l'utiliser pour d'autres choses qu'à des fins personnelles autres que l'ambition de conquête, la soif de pouvoir . . .

Mais tous étaient morts les uns après les autres sans que le monde ait suffisamment évolué à leur sens. Jusqu'à ce que ce secret de famille, cette légende n'arrive à ses oreilles à lui, Yokkyû, le paria. Mais le même sang coulait dans ses veines que dans les leurs alors ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Le jeune homme avait toujours pressenti que la prophétie et la machine étaient liées et il avait toujours ce besoin brûlant de s'en servir. Mais il avait résisté jusque-là, pour sa famille, même s'il avait été mis à part dès son plus jeune âge . . .

Cependant, son dernier parent était mort quelques jours plus tôt, faisant de lui le dernier survivant de leur si prestigieuse famille d'inventeurs, les Tensai. C'était sa famille qui avait inventé l'adaptateur universel du langage, capable de traduire n'importe quelle langue existant dans l'univers, dans n'importe quel monde. C'était encore sa famille qui avait fabriqué un rayon rétrécissant capable de diminuer n'importe quel objet ou personne vivante ainsi que son contraire, un rayon grossissant. C'était toujours sa famille qui était à l'origine d'un sérum qui, une fois entré en contact avec une personne l'empêchait de faire du mal à celle qui l'avait confectionné. Cela paraissait compliqué mais était en fait très simple : cette substance, qu'elle soit appliquée sur la peau ou ingérée, se frayait un chemin jusqu'au cerveau où elle court-circuitait quelques neurones. Le tour était joué et un cheveu, un peu de peau, de sang ou de salive suffisait pour identifier la personne ayant préparé le breuvage.

Et sa famille ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Seulement, l'avidité des hommes était sans bornes et ils avaient faits mauvais usage de ces technologies qui avaient faillit conduire à des guerres civiles. Alors les Tensai avaient décidé d'utiliser leur plus puissante création : le sérum de l'oubli ! Diffusé dans l'eau potable, bientôt chacun eut oublié les inventions qui avaient mis à mal la planète entière. Sa famille avait alors pu souffler et reprendre une vie normale. Mais plus jamais aucune invention ne fut révélée au monde. Les résultats étaient pour le moins peu concluants, désespérants et très violents.

Mais Yokkyû était désormais libre de se servir de tout ceci comme bon lui semblait. Tout lui appartenait et personne ne pourrait lui dire ce qu'il était bien ou pas de faire. Il savait qu'il avait toujours suscité la méfiance et la peur de sa famille avec son obsession pour la prophétie. Mais il n'y pouvait rien si il était attiré comme par un aimant. Oui, il était obsédé par elle. Et alors ? Personne n'en était mort pour autant ! Qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ? Certains étaient pires que lui, notamment ceux qui avaient une passion un peu trop poussée pour les substances hallucinogènes. Ca, ça c'était dangereux. Pour eux comme pour leur entourage.

Mais lui, il était parfaitement inoffensif. Il avait passé la plupart de son temps à faire des recherches dans les bibliothèques, les centres spécialisés dans la mythologie et autres choses ayant trait au surnaturel et aux prophéties, sur des terminaux, source de plus d'informations qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Source de beaucoup de bêtises et de déception aussi.

Finalement ses efforts avaient payés car aujourd'hui il avait trouvé ce qui avait le plus d'importance, ce qui sans quoi toute recherche se serait révélée vaine, hasardeuse et dangereuse. Il avait trouvé les noms des endroits où étaient sensé habiter les élus. Il en était si transporté de joie qu'il aurait voulu le hurler. Mais il se contint. Personne ne devait être au courant, personne. C'était sa prophétie, sa légende, sa vie à lui !

Il commença alors ses préparatifs de départ, programmant ce dernier pour le lendemain. Il pris sa fidèle sacoche, vieux modèle en tissu que plus personne n'utilisait depuis belle lurette mais à la fois solide et vaste. Et à l'aide de son rayon rétrécissant, il y fourra une quantité impressionnante d'inventions qui pourraient lui servir dans sa quête des élus. Il fit aussi une bonne provision d'eau et de nourriture, rétrécis eux aussi, car il ne savait si il trouverait de quoi se sustenter là où il allait. Après tout, qui savait ce qu'ils mangeaient et buvaient ?

Son sommeil cette nuit-là fut agité et entrecoupé de rêves plus étranges les uns que les autres. Au final, il se leva à l'aube, pas vraiment reposé et aussi excité que la veille. Sa sacoche en bandoulière, il se dirigea vers le sous-sol, là où reposait la machine interdite. Déverrouillant la lourde porte, il s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois devant ce qui était selon lui la plus merveilleuse des inventions de sa famille.

Taillée entièrement dans un énorme diamant (de plusieurs mètres de long, de large et de haut) de forme sphérique, elle resplendissait à la lueur de la flamme tremblotante de sa bougie (la lumière artificielle ne lui plaisait pas, agressant la délicate machine de ses pseudo rayons). Il aimait à en caresser les moindres recoins, la polissant, la nettoyant et la chouchoutant. C'était son petit bijou à lui, l'amour se sa vie. Certains auraient pu trouver ça ridicule si ils avaient été au courant. Mais lui, il se moquait bien de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Il vivait sa vie, ils avaient la leur. Il n'interférait pas dans leur intimité, ils ne violeraient pas la sienne.

Appuyant sur un bouton, la partie supérieure se souleva, laissant apparaître l'intérieur sertit de toutes les pierres précieuses et inimaginables ainsi que d'or et d'argent. Ses ancêtres s'étaient aperçus à juste titre que plus que tous autres matériaux, les matières précieuses irradiaient d'une puissante énergie qui était capable de faire beaucoup de miracles en étant combinées à la technologie la plus avancée.

Le diamant et l'argent surtout. Cette alliance avait des pouvoirs peu communs. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la coque était faite de diamant, finement ciselé d'argent. Le tout rehaussé par quelques émeraudes, saphirs, rubis, opales, lapis-lazulis et autres. Ils se présentaient sous la forme de boutons, de manettes, de signaux lumineux où étaient simplement là pour décorer.

Et de la surface, il y en avait. Pour preuve, son petit bijou, était presque de la dimension de sa maison, emplissant entièrement le sous-sol. Et leur maison était une des plus grande qu'il existait dans son pays. Une dizaine de personnes aurait pu y vivre sans se gêner pour autant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Yokkyû posa avec précaution le volumineux paquet qu'il avait emporté avec lui puis s'assit sur le siège en argent et laissa ses doigts vagabonder rêveusement sur les touches et les manettes de la machine qui allait lui permettre d'entreprendre sa quête des huit élus.

Il repensa alors avec nostalgie à ce jour où il avait utilisé la machine pour la première fois qui fut aussi sa dernière. Il en connaissant déjà le fonctionnement par cœur mais avait toujours eu interdiction formelle de s'en servir. Alors, un jour où il était seul chez lui (il devait avoir 12 ans à cette époque si il se souvenait bien) il était descendu, monté dans la machine et il avait cherché où aller. Puis la réponse lui était apparue. Puisque cette machine pouvait aller n'importe où, il allait voir ce dont elle était capable. Fier de son idée il avait pianoté deux mots sur le clavier : _Nulle part_.

Riant sous cape, il savait que c'était impossible. Pourtant, la machine avait émis une sorte de gémissement plaintif et Yokkyû avait eu la sensation de se déplacer et de flotter. Puis cela s'était arrêté et il s'était approché des hublots, curieux de voir si il avait vraiment bougé de chez lui.

Un instant, il avait cru rêver et qu'il se réveillerait s'il se pinçait. Mais mis à part qu'une belle tinte rouge vif avait commencé à colorer sa joue, il ne s'était rien passé. Et lui, il avait continué à regarder stupidement dehors. Et à regarder quoi, il se le demandait bien. Il n'y avait rien, absolument rien à regarder. Tout était noir et vide. Oui, s'était tout ce qui l'entourait : rien ! Commençant à paniquer, il s'était demandé où il était. La faible lueur de l'écran de bord lui avait fourni la réponse : nulle part, il n'était nulle part. La machine avait réussit l'impossible !

A la fois ivre de joie et complètement paniqué, il s'était dépêché de taper son adresse pour pouvoir rentrer avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition et de celle de la machine. Il avait été à la fois euphorique et tétanisé quand il s'était posé dans le sous-sol. Jamais ensuite il n'avait retenté un quelconque voyage. Mais maintenant, maintenant, il était prêt !

Se redressant, il appuya sur le bouton de fermeture qui refit coulisser les 'portes' sans un bruit. Puis, sans un mot, il décida de se rendre là où devait se trouver le premier élu, _le youkaï d'or et d'argent mêlé_ dont la fierté était à toute épreuve. Alors, sur son clavier en émeraude, il tapa le nom de sa première destination : _Epoque Sengoku Jidai, Japon._

Comment la machine savait exactement l'endroit où il fallait qu'elle atterrisse, l'époque exacte, Yokkyû n'en savait strictement rien. Personne dans sa famille ne le savait. Est-ce que l'inventeur lui-même avait été au courant de son fonctionnement exact ? Probablement, mais qui savait ?

Quoi qu'il en était, le voyage avait commencé pour lui. Il se sentait flotter, comme la toute première fois. Mais l'atterrissage, si tant est que l'on puisse dire qu'il y avait eu un atterrissage lors de son premier essai, fut cette fois-ci brutal. Une forte secousse fit trembler son vaisseau dès que celui-ci toucha le sol.

Ne perdant pas de temps, mais le coeur battant follement la chamade, Yokkyû rassembla ce dont il avait besoin à savoir sa fidèle et vieille sacoche, dans laquelle il ajouta une sphère de verre transparente. Puis, il sortit. Et il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : des arbres à perte de vue ! Lui qui n'en avait vu qu'en image dans les livres, lui qui vivait dans un monde où ils avaient disparu . . . _Quel spectacle magnifique . . ._

Un cri de l'autre côté de ce qu'il se rappelait être des buissons (aussi vu dans un livre) le fit revenir à la réalité et son esprit rationnel reprit le dessus sur son esprit émerveillé. Sortant son rayon d'invisibilité (encore une invention de sa famille) il s'en servit pour faire disparaître son vaisseau et pour se faire disparaître lui-même.

Il s'avança dans la direction des cris et Yokkyû déboucha dans une clairière où cinq personnes et un animal (qu'il identifia ainsi puisque ceux de son monde avaient aussi disparu) se trouvaient. Il s'arrêta et se concentra, laissant son traducteur faire le travail. Celui-ci identifia la langue comme étant du japonais. Visiblement la jeune fille brune était en colère contre un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs, légèrement argentés. Jeune homme qui avait des oreilles étranges d'ailleurs, comme des oreilles de chien (encore vu dans un livre). Par contre, à part le tout petit garçon qui lui paraissait aussi étrange, les trois autres lui ressemblaient à lui, et à ceux de son monde.

Les cris de la jeune fille reprenant, Yokkyû s'e concentra de nouveau sur ce qu'elle disait. Apparemment elle accusait le jeune homme, qui semblait s'appeler Inu-Yasha, d'avoir l'esprit tordu et de s'imaginer toujours des choses fausses à son sujet et celui d'un certain Kôga. Le dénommé Inu-Yasha se retourna et se mit à son tour à invectiver la jeune fille, la traitant de girouette, etc . . . Visiblement pleine de fureur, cette dernière hurla un _'osuwari'_ à pleins poumons, que son traducteur avait interprété comme un _'couché'_. Et à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme se coucha brutalement au sol. Enfin Yokkyû eut plutôt eu l'impression qu'il avait été entraîné au sol. Mais vu que personne n'était assez proche de lui . . .

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le marqua le plus, non. Il avait eu le temps de voir les yeux de cet Inu-Yasha. Des yeux dorés ! _Un youkaï d'or et d'argent mêlé . . . Des yeux d'or, des cheveux d'argent . . . _Alors ce serait lui ? Cependant la jeune fille continuait à le traiter de baka (traduction : idiot). Alors qu'il se rebellait et allait vulgarité croissante, le deuxième jeune homme se leva avec un soupir et assomma un bon coup le jeune homme qui resta inconscient au sol. _Non, ça ne peut être lui . . . pas assez fier . . . _

La jeune fille, apparemment Kagome au nom que lui avait donné le jeune homme, s'accroupit devant Inu-Yasha et commença à réfléchir à voix haute en disant qu'il devrait un peu plus prendre exemple sur Sesshômaru, son frère aîné et mûrir un peu car à part leur ressemblance physique, yeux d'or et cheveux d'argents, ils étaient complètement différents. Gênée, elle se dépêcha de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne comme Sesshômaru, sans sentiments, méprisant les ningen (traduction : humains) ni un youkaï cruel avec une fierté sans borne et . . .

Mais Yokkyû ne l'écoutait déjà plus car maintenant il savait qui il devait chercher : un dénommé Sesshômaru. Leur murmurant un léger _'Arigatô'_ (traduction : merci) il partit à la recherche de son premier élu. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps car un _'Sesshômaru-samaaaaaaaaa !'_ retentissant l'arrêta en plein chemin. Se dirigeant vers l'origine du cri, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Une voix grinçante demanda à Rin, sûrement la personne qui venait de crier, de se taire et de laisser Sesshômaru-sama tranquille.

Yokkyû déboucha alors dans une autre clairière, où il découvrit des êtres étranges : une petite fille, une CVNI (Chose Verte Non Identifiée), un animal massif à deux têtes et surtout, surtout un jeune homme majestueux aux longs cheveux d'argent et aux yeux de la couleur de l'or. Son cœur manqua un battement et là, il le sentit : c'était vraiment lui, l'élu qu'il était venu chercher dans ce monde !

S'apprêtant à agir, un mouvement attira son attention : une sorte de fouet lumineux s'échappait de la main droite du youkaï et se dirigeait droit vers . . . lui ! Impossible ! Il l'avait vu ? Activant à la dernière seconde un bouclier (toujours une invention de sa famille), il recula néanmoins sous le choc. Comment l'avait-il vu alors qu'il était invisible ?

Tous s'étaient figés, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé. C'est alors que le youkaï (traduction : monstre) Sesshômaru prit la parole.

- Sesshômaru : "Je ne sais pas qui ou ce que tu es ni ce que tu veux, mais tu as mal choisi à qui t'attaquer."

Et il s'élança sur lui sans un autre mot, sa main auréolée d'une lueur verte. Yokkyû réfléchit à toute vitesse. Le youkaï semblait puissant, très puissant. Une confrontation directe n'était donc peut-être pas à envisager. Alors il allait profiter des compagnons de son élu.

Il courut vers la fillette qui n'avait toujours pas bougée, trop surprise. Il ne su comment, mais Sesshômaru paru le comprendre et il accéléra, sans doute pour le tuer avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Avec un sourire que le youkaï ne pu voir, il s'arrêta. Il pu voir un éclat de surprise passer dans ses yeux dorés tandis qu'un murmure lui échappa.

- Yokkyû : "Tu es le premier élu."

Il leva alors la main et un rayon sortit d'une de ses bagues, trop proche pour que Sesshômaru puisse l'éviter, et il frappa le youkaï de plein fouet. Il se figea une seconde, une expression de profonde surprise sur le visage, puis il commença à rétrécir.

Yokkyû ne perdit pas de temps. Il l'attrapa et le plaça vivement dans sa sphère transparente dans laquelle il libéra un gaz soporifique. Il s'enfuit ensuite en direction de son vaisseau laissant là, une CVNI, une petite fille et un animal à deux têtes stupéfiés, trop stupéfiés pour pouvoir bouger.

Une fois à l'abri, Yokkyû fit cesser le mode invisible et il respira plus librement, soulagé d'avoir réussit et d'être sain et sauf. Mais sa quête était loin d'être finie et il le savait. Rangeant la sphère contenant Sesshômaru à l'abri, il tapa la seconde destination sur son clavier d'émeraude pour aller chercher _le jeune ninja du sable possédé à Suna no Kuni, Japon. _

Une nouvelle fois, la sensation de flotter puis d'atterrir brutalement se fit ressentir. Lorsque Yokkyû sortit, il ne vit que du sable à perte de vue. Un désert (encore et toujours d'après ce qu'il avait lu). Logique puisque Suna signifiait (traduction) désert ! Prenant une autre sphère et ayant activé le mode invisible de son vaisseau, il sortit trouver le second élu de sa prophétie.

Contrairement à la forêt, ce village fourmillait de monde. Le jeune homme choisit de rester visible pour pouvoir glaner quelques informations sur le jeune ninja. Mais il erra de longues minutes avant de renoncer à le trouver seul. Cherchant à qui demander conseil, il avisa un jeune homme isolé de la foule, tout de noir vêtu, une jarre sur le dos.

Il s'en approcha et remarqua avec étonnement que plus il s'approchait de lui, moins il y avait de monde. Il finit par être complètement seul dans cette portion de la rue avec le jeune garçon, debout sur un mur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il l'interpella.

- Yokkyû : "Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais pourriez-vous m'aider s'il vous plait ?"

Lorsque ce dernier baissa les yeux, Yokkyû pu voir la surprise qu'ils contenaient. Ils lui posaient une question muette : _'Pourquoi venir me parler, à moi ?'_. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des deux ne dit mot, se jaugeant l'un l'autre. Puis Yokkyû se décida.

- Yokkyû : "Je suis un voyageur étranger et je recherche une personne habitant ce village. Malheureusement je suis complètement perdu. Pourriez-vous m'aider ?"

Le jeune garçon continua de le dévisager, semblant ne pas trop y croire. Puis un léger sourire, d'un dixième de seconde tout au plus, effleura ses lèvres.

Il sauta alors lestement au sol, atterrissant devant Yokkyû qui pu l'observer plus attentivement. Outre ses cheveux de la couleur du feu et le signe aï (traduction : amour) tatoué sur son front, c'étaient les marques noires cerclant ses yeux qui attirèrent son attention. _C'est du maquillage ou c'est naturel ?_ Et ses yeux, sans pupille, juste deux iris bleu/vert à la fois froids comme la glace mais brûlant tel le feu. Quel paradoxe !

D'une voix grave, que Yokkyû n'aurait jamais pensé entendre un jour sortir d'un garçon de cet âge (entre 14 et 16 ans sûrement), il se présenta.

: "Je suis Gaara, le Kazekage (traduction : chef des ninjas) de Suna no Kuni. Je connais chaque habitant et je serais heureux de vous aider. Quel est le nom de cette personne que vous recherchez ?"

- Yokkyû : _Embarrassé._ "Je l'ignore."

- Gaara : "Vous cherchez une personne dont vous ne connaissez pas le nom ?"

- Yokkyû : "Cette personne a quelques caractéristiques particulières : premièrement, c'est un homme ; deuxièmement, c'est un ninja ; troisièmement, il est possédé, peut-être par du sable, je n'en suis pas sûr et quatrièmement, il ne peut pas dormir."

Il ne vit que trop tard la physionomie du dénommé Gaara s'assombrir à ses paroles, qu'une fois que le sable l'eut enserré dans son étreinte mortelle dont personne ne s'échappait.

- Gaara : "Que me veux-tu ?"

Les yeux de Yokkyû s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Alors ce serait lui ? Oui, son cœur battait la chamade comme devant Sesshômaru. Enfin là c'était peut-être parce que le sable l'empêchait de respirer de manière convenable.

- Yokkyû : "Tu . . . tu es le deuxième élu . . ."

Ce murmure qui s'échappa de ses lèvres paru étonner Gaara et son sable se relâcha, laissant la liberté suffisante à Yokkyû d'agir. Il libéra son gaz soporifique sous le nez du jeune qui se trouvait en face de lui. L'effet fut immédiat : un éclat effrayé passa dans ses yeux qui finirent par se fermer tandis que le sable se relâchait.

Yokkyû aspira une grande goulée d'air frais et massa ses membres endoloris avant de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours (ce qui était le cas puisque tous les passants s'étaient enfuit en voyant le Kazekage s'en prendre à un étranger). Il utilisa alors son rayon pour rétrécir le jeune homme et l'enfermer dans sa sphère. Il retourna ensuite en vitesse à son vaisseau où il le déposa aux côtés de Sesshômaru avant de se mettre en route pour aller chercher son troisième élu : _l'ange protecteur du feu, Yetsirah, Monde Céleste_.

Nouveau décollage, nouvel atterrissage, nouveau monde. Celui-ci était couvert de fleurs, de buissons et d'arbres, un vrai paradis pour Yokkyû. Mais en même temps il était venu chercher un ange, non ? Et en plus il était dans le monde céleste. Rendant une nouvelle fois son vaisseau invisible, il partit en quête de son ange du feu.

Mais il eut à pine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'un brasier infernal s'éleva quelques mètres plus loin, carbonisant tout de son souffle brûlant. Il fut suivi de jurons que son traducteur préféra passer sous silence. Yokkyû s'avança alors vers la source des cris et là, il le vit, lui, son troisième élu sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Un jeune homme de petite taille, débraillé, avec une grande épée dans le dos, aux cheveux de la même couleur que le feu qui l'entourait, un dragon tatoué sur la joue gauche descendant jusqu'à son torse imberbe . . . Oui, il avait sentit que c'était lui. Et sa prémonition lui apparut comme totalement justifiée quand deux ailes immaculées jaillirent de son dos alors qu'il hurlait de nouveau.

: "Putain Raphael espèce de médecin pervers de mes deux ! Quand vas-tu te décider à te réveiller bordel de merde ! Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur d'attendre !"

Ne pouvant plus patienter plus, Yokkyû se précipita vers lui, ne s'arrêtant que quand la chaleur devint trop importante. Il hurla alors pour se faire entendre.

- Yokkyû : **"EXCUSEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !" **

L'ange se figea, son feu disparu et il le regarda avec insistance, semblant chercher son visage dans sa mémoire.

: "Le médecin pervers est enfin sorti du coma ?"

Yokkyû perçu la note d'espoir qui avait fait vibrer la voix de son interlocuteur. Il fut au regret de briser son espoir.

- Yokkyû : "Veuillez me pardonner mais je l'ignore. Cependant . . . êtes-vous l'ange protecteur du feu ?"

- : _Auréolé de flammes et s'y croyant à mort. _"Tu es bien stupide pour oser venir me déranger sans motif valable, blanc-bec ! Sache que je suis un guerrier farouche descendu du monde suprême des cieux ! Le redoutable dragon qui s'ébat sur mon visage fait trembler tous ceux qui s'en approchent ! On m'appelle Mikael, l'ange du feu, le roi de tous les anges !"

- Yokkyû : "Tu es le troisième élu."

Yokkyû ne lui laissa qu'à peine le temps de finir, le rétrécissant, le capturant et l'endormant en quelques secondes. Puis il retourna à son vaisseau avant que les cris de ce personnage volcanique n'attirent du monde. Une nouvelle fois, il rangea la sphère au côté des autres avant d'aller rechercher son quatrième élu, _l'homme au maquillage de sang, Forêt d'Aokigahara, Japon. _

Suivit un nouveau départ, une nouvelle arrivée, un nouvel endroit à découvrir. Dans celui-ci, aucune verdure, juste des constructions faite d'un métal jaune : de l'or ! Qui pouvait donc bien être assez riche pour faire autant de bâtiments dans le métal précieux ? Yokkyû devait se l'avouer, il en avait gratté un peu pour l'analyser avant de partir à la recherche de l'homme qu'il voulait trouver.

Après avoir rendu son vaisseau invisible, il déambula dans ce dédale plusieurs longues minutes avant de trouver les premiers êtres vivants. Par l'entrebâillement d'une porte immense, il assista à un combat titanesque. Un homme brun et un autre blond se battaient comme des fauves enragés. Une jeune fille blonde regardait le combat avec appréhension aux côtés d'un jeune homme apparemment aveugle et d'un colosse à la musculature vraiment plus qu'impressionnante. Finalement, et après bien des rebondissements, l'homme brun, un certain Kyo, gagna le combat. Puis après quelques minutes de blabla, lui et ses compagnons partirent, laissant là le jeune homme blond.

Yokkyû attendit un peu avant d'aller à la rencontre de ce dernier qui l'intéressait tout particulièrement. Il ne lui avait pas échappé qu'au cours du combat, ce jeune homme, se nommant Luciole d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre, s'était "maquillé" avec son propre sang. Et même alors que son visage accusait les coups qu'il avait pris, comme tout son corps d'ailleurs, il en restait encore des vestiges.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant lui, le jeune homme blond releva lentement la tête.

- Luciole : "Tu veux te battre ?"

- Yokkyû : "Euh . . . sans façon."

- Luciole : "C'est vrai que t'as pas l'air fort. Moi je ne veux me battre que contre Kyo et des adversaires puissants. Même si je suis blessé c'est moi qui reste le plus fort. Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? T'es qui ? Tu veux te battre ?"

Yokkyû resta muet devant cet étalage infantile. Il comprit à ce moment pourquoi il avait été qualifié de bizarre dans les informations qu'il avait réussi à trouver. Oui, il avait compris.

- Yokkyû : "Tu es le quatrième élu."

- Luciole : "Le quoi ?"

- Yokkyû : "Le quatrième élu."

- Luciole : "C'est quoi un élu ?"

- Yokkyû : "Quelqu'un qui est choisi pour accomplir quelque chose de spécial. C'est ça un élu."

- Luciole : "C'est qui l'élu ?"

- Yokkyû : _Légèrement irrité. _"C'est toi l'élu."

- Luciole : ". . ."

- Yokkyû : "Quoi encore ?"

- Luciole : "C'est quoi un élu ?"

Comprenant qu'il était inutile d'ajouter un mot de plus, il rétrécit, enferma puis endormit le jeune homme sans heurt, tout comme il l'avait fait pour le précédent. Ça avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord, c'en était même décevant. _Mais au moins je ne l'entends plus déblatérer des imbécillités. C'est fou ce qu'il peut être irritant. _

Il retourna alors à son vaisseau, après s'être perdu et avoir erré durant un temps qui lui paru interminable. Même scénario que dans les cas précédents : il déposa la sphère en sécurité avant de taper sa cinquième destination pour aller chercher son _magicien princier et volage, Royaume magique d'Aster_.

Cette fois, il arriva dans la cour d'un immense château entièrement blanc. Sans nul doute celui d'un roi. Mais son cinquième élu n'était-il pas un prince ? C'était donc tout à fait normal. A part que ce château était vraiment énorme, plus de dix fois la superficie de sa propre maison déjà de bonnes dimensions, si ce n'était plus.

Mais une nouvelle fois, l'appel de la nature fut le plus fort car juste après avoir camouflé son vaisseau, il s'aventura dans le jardin qui ne paraissait pas avoir de limites et qui embaumait les fleurs fraîchement écloses (enfin c'est ainsi qu'il avait interprété leur parfum). Les roses et les lys y abondaient (il s'en souvenait pour les avoir vu dans un livre) et l'enivraient complètement.

Des rires lui parvinrent soudain et il retrouva toute sa prudence en quelques secondes. Il passa en mode invisible et s'approcha de l'origine du bruit à pas de loups. Des femmes couraient dans tous les sens en riant tandis qu'un homme aux longs cheveux bruns leur donnait la chasse, riant aussi et leur lançant des fleurs. Ou plutôt non, il les faisait apparaître comme par magie au-dessus d'elles, telle une douce pluie parfumée. Et chacune avait un type de fleur différent. Celui par lequel il les appelait en écoutant bien. L'une était la violette, l'autre l'œillet de Chine, une autre la pensée . . .

D'après les _'Oh, prince Jeile !'_ et les _'Et moi prince Jeile?'_ il était évident que cet homme était prince, magicien et coureur de femmes. Mais le plus intéressant, c'étaient ses vêtements, des vêtements composés presque uniquement de froufrou bruissant au moindre mouvement . . . Même sous la torture, Yokkyû n'aurait jamais accepté de porter une telle abomination pour la gent masculine.

- Jeile : "Vous pouvez disposer mesdemoiselles."

Finalement lassé de ce petit jeu, le prince demanda aux servantes de partir et il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe avec un soupir triste.

- Jeile : "Où es-tu jeune Reine des Lys ? Où es-tu Airi ? Tu me manques . . ."

Yokkyû s'avança alors mais une brindille craqua, alertant le prince Jeile qui se releva.

- Jeile : "Qui est là ?"

- Yokkyû : "Tu es le cinquième élu."

Devant cette réponse, un sourire apparu sur le visage de Jeile et il s'élança vers Yokkyû en criant et riant.

- Jeile : "Alam, ce n'est pas bien d'essayer de faire peur à son grand frère adoré ! Je sais que tu m'aimes et que ma royale personne est irrésistible mais de là à m'espionner en te rendant invisible . . . et c'est quoi cette histoire d'élu ? De toute façon, je sais où tu es, mon petit frère chéri !"

Yokkyû n'eut que le temps de le rapetisser avant que l'homme ne l'embrasse (du moins le pensait-il). Il l'enferma malgré ses protestations et l'endormit avant de retourner à son vaisseau en quatrième vitesse alors que des voix retentissaient en demandant au prince Jeile pourquoi il avait crié ainsi.

Yokkyû déposa sa sphère avec les autres et redonna un petit coup de somnifère à Sesshômaru qui commençait déjà à se réveiller. Puis il se dirigea vers son clavier et tapa les coordonnées du sixième élu, la première fille les composant, _la jeune fille dont les mots ont un pouvoir, Tokyo, Japon_.

Des immeubles à perte de vue . . . Qu'ils étaient hauts ! Lui qui était habitué aux maisons avec au plus deux étages . . . On aurait dit qu'ils pouvaient toucher le ciel tellement leur hauteur paraissait inimaginable. C'était magique de voir autant de mondes et de constater qu'aucun ne ressemblait au précédent. C'était vraiment magique, euphorisant et grisant.

Mais avec tant de bâtiments et d'étages, combien de personnes pouvaient bien vivre ici ? Comment allait-il trouver sa jeune fille ? Un groupe de lycéennes qui passait lui donna une idée. Si il allait chercher des informations dans un établissement fréquenté par des jeunes filles, il finirait par la trouver !

La chance parue enfin lui sourire après plusieurs heures, en tout début d'après-midi, alors qu'il commençait à désespérer. Caché de l'autre côté du grillage, et en mode invisible, il se trouvait à côté d'une piste de sport où les élèves s'entraînaient. L'heure étant actuellement au saut en longueur, les élèves, garçons et filles, passaient un par un. Et Yokkyû s'ennuyait. Et ferme par-dessus le marché. Il avait beau scruter de toutes ses forces, il ne voyait pas son élu dont les mots avaient un pouvoir.

Il allait s'en aller lorsque ce fut le tour de la dernière élève, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains coupés courts apparemment timide, qui rougit quand on lui annonça que c'était à elle. _C'est la dernière et après je vais chercher ailleurs. _

Il l'avait regardé prendre son élan, blasé en songeant que partie comme elle l'était, elle n'allait pas aller bien loin. Au mieux faire trente centimètres, au pire mordre ou tomber. En passant près de la grille, il entendit un quasi imperceptible _'Vimk !'_ qu'elle murmura. Au même moment, elle sembla prendre son envol pour atterrir souplement et gracieusement deux ou trois mètres après la fin de la piste.

Yokkyû sentit sa mâchoire tomber et ses yeux s'exorbiter, tout comme ceux des camarades et du professeur de la jeune fille. _Prodigieux . . . _Cette dernière fut immédiatement assaillie de toutes part et malgré ses vaines protestations son professeur l'entraîna de force avec lui.

Du coup, le jeune homme n'eut plus envie de partir. Il décida donc de l'attendre à la sortie de son établissement. Que cette attente fut longue. Il aurait aimé revenir à son vaisseau pour s'assurer des ses élus dormaient toujours, mais il avait trop peur de ne pas revenir à temps et de la rater. Alors il ne bougea pas.

Et il en fut enfin récompensé quand elle finit par sortir. Seulement, elle n'était pas seule, deux jeunes hommes se tenaient à ses côtés. L'un brun avec un arc, l'autre blond avec une tresse. Une petite boule rose flottait autour d'eux.

: "Je suis désolé Alice, je ne vais pas pouvoir te raccompagner ce soir. Mon oncle compte sur moi pour travailler."

- Alice : "Ce n'est pas grave Wakamiya, ne t'en fait pas."

??? 2 : "Je dois aussi partir avec Kyô, j'ai à lui parler."

- Alice : "Pas de problème Nyozéka."

??? 3 : "Moi je suis libre comme l'air ma Alice chérie !"

- Kyô Wakamiya : "Nan, toi aussi tu viens travailler avec moi. On t'héberge alors tu pourrais au moins rembourser ce que tu nous coûtes !"

- Frey : _Puppy eyes. _"Mais moi je voulais raccompagner Aliiiice !"

- Kyô : "Arrête de faire le gamin !"

- Alice : "Je suis une grande fille Frey, je peux rentrer seule chez moi."

- Kyô : "Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?"

- Alice : "Oui."

- Frey : "Tu es sûre ?"

- Alice : "Bien sûr ! Allez rentrez vite tous les deux."

- Frey : "Si tu le dis. Mais d'abord . . . un bisou pour se dire au revoir !" _Se jette sur Alice. _

- Kyô : "Freeeeeeeeeeeey !" _L'attrape par le col. _"Bas les pattes ! Allons-y !"

- Frey : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kyô ? T'es jaloux hein ?"

- Kyô : _Sort son arc de son étui. _"Tu peux répéter ?"

- Frey : "Parfaitement ! T'es jaloux ! T'es amoureux de moi ? Ça te dirait un truc à trois ?"

- Kyô : "Tu veux vraiment mourir !"

- Nyozéka : "Bon retour Alice. Je me charge de les calmer."

- Alice : "Bon courage."

Riant avec légèreté, la jeune fille partit après un dernier signe de la main. Yokkyû la suivit immédiatement. Et quand ils se furent assez éloignés et personne d'autre ne fut en vue, il courut pour se retrouver face à elle. Ne pouvant le voir, Alice le percuta de plein fouet. Elle fut plus surprise qu'effrayé lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait rien devant elle. Mais elle prit peur quand elle entendit Yokkyû parler.

- Yokkyû : "Tu es la sixième élue."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ou peut-être pour crier, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'un coup de rayon il la rétrécit, l'enferma et l'endormit grâce à son gaz soporifique. _Plus que deux . . . _Il ne lui en restait plus que deux à trouver. Et après les élus seraient au complet.

Rentrant en quatrième vitesse à son vaisseau, il déposa Alice près des autres, re-gazant ceux qui faisaient mine de se réveiller. Maintenant, assit sur son siège, il allait chercher _la jeune ninja aux yeux de perle, Konoha no Kuni._

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Yokkyû se retrouva au pays des feuilles en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Et là, l'ambiance lui rappela étrangement celle du pays du sable qu'il avait visité en second : le village grouillait de monde.

Attendez voir . . . des noms de villages assez semblables, deux ninjas . . . _Ne me dites pas qu'ils viennent du même monde ! _Voulant en être certain, il chercha une personne qui n'était pas trop occupée pour répondre à sa question. Une jeune fille de préférence. Et avec un peu de chance, ce serait la bonne. Car en y réfléchissant bien, il avait toujours trouvé son élu du premier coup. Il avait vraiment de la chance.

Avisant une jeune fille cachée derrière un poteau de bois, il s'en approcha. Il lui sembla qu'elle contemplait avec émerveillement une jeune homme blond qui dégageait autant d'énergie qu'une tornade et qui se chamaillait plus ou moins gentiment avec une jeune fille du même âge aux cheveux roses.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Cela eut plus d'effet que celui qu'il avait escompté car elle sursauta violement, comme quelqu'un prit en flagrant délit. Puis avisant que c'était un homme qui lui faisait face, elle se mit à rougir violement. D'autant plus que Yokkyû la regardait dans les yeux sans ciller. Il était comme hypnotisé par ses deux yeux laiteux, sans pupilles, qui luisaient telles des perles.

- Yokkyû : "Excuse-moi . . . je suis un voyageur étranger et je crois que je me suis perdu . . . Je suis bien à Suna no Kuni ?"

: "Euh . . . non . . . je . . . vous êtes à Konoha no Kuni . . . Suna se trouve plus au sud-ouest . . ."

- Yokkyû : "C'est pas vrai, quel maladroit je fais !"

: "Euh . . . Je . . . je suis désolée . . ."

- Yokkyû : _Riant. _"Et de quoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute."

: "Je . . ."

- Yokkyû : "Je m'appelle Yokkyû Tensai, et toi ?"

: "Hinata . . . Hyûga Hinata."

- Yokkyû : "Dis-moi Hinata, je peux te poser une question ?"

- Hinata : "Euh . . . oui . . ."

- Yokkyû : "Tu es une ninja ?"

- Hinata : "Euh . . . oui . . ."

- Yokkyû : "Mais c'est magnifique ! Ça veut dire que tu es la septième élue et qu'il ne m'en manque plus qu'une à trouver !"

- Hinata : "Une élue ? De quoi parlez-vous ?"

- Yokkyû : "Une dernière question : es-tu prête à faire un long voyage ?"

- Hinata : "Hein ? Mais . . . mais . . . je . . ."

- Yokkyû : "Parfait !"

Et après s'être assuré que personne ne les regardait, il rétrécit la jeune fille surprise et complètement prise de cour avant de la capturer et de l'endormir. Il courut alors une nouvelle fois jusqu'à son vaisseau où il déposa Hinata avec ses six autres élus. Il poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'il s'assit devant les commandes, prêt à partir chercher _la jeune femme aux multiples lames. _

Mais alors qu'il allait pianoter sa localisation, il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il n'en avait noté aucune ! Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas en avoir noté ! Quelle catastrophe ! Comment allait-il faire pour la trouver s'il ne savait pas où chercher ? Il devait y avoir tellement de mondes différents et dont il ne connaissait pas le nom . . . Comment pouvait-il s'y prendre ?

Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, il s'exhorta au calme et à la patience. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse posément et calmement. A la force de faire fonctionner les rouages de ses méninges, une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit. _Et si je m'en remettais tout simplement à la chance ? _

Bien sûr, c'était hasardeux. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Et puis ça avait si bien marché jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi pas cette fois ? Inspirant et expirant plusieurs fois, Yokkyû ferma les yeux et laissa ses doigts au-dessus de son clavier d'émeraude. Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, il tapa une lettre en tremblant, puis une autre, et encore une autre alors que sa main prenait de l'assurance. Puis dans un geste automatique, il appuya sur le bouton en saphir qui commandait au départ. Ce n'est qu'au décollage qu'il trouva le courage d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir sa destination : _France, Planète Terre. _

Lorsqu'il eût atterrit, il croisa les doigts en espérant avoir tapé la bonne destination. Lorsqu'il sortit, il se retrouva de nouveau entouré par des arbres. Mais le calme et le bien-être qu'il ressentit sur le moment disparut lorsqu'il perçu des cris et le bruit de lames s'entrechoquant. Ecartant légèrement les branches d'un buisson, Yokkyû observa les quatre personnes qui se tenaient de l'autre côté, devant une petite maison, quatre jeunes femmes.

: "Frappe plus fort ! Comment espères-tu vaincre un adversaire si tes coups sont aussi faibles et mous ?"

??? 2 : "C'est facile pour toi, tu es la meilleure escrimeuse de toute la région ! Peut-être même du pays !"

??? 3 : "C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi tu ne participes pas au tournoi mondial pour tester ton niveau ?"

: "Parce que cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne manipule pas l'épée pour être reconnue de mon pays."

??? 4 : "Alors pourquoi t'entraînes-tu si dur ?"

: "Parce que quand je fais quelque chose, je m'y investi à fond. J'ai appris à manier l'épée dès mon plus jeune âge et c'est vraiment quelque chose qui me plait. En m'entraînant, j'espère acquérir toujours plus de puissance. Et puis sinon, qui vous défendrait contre la racaille qui traîne dans la région, hein ?"

??? 3 : "Un point pour toi, Sesshy-girl . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Bon, la leçon est fini pour aujourd'hui, rentrez chez vous et pensez quand même à vous entraîner. Elodie sur l'esquive, tu n'es pas assez rapide ; Adeline sur l'attaque de front, tu hésites encore trop à y aller franchement, ne pense pas qu'à la défense car plus tu fuiras et plus tu feras une proie facile et Mélanie sur la défense justement parce que tu laisses trop d'ouvertures à ton adversaire."

- Mélanie : _Riant. _"Esclavagiste !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Ouais, et fière de l'être !"

- Elodie : "Ménage-toi tout de même."

- Adeline : "Oui, tu t'entraînes trop ces temps-ci."

- Sesshy-girl : "Même si je ne peux pas atteindre mon but, tout mon entraînement ne sera pas vain."

- Mélanie : "Désolée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Sinon tu sais bien que je t'aurai accompagnée à ce Grand Championnat."

- Elodie et Adeline : "Moi aussi."

- Sesshy-girl : "Ce n'est pas de votre faute les filles. De toute façon il aurait fallu huit membres pour former une équipe et nous n'aurions été que quatre . . ."

- Elodie : "Oui, mais ça te tenait tellement à cœur . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Ce n'est pas grave. Il y en aura bien un autre. D'ici là, j'espère que vous aurez bien progressé."

- Adeline : "On ne te décevra pas !"

- Elodie et Mélanie : "Ouais !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Vous êtes vraiment de bonnes amies. Allez, dépêchez-vous de rentrer que je puisse aller prendre une bonne douche. Je suis couverte de sueur, tout comme vous d'ailleurs !"

Les trois jeunes filles s'éloignèrent, laissant la dénommée Sesshy-girl seule. Cette dernière rengaina ses deux sabres jumeaux dans son dos, les fixant dans une ceinture passée autour de sa taille, avant de s'étirer tout en poussant un soupir.

- Sesshy-girl : "Je suis vannée ! Une bonne douche chaude me fera du bien."

En conséquence de quoi elle rentra dans la maison qui semblait lui appartenir. Yokkyû réfléchit sur la conduite à tenir. Apparemment cette jeune femme était une experte en sabre. Peut-être qu'elle connaissait la personne aux multiples lames. Il décida d'attendre qu'elle revienne. Et il dû patienter une bonne demi-heure avant qu'elle ne reparaisse vêtue d'habits propres, les cheveux encore humides et un livre à la main.

Il la vit s'asseoir puis s'allonger dans un hamac (et oui, il en avait aussi vu la photo dans un livre) à l'ombre des arbres, absorbée dans sa lecture. Tandis qu'il hésitait sur la façon de l'aborder, il l'entendit pousser un nouveau soupir.

- Sesshy-girl : "Les filles avaient raison. Quoi que je puisse dire, mon regret de ne pouvoir participer à ce Championnat est grand. Je m'en faisais une telle joie . . . Mais le gros problème c'est pour la construction de l'équipe. Il faut huit membres en tout. Des membres puissants de préférence. Et dans la région, ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Je ne pouvais décemment pas demander aux filles de m'y accompagner, elles auraient pu être en danger . . ."

Yokkyû prêtait une oreille intéressée à ses propos, buvant littéralement ses paroles. Quel était ce Championnat exactement ?

- Sesshy-girl : _Soupir. _"Si seulement papa et maman étaient encore parmi nous . . . Eux ils auraient sûrement pu me conseiller. Ils auraient su que faire. N'empêche, heureusement que je peux m'abandonner dans la lecture. Rien de tel qu'un bon roman pour vous remonter le moral. Ou un bon manga." _Nouveau soupir. _"Des fois, j'aimerai tellement que ça soit la réalité. Si c'était le cas, j'aurai eu plein de possibilités de compagnons pour le Championnat. Du genre Sesshômaru qui est le meilleur de tous ! J'aurai pu avoir aussi Jakotsu, Luciole, Sasuke Sarutobi, Gaara, Neji, Sakon, Orochimaru, Tasuki, Kaede Nagase, Mikael, Raphael ou même Jeile le pervers . . . Notre équipe aurait été imbattable . . . Quel beau rêve . . . Mais justement, ce n'est qu'un rêve . . ."

Un mouvement derrière les buissons attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Sautant à bas de son hamac sans tomber (exercice très périlleux sur lequel elle s'était longuement, très longuement entraînée), elle tira des poignards de sous ses vêtements et en lança deux dans la zone potentiellement dangereuse.

- Sesshy-girl : "Qui est là ? Montrez-vous !"

Yokkyû sortit alors des fourrés, un poignard dans chaque main.

- Yokkyû : "Je crois que vous avez perdu ceci."

- Sesshy-girl : "Comment avez-vous fait pour les éviter ?"

- Yokkyû : _Sourire mystérieux. _"Mais je ne les ai pas évité."

- Sesshy-girl : "Pardon ?"

- Yokkyû : "Cela n'a pas d'importance. Attrape !"

Lui lançant ses poignards Yokkyû esquissa un petit sourire. La jeune femme rattrapa ses armes, mais elle ne fit pas mine de vouloir les ranger. Elle se méfiait de l'homme qui lui faisait face, il avait quelque chose d'étrange. Et puis il ne semblait pas être français bien qu'il parlât impeccablement sa langue. Elle n'avait rien contre les étrangers, mais lui . . . Ses muscles se contractèrent alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant.

- Sesshy-girl : "N'approchez pas ! Et puis je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer, je ne vous connais pas."

- Yokkyû : "Et si je te disais que grâce à moi il te serait possible de participer à ton fameux Championnat ?"

La jeune fille se figea un instant. Participer au Championnat . . . Cet étranger pouvait faire ça ? Non, elle ne devait pas lui accorder sa confiance aussi facilement.

- Sesshy-girl : "Qui me dit que c'est vrai ? Et puis qui êtes-vous ?"

- Yokkyû : "Je me nomme Yokkyû, Yokkyû Tensai. Je viens de loin, de très loin et j'ai beaucoup voyagé pour finalement arriver ici."

- Sesshy-girl : "Vous y cherchez quelque chose de particulier ?"

- Yokkyû : "Plus maintenant."

- Sesshy-girl : "C'est-à-dire ?"

- Yokkyû : "Que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais : toi, la jeune femme orpheline aux multiples lames."

- Sesshy-girl : "Plait-il ?"

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il avait fumé ? Bu ? Les deux ? Pourquoi l'appelait-il la jeune femme aux multiples lames ? Parce qu'elle se servait de deux katana et de poignards ? Et comment savait-il qu'elle était orpheline ? Et pour le Championnat ? Ah ! Il avait dû l'écouter lorsqu'elle parlait à voix haute. Ça lui apprendrait tien !

- Yokkyû : "Si je te racontais tout, tu ne me croirais pas . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Si on n'essaye pas, on ne peut pas savoir."

- Yokkyû : "Tu es la dernière élue . . . Je peux bien te confier ce pour quoi je suis ici . . . ça excusera le fait que je t'ai observé."

- Sesshy-girl : "Taratata, ça ne va rien excuser du tout. C'est juste une partie de ce que vous me devez."

- Yokkyû : "Comme tu veux. Mais pourrais-je avoir un siège ? Mon histoire risque d'être longue."

- Sesshy-girl : "Tant que vous restez à une distance raisonnable de moi, ça ira."

- Yokkyû : "Je ne vais pas t'agresser tu sais . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Allez, accouchez, je veux savoir."

La jeune femme se cala dans son hamac, deux poignards dans chaque main tandis que Yokkyû prenait place sur une chaise. Il entreprit alors de lui raconter l'histoire de sa famille, la prophétie et ses élus, qu'elle en faisait partie, etc . . . Il lui fit même une démonstration de son rayon rétrécissant puis agrandissant, de celui d'invisibilité . . . La seule chose qu'il passa sous silence ce fut le fait qu'il avait déjà avec lui les sept autres élus.

Sesshy-girl ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, buvant littéralement ses paroles. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Des choses comme ça n'arrivaient que dans les livres, dans les mangas. Elle se pinça pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. _Aïeuuuh ! _Apparemment non ! Alors elle allait vraiment pouvoir participer au Championnat ? Vidée de toute appréhension, elle rangea ses poignards, descendit de son hamac et s'avança vers le jeune homme.

- Sesshy-girl : "Je suis désolée pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Comme mes parents sont décédés alors que j'avais 12 ans, j'ai appris à me débrouiller seule et j'ai un peu de mal à faire confiance aux gens que je ne connais pas."

- Yokkyû : "Y'a pas de mal."

- Sesshy-girl : "Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, on m'appelle Sesshy-girl."

- Yokkyû : "Au jour d'aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Non. Il est mort le même jour que mes parents."

- Yokkyû : "Et quel était-il ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Ça, ça ne regarde que moi. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu pourrais m'aider à participer au Championnat !"

- Yokkyû : _Sourire malicieux. _"Tu me tutoies maintenant ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Réponds !"

- Yokkyû : "Pour ça, j'ai besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose dans mon vaisseau. Attend-moi ici je reviens."

Le jeune homme disparut dans les fourrés. Décidément, la jeune femme lui plaisait et pas uniquement parce qu'elle était la dernière élue. Elle était ouverte d'esprit et avait cru à son histoire sans broncher, alors que peu de gens en auraient été capable. Et puis grâce à elle, il commençait à savoir comment tout allait se passer maintenant que les huit élus allaient être réunis. Et en plus elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder avec ses longs cheveux châtain foncé dont certains reflets tiraient sur le brun, ses grands yeux sombres, la courbe de ses lèvres, sa silhouette mince et sportive . . .

De son côté, Sesshy-girl était comme sur un petit nuage. Son rêve de participer au Grand Championnat allait se réaliser ! Enfin si tant était que Yokkyû n'avait pas menti. Et il n'avait pas intérêt parce que sinon elle se chargerait de le lui faire payer. _S'il s'est foutu de ma tronche, il le sentira passer . . . _

Pour passer le temps, elle essaya de rassembler des impressions sur le jeune homme. Alors voyons . . . Il semblait un peu plus âgé qu'elle et ses vingt printemps. Il était plutôt grand et svelte avec un teint très pâle. Il avait des cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules et de très beaux yeux clairs oscillant selon la lumière entre le bleu et le vert.

Il lui avait paru sympathique, sincère et complètement passionné par cette histoire de prophétie. Il l'avait même avoué de lui-même. Avec un sourire rêveur, la jeune femme se demanda qui pouvaient bien être les autres élus et si elle les rencontrerait un jour. _Ah . . . Si Sesshômaru existait, je suis sûre que ce serait lui le youkaï d'or et d'argent mêlé . . . _

Un léger bruissement dans les fourrés lui annonça le retour de Yokkyû. _Ou l'arrivée de parasites indésirables . . . _Dans le doute, elle garda ses sabres à porté de main et sortit deux poignards. Mais elle les rangea bien vite quand elle aperçut le jeune homme émerger des buissons et avancer vers elle un sourire aux lèvres et _les mains vides. _

- Yokkyû : "T'es plutôt du genre méfiante toi."

- Sesshy-girl : "Quand une fille est plus forte que tous les garçons du coin, ça crée forcément une certaine animosité. Alors il faut toujours être vigilant. Mais passons. Tu ne devais pas aller chercher quelque chose ?"

- Yokkyû : "Exact. Ferme les yeux sans poser de question."

- Sesshy-girl : ". . ."

- Yokkyû : "Allez !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Pourquoi ?"

- Yokkyû : _Ton faussement réprobateur. _"On avait dit pas de question."

- Sesshy-girl : "Ce n'est pas une connerie au moins ?"

- Yokkyû : "Nullement. Tu verras, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire."

- Sesshy-girl : "Ce n'est pas parce que je fermerai les yeux que je ne saurai pas exactement où tu es, tien-le toi pour dit !"

- Yokkyû : "Ça marche!"

La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux, tous ses sens en alerte. Si il en profitait pour essayer de lui faire un sale coup tordu . . . Mais apparemment non. D'après le bruit, il avait l'air de déposer des choses en verre sur la table. Sept choses en verre. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? _Si il en avait sept, ça avait peut-être un rapport avec les sept autres élus. C'étaient peut-être des indices pour les retrouver. Mais en quoi ça l'aiderait à participer au Championnat ?

- Yokkyû : "Tu peux ouvrir les yeux !"

Elle s'exécuta. Et faillit faire une crise cardiaque la seconde suivante. Ce n'était _pas_ possible . . . Elle devait rêver . . . Elle ne pouvait _pas_ voir ce qu'elle pensait voir . . . C'était juste une illusion d'optique . . . Ou la fatigue. Oui, ça devait être ça, elle s'entraînait trop ces derniers temps . . .

- Yokkyû : "Alors ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Je . . ."

- Yokkyû : "Tu ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Je n'arrive pas à y croire . . . C'est vraiment la réalité vraie ? Ce n'est pas une illusion, un mirage, un rêve . . . un piège ?"

Le jeune homme ne pu retenir un sourire amusé. Le trouble de la jeune femme était vraiment attendrissant et à la fois amusant. Elle lui fit un peu penser à lui dans sa jeune enfance.

- Yokkyû : "C'est la réalité. Ils sont tous aussi réels et vivants et toi et moi."

- Sesshy-girl : "C'est . . . c'est magnifique !"

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle avait devant elle . . . non, elle n'osait le dire de peur de les voir éclater telles des bulles de savon que le vent emporterait ensuite au loin. Mais pourtant . . . pourtant . . .

Avançant la main, elle donna un petit coup sur la sphère transparente le plus proche d'elle et poussa un petit cri quand sa main en effleura la surface brûlante. Le verre n'était-il pas supposé être froid d'ordinaire ? Elle en fit la remarque au jeune homme.

- Yokkyû : "Ce verre-ci est spécial. Mais s'il est aussi chaud c'est signe qu'il faut que je les libère. Je vais les installer à l'ombre, contre ces arbres là-bas le temps qu'ils se réveillent."

Ceci dit, le jeune homme prit les sphères, les ouvrit une à une, déposa leur contenu le long des arbres. Il recula ensuite d'un pas puis, un rayon jaillit d'une de ses bagues. Alors sous les yeux toujours stupéfiés de la jeune femme, les sept petits corps de dix centimètres tout au plus se mirent à grandir, grandir . . . jusqu'à reprendre leur taille originelle.

Sesshy-girl avait maintenant devant elle un rêve devenu réalité car, couché contre les arbres, elle pouvait voir : Sesshômaru, Gaara, Mikael, Luciole, Jeile, Alice et Hinata. Elle voyait leur poitrine se soulever au rythme lent de leur respiration. Ils respiraient ! Ils étaient vivants ! Vivants ! Des personnages de mangas étaient là, vivants, en chair et en os, sous ses yeux !

Yokkyû s'approcha ensuite de chacun et derrière leur oreille droite, à l'aide d'une petite machine, la jeune femme le vit leur poser . . . poser quoi ?

- Sesshy-girl : "Qu'est-ce que tu leur fais ? Tu leur poses un micro appareil qui va agir sur leur cerveau et comme ça tu vas pouvoir les contrôler à distance et les faire agir comme tes esclaves personnels et . . ."

- Yokkyû : _Retenant avec peine d'éclater de rire. _"Mais pas du tout voyons. Je leur pose simplement un traducteur universel. Le même que le mien. C'est comme ça que j'arrive à te comprendre et à parler ta langue. Mais j'avoue qu'avoir des esclaves se pliant à mes quatre volontés ne serait pas mal du tout."

Ceci dit, il fixa le dernier à traducteur à Hinata avant de se diriger avec un petit sourire vers Sesshy-girl.

- Yokkyû : "Et toi, ça te tente ?"

- Sesshy-girl : _Rouge. _"Nan mais ça va pas, espèce de pervers !"

La gifle partit toute seule, sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler. Yokkyû ne l'esquiva qu'à la dernière seconde alors que le souffle de l'air déplacé fit voleter ses cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène.

- Yokkyû : "Pervers ? Pour quelle raison ? Je te demandais si tu voulais bien que je te pose à toi aussi le traducteur. Qu'est-ce que tu as été t'imaginer ?"

- Sesshy-girl : _Rouge de honte._ "M . . . moi ? R . . . rien ! Rien du tout je t'assure !"

- Yokkyû : _Petit sourire._ "Tu en es sûre ?"

- Sesshy-girl : _Encore plus rouge._ "Tais-toi donc et pose-le moi ton traducteur de malheur !"

Yokkyû s'avança avec un sourire. Il effleura le visage de la jeune femme qui eut un infime mouvement de recul, puis ses doigts frôlèrent ses cheveux soyeux avant de se poser délicatement sur son oreille.

- Yokkyû : "Ça va faire un peu mal, je préfère te prévenir."

- Sesshy-girl : "Dépêche-toi qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute."

- Yokkyû : "A vos ordres, mademoiselle !"

Plaçant son appareil juste derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme, il appuya sur le bouton. Cette dernière ressentit une brève douleur, un peu plus forte que lorsqu'elle s'était faite percer les oreilles. C'était douloureux mais supportable. Elle attendit quelques secondes que Yokkyû s'écarte. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle prit l'initiative et après un rapide 'Merci' elle s'avança vers les sept élus qui avaient été disposés dans l'ordre de la prophétie, autant qu'elle puisse le juger. Elle parla plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

- Sesshy-girl : " Le youkaï d'or et d'argent mêlé : Sesshômaru ;  
Le jeune ninja du sable possédé : Gaara possédé par l'esprit de Shukaku ;  
L'ange protecteur du feu : Mikael ;  
Le jeune homme au maquillage de sang : Luciole ;  
Le magicien princier et volage : Jeile ;  
La jeune fille dont les mots ont un pouvoir : Alice ;  
La jeune ninja aux yeux de perle : Hinata ;  
Et la jeune femme aux multiples lames : moi . . ."

- Yokkyû : "Les huit élus sont rassemblés sous mes yeux . . . J'en rêvais depuis si longtemps . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Et maintenant, il va se passer quoi ? Pourquoi doit-on se rassembler ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?"

- Yokkyû : "Ça, je l'expliquerai une fois que tout le monde sera réveillé."

Fouillant dans sa sacoche, Yokkyû chercha l'antidote de son gaz soporifique. Le trouvant, il le passa quelques secondes sous le nez de chaque dormeur.

- Yokkyû : "D'ici quelques minutes, il devraient tous reprendre conscience."

- Sesshy-girl : "Je suis impatiente comme une petite fille qui va recevoir un nouveau jouet . . . Mais en même temps je suis inquiète pour Gaara. Normalement il ne doit dormir sous peine de voir son esprit dévoré puis contrôlé par Shukaku . . . J'espère qu'il n'aura rien . . ."

- Yokkyû : "Je n'ai aucune inquiétude. Après tout c'est un élu de la prophétie. Il ne lui arrivera rien."

- Sesshy-girl : "Je l'espère . . ."

Quelques grognements se firent entendre, annonçant le réveil de ses compagnons de prophétie. Sesshômaru fut le premier à se remettre debout. La jeune femme n'en attendait pas moins de lui.

- Sesshômaru : "Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? Hum ? Ningen, c'est toi qui m'a attaqué dans la forêt . . ."

- Yokkyû : "Non, vous m'avez attaqué. Moi je ne faisais rien."

- Sesshômaru : "Mais tu t'apprêtais à le faire. Rien ni personne ne peut tromper mon odorat."

Un brouhaha commença alors à se faire entendre, chacun reprenant conscience. Finalement, Yokkyû se décida à intervenir.

- Yokkyû : "Un peu de silence s'il vous plait ! Je sais que vous vous posez plein de questions alors je vais tout vous expliquez. Mais pour ça, écoutez-moi en silence."

- Sesshômaru : "Tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des ordres, ningen."

- Sesshy-girl : "Tu pourrais au moins écouter ce qu'il a à dire, non ? Ça ne te coûtera rien."

- Sesshômaru : "Je n'ai que faire de ce que tu penses et de ce qu'il a à dire . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Ningen, oui je sais."

- Alice : "J'aimerais comprendre . . ."

- Hinata : "Où . . . où sommes-nous ?"

- Gaara : ". . ."

- Mikael : "Ouais c'est quoi ce bordel ? J'aimerai qu'on m'explique !"

- Luciole : "Il est où Kyo ? Pourquoi je suis plus chez les Mibu ?"

- Gaara : ". . ."

- Jeile : "Mais que voit ma royale personne ?"

Il se précipita vers Sesshy-girl, saisit son menton entre le pouce et l'index et l'examina attentivement, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il s'empressa ensuite de la serrer contre lui avec un petit cri de joie.

- Jeile : "Ma jeune Reine des Lys n'est pas à mes côtés mais tu pourras la remplacer durant ce laps de temps que nous passerons ensemble, jeune Princesse des Iris."

- Sesshy-girl : "Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? Et en plus je te signale que j'ai un an de plus que toi, pervers !"

La jeune femme le repoussa mais il revint la coller immédiatement. Elle employa donc une méthode plus efficace : elle lui colla une bonne droite dans la figure qui lui fit immédiatement lâcher prise.

- Jeile : _Saignant du nez et se tenant la joue. _"Aaaah . . . Tu me rappelles ma tendre Reine des Lys, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Ah oui ? Elle aussi te trouve aussi trop collant et elle te frappe ?"

- Jeile : "Pour me prouver à quel point elle tient à ma royale et irrésistible personne."

- Sesshy-girl : "Sérieux Jeile, arrête de fumer la moquette c'est pas bon pour ce que t'as. T'es déjà bien assez atteint comme ça."

- Jeile : "Fumer la moquette ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Laisse tomber, tu comprendrais pas."

- Gaara : ". . ."

- Mikael : _Mode explosion imminente. _"On en n'a rien à battre de ça ! Ce que je veux comprendre, c'est . . . Humph ! Mmmmmh !"

- Gaara : "Je commence à en avoir assez de tous ces bavardages inutiles. Toi là, explique-nous de quoi il retourne et vite."

_'Whaa ! Gaara parle et pas qu'une petite phrase !'_ C'était ce que Sesshy-girl aurait voulu dire. Mais voilà, comme chaque autre élu, à part Gaara lui-même et Yokkyû, une épaisse pellicule de sable lui recouvrait la bouche et l'ensemble du corps, l'empêchant de parler et de bouger. Même Sesshômaru et sa rapidité n'y avait pas échappé. Visiblement Gaara était énervé et il voulait des réponses à ses questions. Et tout de suite.

- Yokkyû : "Ecoutez-moi bien et surtout ne m'interrompez pas."

_Comment on pourrait de toute façon, imbécile ? _C'était clair qu'avec le sable il était extrêmement difficilement de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'articuler un seul mot.

Alors une seconde fois, Yokkyû expliqua son histoire, la prophétie . . . etc . . . Il finit sur ces mots.

- Yokkyû : "Maintenant, et grâce à Sesshy-girl, j'ai découvert une possibilité de réaliser la prophétie : je vais vous inscrire au Grand Championnat qui est organisé dans ce monde. La prophétie dit qu'il vous faudra affronter des épreuves, accumuler des victoires et emmagasiner de la sagesse. Ce Championnat est l'occasion rêvée de voir ce qu'il en est réellement. Qui plus est, je suis curieux de voir les résultats de votre équipe alors que vous ne vous connaissez pas. Je suis impatient que cela commence."

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, jusqu'à ce que le sable de Gaara relâche enfin son emprise. Des gémissements, des respirations haletantes, des jurons se firent entendre.

- Mikael : "Tu voulais nous tuer ou quoi espèce de taré ?"

- Gaara : "Juste vous faire taire. Je suis habitué au silence."

- Sesshy-girl : "A mon avis tu devras t'en accommoder parce que cette équipe sera loin d'être calme . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Equipe ? Je refuse de participer. Vous vous débrouillerez sans moi. Toi, le ningen, ramène-moi chez moi !"

- Yokkyû : "Je refuse."

- Sesshômaru : "Alors je vais te tuer."

- Yokkyû : "Et tu resteras coincé ici pour l'éternité. Je suis le seul à pouvoir vous ramener. Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix."

- Mikael : "C'est quoi ce plan foireux ?"

- Jeile : "Tant que je peux rester avec la belle Princesse des Iris, ça me va."

- Sesshy-girl : "Recommence pas toi . . ."

- Luciole : "Moi je veux me battre contre Kyo."

- Alice : "Pourquoi ? Wakamiya ne t'a rien fait !"

- Luciole : "C'est qui ?"

- Alice : "Kyô Wakamiya. Il est dans mon lycée."

- Luciole : "Il est fort ?"

- Alice : "Bien sûr !"

- Luciole : "J'aimerais bien me battre contre lui."

- Alice : "Pourquoi ?"

- Luciole : "Pourquoi quoi ?"

- Alice : "Pourquoi vouloir te battre contre Wakamiya ?"

- Luciole : "Qui ?"

- Mikael : "Il a du yaourt à la place du cerveau ou quoi ?"

- Luciole : "Qui ça ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Si nous participions à ce Championnat, je dis bien si, nous n'aurions aucune chance de victoire avec un énergumène pareil . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Ne vous y fiez pas. Il parait un peu léger comme ça, mais Luciole est véritablement très fort. D'ailleurs chacun de vous a quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qui a fait que vous soyez les élus de cette prophétie . . ."

- Hinata : "Mais vous . . . vous aussi vous faites partie de cette prophétie, non ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "C'est exact. Cependant, je n'ai rien de spécial contrairement à vous. Et puis ne me vouvoies pas, j'ai l'impression de faire vieille . . ."

- Mikael : "Je trouve que tu te la ramènes un peu trop. Et puis j'arrive pas à te remettre . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Plutôt normal puisque nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré. Je n'ai rencontré aucun autre d'entre vous d'ailleurs."

- Sesshômaru : "Pourtant tu sembles bien nous connaître."

- Sesshy-girl : "En effet."

- Jeile : "Mon auguste personne s'en voit flattée, jeune Princesse des Iris."

- Sesshy-girl : "Arrête de m'appeler comme ça . . . Moi c'est Sesshy-girl."

- Yokkyû : "Tu pourrais peut-être faire les présentations, non ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "D'accord. Alors tout à votre gauche vous avez le youkaï d'or et d'argent mêlé : Sesshômaru. C'est un puissant taïyoukaï qui ne craint rien ni personne. Ses sens, sa force, sa rapidité, sa longévité sont bien plus élevés que ceux et celles des ningen ordinaires.  
A côté se trouve le jeune ninja du sable possédé : Gaara. C'est un jeune ninja de 15 ans qui est déjà le Kazekage de son village. Il est possédé par Shukaku, le démon du sable. Cela explique pourquoi il manipule le sable avec une facilité déconcertante.  
Suit ensuite l'ange protecteur du feu : Mikael. Il est l'un des quatre anges élémentaires et est très puissant. Il est très susceptible sur sa taille et son frère aîné. Il déteste les travelos (comme il les appelle gracieusement) et les femmes plus grandes que lui. Il n'a aucune patience et est plutôt du genre je-fonce-dans-le-tas-sans-réfléchir. Il est parfois un peu lent d'esprit.  
Vient après le jeune homme au maquillage de sang : Luciole, 21 ans. Comme je l'ai dit, malgré son caractère un peu dans la lune, c'est un redoutable combattant qui déteste perdre et qui se battra jusqu'au bout.  
Et pour le dernier homme, le magicien princier et volage : Jeile. Magicien, coureur de jupons (qui donne des noms de fleurs aux femmes qu'il trouve à son goût) et parfois (si ce n'est souvent) immature, 19 ans. Il peut néanmoins quand la situation l'oblige faire preuve de beaucoup d'intelligence.  
Passons maintenant aux filles. La jeune fille dont les mots ont un pouvoir se nomme Alice. C'est une timide lycéenne de 15 ans mais qui, par un seul mot peut faire des miracles.  
La suivante est la jeune ninja aux yeux de perle : Hinata. Elle a 15 ans elle aussi et manque de confiance en elle. Pourtant ses pupilles sont précieuses et lui confèrent un avantage sur son adversaire : elle sait où frapper pour que ce soit efficace.  
Et enfin la jeune femme aux multiples lames : moi, Sesshy-girl. J'ai 20 ans, je suis orpheline et je me débrouille dans le maniement de mes deux sabres jumeaux, dans le lancer de poignards et dans le corps à corps quand la situation l'oblige. Voilà le topo."

Un silence accueillit la tirade de la jeune femme qui reprenait son souffle. Elle n'en revenait d'ailleurs pas. Elle qui détestait s'exprimer en public . . . Là elle se débrouillait comme si elle en avait l'habitude, comme quoi les miracles existaient peut-être bel et bien. Enfin oui, ils existaient, elle en avait sept preuves vivantes devant elle, huit si elle comptait Yokkyû. Maintenant, il en faudrait un dernier : que tous veuillent bien participer au Championnat.

- Mikael : "C'est bien beau tout ça mais . . . Je n'ai aucune envie de participer à ce Championnat. Je dois retourner voir Raphael. Je suis sûr que ce vieux loup va choisir le moment où je ne suis pas là pour se réveiller."

- Luciole : "Je veux me battre contre Kyo !"

- Gaara : "J'occupe un poste important au sein de mon village. Je ne peux me permettre de m'absenter de manière prolongée et ce, sans prévenir qui que ce soit."

- Alice : "Wakamiya, Frey et Nyozéka vont s'inquiéter. Mes parents aussi."

- Hinata : "Mes amis vont se faire du souci, je devais aller m'entraîner avec eux . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Je n'ai pas le temps de me plier à vos misérables caprices de ningen. Je dois encore tuer Naraku et Inu-Yasha ainsi que récupérer Tessaïga."

- Jeile : "Ma jeune Reine des Lys me manque mais pour l'instant la Princesse des Iris soigne en partie les blessures de mon cœur. Il est dommage que la Délicate Belle-de-nuit et le Fragile Bleuet ne soient pas encore assez écloses pour me tenir compagnie . . ."

Sesshy-girl serra les poings. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça ! Alors que l'équipe était au complet, personne à par le prince obsédé, ne voulait participer au Championnat. Pourquoi refusaient-ils ? Qu'avaient-ils à perdre ?

- Sesshy-girl : "Pourquoi refuser ? Vous n'avez rien à perdre mais tout à y gagner. D'autres équipes participent à ce Championnat, des équipes puissantes. Nous combattrons des adversaires puissants, ce qui sera un excellent entraînement qui ne pourra nous rendre que plus forts. Imaginez que quand vous serez rentrés chez vous, vous aurez évolué, mûri, gagné en expérience, en force, en rapidité, en sagesse. Ne voulez-vous pas impressionner les vôtres ? Vous ne pourrez qu'en sortir grandit, même si nous ne gagnons pas. C'est une expérience tout à fait positive. C'est aussi une chose qui me tient particulièrement à cœur depuis longtemps . . . Je vous en prie ! Ayez confiance en moi !"

Alice sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de se revoir elle en train d'essayer de convaincre ses parents de la laisser quitter la maison pour pouvoir devenir plus forte pour être en mesure de sauver sa sœur aînée, Mayura. _Et mes parents m'ont laissé ma chance. C'est en partie grâce à eux que j'ai réussi à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui . . . _

- Alice : "J'accepte de participer. Après tout, il est vrai que ça ne pourrait que nous être bénéfique. Mes parents m'ont laissé ma chance autrefois, il est logique qu'on te laisse la tienne. Et puis j'ai encore besoin de devenir plus forte."

Alors que tous regardaient la jeune fille, elle se mit soudain à scintiller d'une lueur argentée qui se mit à grossir et qui pénétra le cœur de chacun.

_Wido . . ._

- Luciole : "Si il y a des adversaires forts . . ."

- Mikael : "Ouais, si y'a du démon à butter, je suis preneur. Et puis le médecin pervers peut bien attendre un peu, c'est pas comme s'il allait clamser si je ne suis pas là à son réveil. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette."

- Gaara : "Temari et Kankurô sauront gérer le village. Quant à moi je dois encore m'améliorer pour le protéger comme un Kazekage digne de ce nom."

- Hinata : "Si je peux devenir plus forte pour protéger ceux que j'aime et ne plus être un fardeau pour eux, alors j'accepte."

- Jeile : "La jeune Princesse des Iris est trop attendrissante. Je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état alors qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Naraku et Inu-Yasha ont survécu jusqu'à maintenant, je vais leur laisser encore un peu de répit pour qu'ils s'entraînent pour rattraper le pouvoir sans limite que j'acquiers peu à peu."

- Yokkyû : "Alors vous acceptez tous ?"

- Mikael : "On a pas été assez clairs peut-être ?"

Sesshy-girl sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir tester de quoi elle était réellement capable, contre des adversaires dignes de ce nom. Car quoi qu'elle ait pu dire, c'était le manque d'intérêt de la compétition qui ne la motivait pas à y participer. Mais là c'était différent car le niveau était élevé. Extrêmement élevé. Peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas de taille. Mais maintenant c'était à elle de voir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller. Sa voix trembla d'émotion.

- Sesshy-girl : "Merci . . . Merci à tous et à toutes . . ."

- Yokkyû : "C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être ému, tu ne crois pas ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Je sais . . . Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me mets dans cet état là. Je suis pitoyable."

- Jeile : "Non. Tu es simplement humaine."

- Sesshy-girl : "Je . . ."

- Jeile : _Lui tend un mouchoir. _"Je sais, tu es émue. Sers-toi de ça."

- Sesshy-girl : _Prend le mouchoir. _"Merci Jeile. Finalement t'es un type bien."

- Jeile : "Ma royale personne s'en sent flattée."

- Sesshy-girl : _Avec un petit sourire. _"Quoi qu'un peu égocentrique sur les bords . . ."

- Yokkyû : "Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un nom à cette équipe."

Chacun se mit à réfléchir, bien que pour Luciole, voire Mikael, ce terme soit trop fort. Il fallait un nom qui sonne bien, qui révèlerait la majesté de cette équipe et sa fierté. Un nom plein de beauté et de grâce.

Le regard de Sesshy-girl passa de Sesshômaru à Alice tandis que celui de Yokkyû glissait sur la lune naissante. Puis, lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent ils surent d'instinct quel nom allait porter leur équipe. Leurs voix s'unirent dans la pâle clarté du crépuscule naissant.

_Gintsuki, l'équipe de la lune d'argent. _

Et aujourd'hui ils étaient réunis tous les huit et marchaient comme un seul homme vers la grande porte annonciatrice de leur entrée définitive dans le monde du Championnat en tant que candidats et non plus comme simples spectateurs. Sesshy-girl encourageait Alice et Hinata pendant que Jeile la lorgnait discrètement du coin de l'œil et que les autres garçons se concentraient pour essayer de percevoir les auras de leurs adversaires.

- Sesshy-girl : "Chacun de vous se rappelle la catégorie dans laquelle il est ? Sesshômaru ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Nous avons longuement hésité entre la Force, la Rapidité et l'Astuce. Mais après moult délibérations, je suis dans la dernière catégorie : l'Astuce."

- Sesshy-girl : "Gaara ?"

- Gaara : "Rapidité."

- Sesshy-girl : "Luciole ?"

- Luciole : ". . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Luciole ! T'es dans quelle catégorie ?"

- Luciole : "Catégorie ?"

- Mikael : "En tout cas, heureusement qu'on ne l'a pas mis dans Astuce. On aurait pas été dans la merde."

- Sesshy-girl : "Fais un effort Luciole ! Comment veux-tu que nous ayons une chance de gagner si tu as autant de tension qu'une nouille trop cuite ?"

- Alice : "C'est pas très flatteur comme comparaison . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Mais c'est la réalité. Il dit vouloir se battre contre des adversaires forts, mais il n'est même pas capable de se rappeler de la catégorie dans laquelle il est . . . Je commence à croire que son cas est désespéré."

- Luciole : "Force."

- Sesshy-girl : "Quoi ?"

- Luciole : ". . ."

- Sesshômaru : "On ne peut pas lui demander d'être intelligent deux fois de suite . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Reste plus qu'à prier qu'il brille plus dans les épreuves que maintenant."

- Hinata : "Tu ne l'aimes pas ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "J'adore Luciole, faut pas croire. J'aime beaucoup sa personnalité flottante, mais c'est moins marrant quand ça arrive pour de vrai. Bon passons. Mikael ?"

- Mikael : "Agilité. Pas étonnant puisque je peux voler. Mais ma Force n'est pas à négliger non plus."

- Sesshy-girl : "Jeile ?"

- Jeile : _Fait apparaître un iris violacée sous le nez de Sesshy-girl. _"Magie, jeune Princesse des Iris. Mais mon auguste personne est aussi un royal génie !"

- Sesshy-girl : _Prend tout de même la fleur avec un sourire. _"Avec une modestie à toute épreuve . . . Alice ?"

- Alice : "Magie !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Hinata ?"

- Hinata : "Agilité. Mais je ne dois pas négliger ma vitesse."

- Sesshy-girl : "Bien. Puisque tout le monde est prêt, allons-y !"

Les regardant avancer du haut des gradins, Yokkyû repensa avec bonheur et nostalgie, comme un père qui a vu ses enfants grandir et évoluer, à ce qui avait décidé de leur présence ici et maintenant. Tout avait débuté avec sa famille et la prophétie. Il était fier d'eux, de voir son équipe à lui, son équipe d'élus qui allait participer à ce Championnat, ce Championnat qui lui livrerait à la fin la clé de la prophétie. Mais pour l'instant, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner. Il leur avait bien donné quelques unes de ses inventions mais il ne savait pas si le jury serait d'accord pour qu'elles soient utilisées. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand la lourde porte s'ouvrit avec un bruit sourd, libérant le passage aux huit jeunes gens. Et il cru qu'il allait fracasser sa cage thoracique tant il cognait avec force lorsque cette même porte se referma avec le même bruit, coupant tout possibilité de retour en arrière. Mais en même temps, il savait que rien ne pourrait les arrêter et qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout de l'aventure où du moins aussi loin qu'ils le pourraient. Il leur faisait confiance. Totalement. Aveuglément. Et ils ne le décevraient pas.

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. 

Nous en avons fini avec la présentation des quatre équipes. Nous allons donc passer à la présentation de la première phase de ce Grand Championnat dans le prochain chapitre.

Sur ce . . .

Reviews ?


	6. Triskell et Anubis

**Titre :** Grand Championnat

**Autrices :** Triskell et Anubis pour ce chapitre.

**Résumé :** Et si le rêve de certains/aines fans de mangas et autres était réalisé ? Et si vous pouviez participer à de nombreuses épreuves aux côtés de vos personnages favoris ? Comment ça impossible ? Dans le domaine des fictions, rien ne l'est, ce mot n'existe pas ! Êtes-vous prêts à tenter l'aventure ?

**Disclaimer :** Alors . . . Rémy et Clément (Damned), Atrus (Myst), Dilandeau et Hitomi (Vision d'Escaflowne), Saki Hanajima (Fruits Basket), Jakotsu (Inu-Yasha) et Akabane (Get Backers) ainsi que tous les autres personnages énoncés sans participer appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs (trop la flemme de tous les citer . . . n.n').

**Note :** La personnalité des différents personnages est respectée au maximum. Cependant, nous ne pouvons malgré tout empêcher le fait qu'ils soient parfois un peu OOC . . .

**Note 2 :** La partie de Triskell étant assez courte, j'ai inclus la suite d'Anubis. Bonne lecture ! n.n

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

**(Triskell)**

Akabane consulta les fiches étalées sur son bureau une dernière fois. Bientôt le Dr Jackal allait devoir accueillir les premiers participants du championnat. D'après les fiches, il s'agissait de l'équipe « Arme ! Deuit eus teñvalijenn ! », drôle de nom...

Magie 38 ; Force 25 ; Astuce 13 ; Agilité 13 ; Vitesse 13.

Lorsqu'il avait accepté la fonction de président du jury, il ne pensait pas se retrouver avec un travail si... administratif. Lui qui avait espéré s'amuser un peu. Mais certains détails l'amenaient à penser qu'il y avait encore moyen de s'amuser... D'après ses fiches, l'un des concurrents du nom de Clément s'était fait renvoyer d'une école de magie par le professeur de potions et, toujours d'après ses fiches, ce même professeur concourait dans l'équipe « Aigle rouge »

Magie 38 ; Astuce 25 ; Force 13 ; Agilité 13 ; Vitesse 13.

Il avait aussi ce chasseur de démon, Rémy. D'après les fiches, il ne pouvait se retenir lorsqu'il apercevait l'un de ces... youkaï. Comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il découvrirait le démon-loup Kôga ou encore Kagura de l'équipe « Yujô no chikara » ?

Magie 25 ; Force 25 ; Astuce 35 ; Agilité 13 ; Vitesse 13.

Ou encore Sesshômaru et Gaara de l'équipe « Gintsuki ».

Magie 25 ; Astuce 25 ; Agilité 25 ; Force 13 ; Vitesse 13.

D'accord le dernier était seulement possédé mais Akabane doutait que cela fasse une différence pour Rémy. Quant à ce Miroku... survivrait-il longtemps face à Dilandeau s'il essayait de toucher sa petite amie ?

Le bruit des portes se refermant sur la première équipe tira Akabane de sa rêverie. Il quitta ses appartements et descendit rejoindre les participants. Ceux-ci attendaient, plongés dans le noir. Quelles épreuves pouvaient donc les attendre ?

Enfin une lumière s'alluma, elle éclairait juste assez pour que l'équipe puisse apercevoir le Dr Jackal.

- Bienvenue au grand championnat, les accueillit-il, je suppose que vous êtes impatients de commencer.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, Akabane éclaira une autre partie de l'arène. Un grand bâtiment apparut.

- Votre première épreuve sera donc le loft. Pour cette première épreuve, il n'y aura pas d'élimination sauf abandon, vous pouvez donc tout vous permettre. Cette épreuve fera en quelques sortes office de test de popularité... Vous allez être enfermés pendant trois mois en compagnie des autres équipes et chaque semaine cinq personnes seront nominées. Ceux qui seront éliminés par les votes du public quitteront temporairement l'aventure mais reviendront pour la seconde phase. Bien entendu, les équipes peuvent aussi voter. Pas de question ? Alors vous allez pouvoir renter.

Toujours sans laisser le temps aux participants de répondre, Akabane les mena jusqu'au bâtiment et les enferma. La première équipe pu l'entendre à nouveau à travers les haut-parleurs du loft.

- Les portes de vos dortoirs sont désignées par les couleurs que vous ont été attribués.  
- Nous c'est le rouge, put enfin placer Anubis.  
- Vous avez deux chambres par équipe, continua Akabane imperturbable, une pour les garçons et une pour les filles. Pour les personnes travesties, homos, lesbiennes ou de sexe indéterminé, vous avez une chambre commune avec les autres équipes à l'autre bout du loft. Sur ceux, bon championnat.  
- Je n'aime pas la façon dont il a dit ça, remarqua Atrus.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**(Anubis)**

En tant que chef d'équipe, Anubis pris tout de suite les choses en main.

Anubis : Les autres équipes ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, c'est pourquoi, je propose de visiter les lieux. Ça pourra toujours nous donner un avantage...  
Jakotsu : En quoi ça nous donnerait un avantage ?  
Rémy et Dilandeau d'une seule voix : On pourra mieux leur tendre des pièges...  
Anubis : Exact. Alors, Qui veut visiter quoi ?  
Rémy : C'est par où les cuisines ?  
Anubis : Du coté est, pourquoi ?  
Rémy : Je vais aller voir s'il y a de la bière...  
Dilandeau : Bonne idée, je vais venir avec toi vérifier s'ils ont du vin.  
Anubis : Alors première équipe : Rémy et Dilandeau coté est. Ensuite ?  
Atrus : J'aimerais beaucoup visiter la bibliothèque.  
Hanajima : Je viens avec vous !  
Anubis : Parfait, Atrus-kun et Saki-chan s'occupent du coté Ouest.  
Clément : Jakotsu et moi allons essayer de trouver cette fameuse chambre commune.  
Anubis : Parfait, il ne reste donc plus que Hitomi et moi, nous prendront l'extrémité sud. En avant.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Dans la cuisine :

Rémy : Voyons voir le frigo.  
Dilandeau : Ok ! Moi je sécurise la cave à vin...

Alors que Dilandeau ouvrait la porte de la cave à vin, il entendit Rémy pleurer.

Dilandeau : Oh non ! Tu vas pas craquer déjà...  
Rémy, les larmes aux yeux : C'est pas ça, c'est... y a de la VRAIE bière... pas cette merde de bièraubeurre comme m'achète Clément... J'arrive pas à y croire.

Après avoir secoué la tête d'agacement, Dilandeau en revint à ses bouteilles de vin.

Dilandeau : J'y crois pas... c'est du grand cru...

Rémy se retourna juste à temps pour voir Dilandeau ranger les bouteilles sous son uniforme ...

Rémy : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Dilandeau : Réfléchis crétin... Y a d'autres équipes qui vont arriver... Et y a à peine une centaine de bouteilles.  
Rémy : Hé mais c'est pas con ça...

Rémy tira d'un coup sec le réfrigérateur.

Dilandeau : Mais...  
Rémy : Tu m'aides à mettre le frigo dans la chambre et je t'aide à déplacer la cave à vin.  
Dilandeau : Ça me va !

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Dans la bibliothèque :

Atrus : Cela ne me semble pas mal du tout.  
Saki : C'est très grand en tout cas. Mais dites-moi, vous écrivez-vous aussi, non ?  
Atrus : Hum... oui c'est exact...  
Saki : J'aimerais voir ce que vous écrivez.  
Atrus : Si vous voulez...

Atrus attrapa sa sacoche et en sortit un livre que Saki ouvrit immédiatement.

Atrus : Si cela vous intéresse, j'en ai d'autres.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Dans la chambre commune :

Clément : Et ben, on a finit par trouvé finalement. Alors, comptons le nombre de lits...  
Jakotsu : Trois.  
Clément : Ça veut dire qu'on aura un membre d'une autre équipe.  
Jakotsu : J'espère que ce sera un garçon  
Clément : Oh, moi aussi...  
Jakotsu : Mais il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas...  
Clément : Quoi ?  
Jakotsu : Pourquoi ils ont peint la porte en rose ?

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Dans le jardin :

Anubis : Super la piscine...  
Hitomi : Y même un poulailler...  
Anubis, s'approchant du poulailler : Super...

Anubis s'approcha de l'enclos et, sous les yeux médusés d'Hitomi :

Anubis : Alors, pouf pouf ce sera toi qu'on bouffera en premier !

Dans la chambre des garçons :

Dilandeau : Et voilà, la réserve d'alcool est à nous.  
Rémy : Ouais, mais faudrait pas que les autres équipes s'en rendent compte.  
Dilandeau : T'as raison, faut les camoufler.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Dans le salon :

Anubis : Super l'écran géant, on va pouvoir regarder plein de mangas  
Hitomi : Les pauvres poulets...

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Dans la chambre des garçons :

Rémy : Je crois pas que les draps suffissent pour camoufler.  
Dilandeau : Si on mettait des trucs dessus pour faire croire à des étagères...  
Rémy : Ah ouais, pas con... Moi je mets mes flingues sur le frigo.  
Dilandeau : Et moi mon katana et mes allumettes sur la cave a vin.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Environ une heure après cette visite affligeante de débilité et de sadisme (envers de pauvres poulets) :

Dilandeau, Anubis et Rémy étaient tranquillement assis sur le canapé devant la télé, Atrus s'était installé tranquillement pour écrire et Clément, Jakotsu et Hitomi discutaient...

Anubis : Pff... ils ont même pas la chaîne mangas...  
Dilandeau : T'as pas lu la note...  
Anubis : Quelle note ?  
Dilandeau : On va l'avoir mais seulement dans deux semaines.  
Anubis : Pfff... je m'ennuie...  
Dilandeau : Déjà ?  
Anubis : Bon, j'ai vu une salle d'entraînement, tu viens avec moi...  
Dilandeau : Ok !

Dilandeau et Anubis quittèrent Rémy qui rejoint bientôt le groupe de sa colocataire...

Hitomi : Je me demande ce que font les autres équipes...  
Rémy : On leur a peut-être donné rendez-vous que demain.  
Hitomi : Peut-être !  
Rémy : Dites, vous savez ce qu'il écrit ?  
Clément : Atrus ? Ah non, aucune idée...  
Rémy : Si ça se trouve, il écrit des trucs sur nous.  
Clément : Tu crois ?  
Jakotsu : Faudrait vérifier... On y va ?  
Clément : Non, soyons discrets...  
Rémy : Il va bien finir par aller aux toilettes.

Et en effet, dès qu'Atrus se leva, le groupe se précipita vers le carnet.

Clément : Alors, alors ?  
Rémy : Voyons, « Journal d'Atrus », bla bla bla. Ah ! Première impression sur le groupe... J'en étais sûr !  
Clément : Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?  
Rémy : Anubis, toujours de bonne humeur, elle semble vivre dans un autre monde, bla bla bla... Clément, charmante. Rémy, semble très puissant. Jakotsu, très stylé.  
Jakotsu : Il me trouve stylé ?  
Rémy : Bon, bah c'est pas si mal vu finalement...  
Clément : Comme quoi, on est trop suspicieux.  
Rémy, reposant le journal : Ouais.

Hitomi, restée près de la fenêtre appela alors ses compagnons :

Hitomi : La seconde équipe arrive !

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

Moi je dis que ça commence bien . . . Pas vous ?

Reviews ?


	7. Yana

**Titre :** Grand Championnat

**Autrice :** Yana pour ce chapitre.

**Résumé :** Et si le rêve de certains/aines fans de mangas et autres était réalisé ? Et si vous pouviez participer à de nombreuses épreuves aux côtés de vos personnages favoris ? Comment ça impossible ? Dans le domaine des fictions, rien ne l'est, ce mot n'existe pas ! Êtes-vous prêts à tenter l'aventure ?

**Disclaimer :** Gandalf (Le Seigneur des Anneaux), Parn et Deedlit (Chroniques de la Guerre de Lodoss), Matrim Cauthon et Nynaeve (La Roue du temps), Severus Rogue (Harry Potter), Kôga (Inu-Yasha), Rémy et Clément (Damned), Atrus (Myst), Dilandeau et Hitomi (Vision d'Escaflowne), Saki Hanajima (Fruits Basket), Jakotsu (Inu-Yasha) et Akabane (Get Backers) appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Encore une fois, trop la flemme de les citer. n.n'

**Note :** La personnalité des différents personnages est respectée au maximum. Cependant, nous ne pouvons malgré tout empêcher le fait qu'ils soient parfois un peu OOC . . .

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

Quand la porte claqua derrière le groupe, ils furent enveloppés d'une profonde obscurité. 

« Pourquoi après le coup de la grande porte qui se ferme, il fait toujours noir ? ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Yana. C'est glauque comme atmosphère.

- J'ai connu cela dans les mines de la Moria, » déclara Gandalf avec une certaine nostalgie.

Soudain, une lumière apparut doucement de son bâton.

« Ouah, Gandalf, ça rigole plus, » déclara Yana.

Et d'autres suivirent. Nynaeve canalisa dans la _saidar_ créant une boule de lumière bleue dans sa main. Yana avait frémi en sentant un mélange d'air et de feu, mais surtout en distinguant un halo de lumière autour de la jeune femme. Quelque chose que les autres ne semblaient pas remarquer.

« Lumos. »

Severus avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait utilisée en lui souriant avec hauteur. Yana eut envie de se frapper le front ou de le frapper lui. Elle pouvait en faire tout autant. Elle prit sa baguette, qu'elle avait su conserver malgré les intransigeances de ces royalistes de Beauxbatons, et invoqua le même sort que Severus.

« Lumos, répéta-t-elle. Pas con, Severus, j'avoue. »

Il allait répondre, mais une autre lumière apparut, éclairant cette fois-ci un étranger.

« Bienvenue au Grand Championnat, leurs dit-il. Je suppose que vous êtes enthousiastes d'être parmi nous. »

Le « Tout à fait ! » enjoué de Gandalf et le « Oui ! » motivé de Parn n'arrivèrent pas à couvrir les grognements dégoûtés de Nynaeve, Severus et Deedlit ou les « Ouais, ouais » désintéressés de Mat et Yana. Kôga préféra rester neutre.

« Parfait, répondit l'homme, nous allons donc . . .

- On arrête tout ! s'écria Nynaeve. Qui . . . êtes . . . vous ? Vous semblez nous connaître mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai.

- En effet, ajouta Mat suspicieux. La confiance ne se donne pas à des inconnus.

- Appelez-moi Dr Jackal, dit-il.

- Et ? demanda Mat toujours suspicieux. C'est une réponse d'Aes Sedai ça, ça ne me donne aucun renseignement. »

Ils attendirent tous en acquiesçant. Enfin Severus n'acquiesça pas . . . il était trop fier pour montrer un quelconque intérêt. Mais Yana, qui avait rapidement appris à le connaître en quelques mois de cohabitation, pouvait voir qu'il attendait.

Pour rien. Car le Dr Jackal se contenta de tendre le bras vers un bâtiment qui était entouré de lumière.

« Voici votre première épreuve équipe de l'Aigle Rouge, dit-il. Le loft où . . .

- Le loft ? demanda Yana surprise. Comme le loft story ?

- Aaaah, très bonne émission, déclara Gandalf en tirant une bouffée de pipe. J'ai toujours occupé mes vieux jours à Valinor en la regardant de temps en temps.

- Pervers, marmonna Severus.

- Tu devais sacrément t'ennuyer à Valinor, ajouta Yana. Tout ce que je sais du Loft, c'est que Loana s'est fait un gars dans la piscine. »

Nynaeve s'étrangla, Mat siffla d'un air appréciateur, Gandalf cligna joyeusement des yeux, Severus parut dégoûté, Deedlit pensive et Kôga et Parn gênés.

« Il est hors de question que . . ., commença Nynaeve outrée. Je suis une femme mariée !

- Pas que ça me gênerait pour flirter avec une ou deux filles, murmura Mat pensif.

- Peut-être que Parn et moi pourrons nous retrouver seuls, » dit Deedlit en réfléchissant à voix basse.

Les joues de Kôga se rougirent légèrement, étant le seul à pouvoir entendre les commentaires personnels de Mat et Deedlit.

« Voyons, voyons, Nynaeve, assura Gandalf, c'est juste une épreuve de cohabitation.

- Si vous avez fini, je pourrais peut-être expliquer cette épreuve ? dit Akabane vexé d'avoir été coupé puis ignoré.

- Ah oui, s'excusa Gandalf sans vraiment ressentir du regret, continuez, je vous en prie.

- Bien, dit l'homme. Le loft est plus une épreuve de popularité qu'autre chose. Pendant trois mois vous vivrez avec les autres équipes, vous vous partagerez deux chambres marquées en jaune pour votre équipe, l'une pour les femmes, l'autre pour les hommes. Si l'un de vous a des tendances gays, ou se trouve être un travesti ou une ambiguïté sexuelle, il existe une troisième chambre. Le système d'élimination . . .

- Ça t'intéresse Severus ? coupa Yana. La troisième chambre je veux dire ?

- Quoi ! s'écria-t-il écoeuré.

- Ben, se justifia Yana sans paraître affectée, puisque tu montrais aucun intérêt pour les femmes, je me disais . . .

- Tu te disais mal, dit Severus d'une colère froide.

- Ne t'énerve pas, Sev, dit calmement Yana. Tu sais, ce n'est pas crime d'être gay. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne suis . . .

- Alala, l'entente intra-équipe c'est magnifique, sourit Gandalf. Yana, je suis sûr que Severus est au fond reconnaissant de ton soutien. Un peu d'herbe à pipe, Matrim ? Le tabac de la Comté est le meilleur qu'il m'ait été donné de fumer.

- Je veux bien, dit Mat qui avait sorti sa pipe alors que Severus était à deux doigts de faire une crise d'apoplexie. Merci, grand-père.

- Aucun d'eux ne m'écoute, murmura le Dr Jackal dépité.

- Mais si, tenta de rassurer Kôga.

- Bon, et si on y allait, déclara Nynaeve fermement. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ça sera. »

Sans dire au revoir au Dr Jackal qu'ils laissèrent en plan, l'équipe Caldazar se dirigea vers la maison.

Nynaeve avançait à grands pas déterminés devant Deedlit et Parn qui se tenaient main dans la main, tandis que Yana suivaient pour éviter les fumées désagréables des pipes de Gandalf et Mat qui s'entendaient bien. Kôga, se sentant un peu isolé, décida de marcher à côté de Yana, tandis que Severus suivait le reste du groupe comme une ombre obscure.

Et de la maison, sortirent d'autres personnes. Nynaeve s'arrêta, légèrement méfiante, et les autres firent de même.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit Mat. Les dés ont commencé à rouler dans mon esprit.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Deedlit.

- Que quelque chose qui va se produire ne va pas me plaire, répondit-il. Et quand les dés se seront arrêtés dans ma tête, ça sera fini. Pour le pire ou le meilleur.

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Nynaeve au reste du groupe. J'entends une tempête qui se lève. Une capable de casser les toits et briser des arbres . . .

- Voyons, voyons, pas d'inquiétude à avoir, dit Gandalf de sa voix enjouée. Voici une équipe qui nous a précédés. Humm, d'après ce que je reconnais Hitomi, Clément, Jakotsu, le jeune homme à lunette qui a l'air de se contracter Rémy . . .

- Pas mal, le grand-père, dit Mat impressionné. Tu en connais du monde.

- Merci, Matrim. »

Puis d'une voix plus forte Gandalf s'adressa aux autres en s'appuyant sur son bâton de voyage.

« Bien le bonjour ! Je suis Gandalf de l'équipe Caldazar. La femme de mauvaise humeur devant est Nynaeve, nos deux amoureux sont Deedlit et Parn, ce jeune homme à mes côtés est Matrim, et cette jeune sorcière est Yana.

- Yo, salua Yana.

- Et ce youkaï à côté d'elle est Kôga . . .

- Un putain de démon ! »

Et ce fut alors que tout tomba dans le chaos. Yana vit trop tard que Rémy sortait son flingue et le pointa à côté d'elle, là où se tenait Kôga.

Les dés arrêtèrent de rouler dans l'esprit de Mat. Le tonnerre gronda de façon assourdissante dans celui de Nynaeve, laissant enfin la tempête éclater.

Rémy tira dans un bruit effrayant.

Yana appela le nom de Kôga, et surpris, il se décala un peu, mais pas suffisamment pour éviter de prendre la balle qu'il lui était réservé en pleine poitrine et qui avait traversé sans problème son armure. Kôga tomba, à peine récupéré par Yana qui, pas assez forte, tomba à genoux avec lui.

Nynaeve se précipita vers eux, son instinct de Guérisseuse, frappant plus vite que celui de guerrière.

Parn dégaina son épée, Deedlit fit de même, Mat prit son Ashandarei à deux mains. Rémy rechargeait son flingue malgré Clément qui lui tirait la manche pour le calmer.

« Arrêtez ! » cria Hitomi.

Mais ce fut une voix sombre qui stoppa Rémy net.

« Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterai immédiatement ce que je suis en train de faire. Si tu tiens à voir ta coéquipière en un seul morceau. »

Rémy pâlit, mais pas autant que Clément qui avait reconnu cette voix qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié.

« Severus ! » appela Yana.

Et en effet, Severus avait sa baguette pointée sur la nuque de Clément, son bras ferme montrant clairement qu'il n'hésiterait pas.

« Tu bluffes, dit Rémy d'une voix qui ne cachait pas complètement son doute. Tu ne tuerais pas une personne.

- Vraiment ? demanda Severus en soulevant un sourcil critique. Tu ignores ce dont je suis capable. N'est-ce pas, Miss _Clément_ ? J'ai vécu de nombreuses années sans vous voir . . . C'était d'ailleurs de très bonnes années.

- Tu le connais Clém ? demanda Rémy.

- C'est une ancienne élève de Poudlard ? » demanda Yana avec inquiétude.

Et il y avait de quoi être inquiète du point de vue de Yana. Severus était recherché par toutes les polices sorcières et Moldus même d'Europe après la bataille de Poudlard. S'il venait à être découvert, il serait bon pour le baiser des Détraqueurs si ces saloperies n'avaient pas fait faux bond au Ministère de la Magie.

Et ça . . . Yana avait promis qu'elle ne le permettrait pas . . . Combien même Severus était un meurtrier et un Mangemort. Parce que personne ne méritait cela et que . . .

« C'était mon prof de potion, dit Clément avec autant de calme qu'elle pouvait en rassembler avec une baguette pointée sur la carotide par son ancien prof de potion. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai été virée de Poudlard.

- Vous voulez dire à cause de votre incompétence, Miss Clément. Vous qui n'êtes même pas capable d'effectuer une Wingardium Leviosa correctement. Même Neville Londubat a su faire mieux que vous, et c'est dire quelque chose.

- Sang et cendres ! s'écria brusquement Nynaeve à côté de Yana, coupant les retrouvailles de Severus et de Clément. J'ai retiré cette maudite chose de son corps, mais je n'arrive à Guérir sa blessure ! Ce n'est pas normal !

- Une balle anti-démon, répondit Rémy. Ca use l'énergie d'un youkaï rapidement. Il n'aurait pas bougé, il serait mort la balle dans son cœur. »

Ce qui mit Yana en colère. Véritablement en colère. Au point de sentir une flamme ardente naître en elle. Ce n'était pas lui, Rémy, qui avait le sang de Kôga sur ses mains, mais bien elle et Nynaeve ! Et il parlait aussi froidement de le tuer !

Elle prit sa baguette et visa le jeune homme à lunette sans vraiment réfléchir.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Le flingue vola dans les mains d'Hitomi qui le récolta plutôt de mauvaise grâce. Et Rémy resta pétrifié sous le choc. Il n'aurait pas pensé être désarmé aussi facilement.

« Deedlit, Parn, ordonna sérieusement Mat, on attaque maintenant.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, dit Gandalf en levant une main en signe de paix. Le combat est terminé. Severus, je pense que c'est bon. »

Severus grimaça, mais finit par baisser sa garde. Il ne rangea pas sa baguette pour autant.

« Rémy, demanda Gandalf fermement mais non sans douceur, fait quelque chose pour Kôga.

- Certainement pas, déclara Rémy. Il en reste un démon. Ce sont des créatures maléfiques.

- Tu te trompes d'ennemi, dit Mat froidement. J'en ai vu des créatures maléfiques, des Trollocs, des Myrdraals, même certains humains. De ce que j'ai vu, Kôga ne fait parti d'aucun d'eux. »

Parn et Deedlit acquiescèrent. Et Yana sentit encore sa colère s'attiser au fond d'elle-même, l'appelant à la laisser la consumer.

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si tes parents avaient été tués par un démon.

- Rémy, dit Clément.

- Et toi, le nez crochu, dit Rémy en pointant un doigt menaçant sur Severus, tu touches encore à Clément, t'es mort.

- Doux mélange d'ondes furieuses, dit une voix froide.

- Saki Hanajima, dit Gandalf dont le ton ne masquait pas son inquiétude pour la Guérison toujours inefficace de Nynaeve. Et voici . . . Atrus, Anubis et Dilandeau…

- Mais c'est quoi tout ce boucan ? » s'écria Anubis.

Ce qui l'arrêta n'était pas le démon à terre, ou même les autres membres armés de ce qui devait être la deuxième équipe. Non, c'était lui, le prof qu'elle n'avait jamais pu saquer. Rogue.

« Dîtes-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Pas _lui_ ! Donnez-moi Macgonagall, Flitwick, qui vous voulez mais pas _lui_ !

- Moi aussi c'est un déplaisir de vous voir, Miss Anubis. Je me souviens que trop bien de vos médiocres potions qui ont risqué plus d'une fois de faire exploser mon laboratoire . . .

- C'est un de tes anciens profs ? demanda Dilandeau.

- Ouais, le pire de tous, » lui répondit Anubis.

Dans cette atmosphère de crise, Atrus prenait des notes.

« Tu veux que je te venge ? » demanda Dilandeau en faisant craquer ses poings.

Anubis allait répondre affirmativement sans doute, mais cette fois-ci, la colère de Yana rugissait, et elle l'embrasa complètement. Avec la peur qu'elle lui inspirait. Parce que Kôga était en train de mourir à côté d'elle et que personne ne semblait vouloir se bouger pour le sauver ! Un gentil garçon qui n'avait strictement rien demandé à personne, qui avait été si poli avec elle . . .

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et . . . Même en utilisant les quelques sorts de guérison qu'elle avait bouquiné ici et là . . .

Elle aurait pleuré de frustration, de . . . peine pour Kôga, si la flamme qu'elle embrasait au fond d'elle ne la rassurait pas, ne la berçait pas et . . .

« Yana, dit Nynaeve, tu puises dans la _saidar_.

- Ce qui veut dire, qu'il y a une chance, n'est-ce pas Nynaeve ? demanda Gandalf. Si toi et elle . . .

- Oui, Yana, tu vas suivre mes instructions. Tu vas te laisser envahir par le pouvoir que tu as, le recevoir . . . Cette immense source, tu vas l'accepter, et tu vas accepter de te laisser guider par moi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles . . .

- Avec ton pouvoir, expliqua Nynaeve, si tu te laisses faire je pourrais en utiliser la puissance pour soigner Kôga. Alors ne le lâche pas . . . mais laisse-toi emporter par lui. »

Yana se concentra, essayant de suivre les indications de Nynaeve. Elle perçut la source, plus clairement qu'elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, un océan lumineux riche d'un pouvoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible d'exister. Elle sentit Nynaeve puiser dedans à travers elle et en prendre des fils épais, cinq, complètement différents les uns des autres même s'ils venaient de la même source.

« L'Air, l'Eau, et l'Esprit sont les principaux éléments de la Guérison, dit Nynaeve. Les plus classiques. Mais il est évident que le corps a aussi besoin de fils de Feu et de Terre. Le tout devant être tissé avec précision et agilité. »

Yana avait du mal à suivre tous les tissages qu'effectuait Nynaeve sans vraiment réfléchir en divisant les cinq fils principaux en des dizaines d'autres en les nouant ensemble d'une façon si complexe. Yana se força à rester concentrée, même si rapidement, la sensation de toute-puissance et de joie que donnait la _saidar_ s'estompait en saveur douce-amère qui frôlait la douleur.

« Encore un peu, » encouragea Nynaeve avec détermination.

Yana se força d'acquiescer. Kôga semblait mieux respirer, il reprenait des couleurs.

« Cette magie . . . est étrange, dit soudain Severus intrigué. Je ne sens rien . . .

- Oh, c'est normal, dit Gandalf. Moi-même, je ne puis la comprendre. La _saidar_ est la partie féminine de la Source Unique. Seule les femmes pouvant la canaliser la sentent. De même chez les hommes, il existe la _saidin_, diamétralement opposé à la _saidar_. Il reste cependant un pouvoir différent des sorts appris à Poudlard ou de mes forces personnelles.

- Intéressant, dit Anubis.

- Très intéressant, ajouta Atrus.

- Yana, dit alors Nynaeve, tu vas relâcher la _saidar_. Dou . . . »

Yana perdit complètement contact avec la Source Unique, brusquement, comme si on venait de lui couper une main.

« . . . cement, finit Nynaeve trop tard. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas mal pour une première utilisation. »

Yana tenta de retrouver les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti en puisant dans la saidar, mais elle ne parvint pas à l'atteindre.

« Pourquoi je . . .

- Un bloc, répondit Nynaeve comme si elle avait compris la question. Tu ne peux canaliser que sous le coup de fortes émotions et non à volonté. Quelque part, ce n'est pas un mal. Tu ne deviendras pas trop dépendante de la Source au risque de te Désactiver. »

Yana allait demander ce que Nynaeve entendait par là, mais à ce moment Kôga commença à se réveiller. Il s'assit d'un bond, malgré les protestations de Nynaeve et de Yana.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il puis se rappelant. Toi ! L'humain qui m'a tiré dessus ! »

Kôga allait sans doute se lever pour s'en prendre à Rémy, mais Yana, lui retint le bras avec les forces qui lui restaient. Kôga la regarda surpris, tandis que Nynaeve se relevait difficilement en époussetant sa robe.

« C'est pour rassurer ta fierté masculine que tu veux le frapper ? dit-elle en essayant de se maintenir debout tout en tiraillant un peu sur sa natte. Si tu oses gâcher notre Guérison, Kôga, en allant te battre, je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu es mourant, Yana et moi te laissons tout seul dans ton coin.

- Vous . . . vous voulez dire que vous m'avez sauvé la vie ?

- Elles l'ont fait, assura Deedlit en souriant et en rangeant enfin son épée pour rejoindre Parn.

- Et pas qu'un peu, dit Parn en se détendant à son tour.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien, dit Hitomi.

- Ça dépend pour qui, dit Anubis en lançant un regard noir sur Severus.

-Exactement, dit Gandalf comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Anubis. Ça mérite bien de fumer un peu. Matrim ?

-Ouais, refiles-en grand-père. Même si ton tabac ne vaut pas celui des Deux-Rivières, je t'assure.

-Oh, j'aimerai bien y goûter, dit Gandalf en sortant sa pipe. Quelqu'un d'autre fume ? Rémy peut-être ?

- C'est ringard les pipes, dit Rémy sur la défensive.

- En plus c'est mauvais de fumer, ajouta Deedlit. On dirait que les humains font semblant de l'ignorer. N'essaye pas de fumer un jour, Parn.

- Je, hum, si tu veux Deedo.

-Bien avec tout cela, déclara joyeusement Gandalf, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée que Nynaeve et Yana rentrent à l'intérieur se reposer.

- Oui, dit Nynaeve. C'est une autre leçon, Yana. Trop canaliser entraîne forcément de la fatigue. A toi de ne pas dépasser tes limites et mourir d'épuisement. »

Nynaeve fit un pas, et trébucha. Si Mat n'avait pas fait la bonne action de tendre un bras pour la récupérer elle se serait sans doute étalée par terre. A voir l'attitude de Nynaeve, elle agissait comme si c'était en fait un geste parfaitement calculé dont l'entendement ne pouvait être compris que par elle.

Mais à la vérité, elle était vraiment à deux doigts de s'étaler.

« Je peux marcher toute seule, Mat, » dit-elle avec énervement.

Mat leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant les Aes Sedai mais marcha à côté de Nynaeve. Kôga, un peu rougissant, remercia Yana de l'avoir aidé en la relevant et en lui tendant son bras pour la soutenir quand elle marcherait vers la maison. Bien sûr Kôga et Rémy échangèrent un regard dangereux en se croisant, mais ne se dirent rien d'autres.

Hitomi finit par suivre Deedlit et Parn qui voulaient tester la piscine. Surtout Deedlit en fait.

Gandalf fuma tranquillement et garda un œil sur Severus qui fixait froidement ses deux ancien(ne)s élèves, et leurs amis respectifs. Il se demandait vaguement s'il allait devoir sortir son sort d'illusion pour leur faire peur au cas où la tension entre eux finissaient par éclater.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisée, Gandalf avait réussi à impressionner Bilbo, mais rien ne disait que cela marcherait aussi facilement sur eux.

« J'ai rarement vu des ondes aussi noires, commenta Saki à Atrus qui continuait de gribouiller. C'est exquis. »

Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait casser l'ambiance . . .

« Sev, appela Yana au pas de la porte, tu pourrais me cuisiner quelque chose pour que je me requinque ? Avec un café, s'il te plait.

-Je ne suis pas ta bonne, Yana, rétorqua Severus atterré.

-Allez, Sev, tu cuisines si bien ! S'il te plait !

- Elle ne craint pas les risques d'empoisonnement ? » demanda Anubis surprise.

Severus entendit le commentaire d'Anubis, et la regarda d'un air hautain.

« Bien, répondit-il à Yana tout en fixant implacablement Anubis, je te ferai quelque chose.

- Cool ! Merci Severus !

-Faudrait pour ça qu'il retrouve le frigo, » dit Dilandeau à Rémy en ricanant.

Malheureusement pour eux, des années d'expérience en tant que professeur à Poudlard avait rendu l'oreille de Severus Rogue particulièrement aiguisé à toutes les cachotteries qu'on voulait lui faire.

« Vous avez caché le réfrigérateur, hein ? Si vous étiez élèves à Poudlard je vous aurai enlevé une cinquantaine de points chacun.

- Ben ce n'est visiblement pas le cas, déclara Rémy en ricanant.

- Ne le provoque pas, Rémy, dit Clément.

- En effet, dit Severus sa baguette en main. Je vais juste me contenter de le récupérer. _Accio_ réfrigérateur. »

Un frigo vola dans la maison du loft du grand championnat, empruntant les couloirs, en se cognant une ou deux fois à une intersection mal prise. Il ne freina pas quand il croisa son premier obstacle constitué de Kôga et Yana.

Mais Kôga eut assez de présence d'esprit pour prendre Yana dans ses bras et s'écarter sur le côté.

Le dernier obstacle était constitué de Rémy, Clément, Dilandeau et Anubis, qui durent se jeter sur les côtés pour ne pas être écrasés par le méga frigo qui se posa avec un certain boom sur le sol à l'entrée du jardin du loft.

« Quel traître ! s'écria Dilandeau.

« Je me souviens mieux pourquoi j'ai quitté Poudlard, déclara Anubis.

« Oh le salaud ! dit Rémy. Je vais me le faire ! »

Il allait chercher un de ses flingues, mais Clément le retint.

« Rémy, c'est bon ! Tu crois pas que tu en as assez fait aujourd'hui !

- Putain, Severus ! s'écria Yana dans les bras de Kôga. Tu fous quoi ? Ça t'amuse de faire voler des frigos à cette vitesse ? Ça t'es venu à l'esprit que tu pouvais blesser quelqu'un ! Non mais je te jure !

- Elle n'a pas tort tu sais, Severus, dit Gandalf en prenant une autre bouffée de tabac.

- Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant avec ce frigo en plein milieu de l'entrée ! Ce n'était pas censé être dans la cuisine plutôt ! Hein ! »

Severus sentait sa colère monter, doucement, lentement.

« J'allais employer un sort qui dépasse totalement une personne parmi nous malgré sa simplicité enfantine pour le ramener. Le sort de lévitation. »

Clément baissa la tête. Elle avait presque oublié que Rogue pouvait casser aussi facilement.

« Et tu te crois malin, maintenant ! continua Yana toujours dans sa colère. Non mais franchement quel crétin de première . . . Je vais finir par penser comme Nynaeve et me dire que c'est tes poils sur le torse qui te font penser comme un abruti et . . .

- Bien que cette conversation soit réjouissante, interrompit Gandalf, je pense qu'on va la clore. La troisième équipe entre en scène. »

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

Encore mieux ! Y'a de l'action et de l'animation, y'a pas à dire ! Le Loft promet d'être rempli de situations de ce genre . . . Une épreuve de cohabitation en somme bien difficile vient de commencer pour les deux premières équipes . . . 

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

J'ai remarqué que le Grand Chapionnat n'a certes pas un franc succès, mais qu'il est néanmoins assez bien lu pour une catégorie que certaines personnes ignorent.

Cependant, il n'y a toujours aucune review. Je sais que certaines personnes sont parfois atteintes de flemmardise aiguë lorsqu'il s'agit d'en poster (eh oui ça m'arrivait aussi au début, j'avoue . . . n.n'), mais ce n'est pourtant pas grand chose et ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps.

Et sans reviews, les auteurs/trices ne peuvent corriger et améliorer les détails imparfaits ou renforcer ce qui plait au lecteur. Les reviews constituent en elle-même ce qui pousse l'auteur à se surpasser pour les lecteurs, qu'elles soient encourageantes (ça fait toujours plaisir) ou au contraire plus crues (ce qui est une bonne chose si la review est constructive et ne s'apparente pas à de la méchanceté gratuite). Si aucun commentaire n'est laissé, comment savoir ce que vous, lecteurs, avez pensé de ce que vous venez de lire ?

Alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche de votre écran et à nous dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic. C'est gratuit, indolore, non imposable. Considérez ça comme votre B.A. de la journée. n.n (Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! XD)

Et qui sait, peut-être voudrez-vous vous inscrire pour le prochain Championnat ?

Dans tous les cas, vous serez les bienvenues.

Sur ce je vous laisse et vous dis au prochain chapitre . . . en espérant avoir au moins une review ou deux . . .


	8. Sesshy's wife

**Titre :** Grand Championnat

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl (moi) pour ce chapitre.

**Résumé :** Et si le rêve de certains/aines fans de mangas et autres était réalisé ? Et si vous pouviez participer à de nombreuses épreuves aux côtés de vos personnages favoris ? Comment ça impossible ? Dans le domaine des fictions, rien ne l'est, ce mot n'existe pas ! Êtes-vous prêts à tenter l'aventure ?

**Disclaimer :** Sesshômaru, Kôga et Jakotsu (Inu-Yasha), Gaara et Hinata (Naruto), Jeile (Meru Puri), Luciole (Samuraï Deeper Kyo), Mikael (Angel Sanctuary), Alice (Alice 19th), Gandalf (Le Seigneur des Anneaux), Parn et Deedlit (Chroniques de la Guerre de Lodoss), Matrim Cauthon et Nynaeve (La Roue du temps), Severus Rogue (Harry Potter), Rémy et Clément (Damned), Atrus (Myst), Dilandeau et Hitomi (Vision d'Escaflowne), Saki Hanajima (Fruits Basket) et Akabane (Get Backers) appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Toujours trop la flemme de les citer. n.n'

**Note :** La personnalité des différents personnages est respectée au maximum. Cependant, nous ne pouvons malgré tout empêcher le fait qu'ils soient parfois un peu OOC . . .

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

La porte s'était refermée derrière le petit groupe avec un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter Alice et Hinata. D'un naturel timide, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient tout de suite entendues et, tandis que qu'elles avançaient dans le noir, elles ne se quittaient pas, s'encourageant mutuellement.

Luciole et Mikael s'étaient lancés dans un dialogue de sourds, soutenant chacun être le plus fort et celui qui maîtrisait le mieux l'élément du feu. Du peu que Sesshy-girl pouvait voir avec cette obscurité, Gaara marchait dans son coin, ne semblant nullement tenir compte du fait qu'il n'y voyait presque rien. Peut-être cela était-il dû au fait qu'il ne dormait jamais et donc qu'il avait l'habitude de se balader la nuit.

Quant à elle, nommée chef d'équipe par Yokkyû au grand damne de Mikael et de Sesshômaru, elle suivait ce dernier comme son ombre, sachant qu'il avait la meilleure vision nocturne du groupe. La jeune femme ne craignait donc rien à sa gauche ni à sa droite pour la bonne et simple raison que Jeile était accroché à elle pour la 'protéger d'un éventuel danger car on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans un lieu inconnu pour une innocente jeune fille telle que sa douce Princesse des Iris et bla bla bla et bla bla bla' . . . Mais même après l'avoir repoussé un nombre incalculable de fois, il était toujours scotché à elle. Sesshy-girl se contenta donc de l'ignorer tout en pensant que si il y avait un obstacle à sa droite, elle était en effet protégée.

Et soudainement, la lumière apparue, créée par Mikael et Luciole. Le premier était auréolé de flammes, tandis que c'était l'épée du second qui l'était. C'était signe qu'ils allaient finir par se taper dessus incessamment sous peu. Enfin au moins ils n'étaient plus dans le noir. Sesshy-girl se décolla donc un peu de Sesshômaru tout en repoussant légèrement Jeile qui ne semblait toujours pas disposé à la lâcher.

- Mikael : "Arrête de vouloir me tenir tête ! Je te dis que je suis le plus fort !"

- Luciole : "Non, c'est moi."

- Mikael : "Moi !"

- Luciole : "Non, moi."

- Mikael : "Je vais le tuer cet abruti !"

- Luciole : "Tu veux te battre ? J'espère que tu es fort. J'aime pas me battre contre les faibles . . ."

- Mikael : _Mode explosion imminente._ "J'vais m'le faire ! J'vais m'le faire !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Mikael, zen . . . Luciole, ne rajoute pas de l'huile sur le feu. On aurait bonne mine si on arrivait à la première épreuve avec un membre, voire deux, blessés ou en moins."

- Mikael : "Toi la ferme, je t'ai rien demandé ! Et puis quand on cherche le grand Mikael et qu'on le trouve, on le regrette !"

- Jeile : "Grand ? Alors que tu es tout ri . . . Mmmmmmh !"

La jeune femme réussi à plaquer in extremis sa main sur la bouche de Jeile pour le faire taire. On s'avançait en terrain trop glissant et elle n'avait pas envie de tester immédiatement la fureur de l'ange protecteur du feu. Elle savait de quoi il était capable et franchement, elle n'était pas suicidaire.

- Sesshy-girl : _Murmure à Jeile._ "Si tu ne veux pas mourir prématurément, ne parle jamais de sa taille à Mikael. Il est du genre . . . très susceptible et chatouilleux sur le sujet. Non seulement il serait capable de s'en prendre à toi, mais aussi à nous tous. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Compris ?"

A sa grande surprise, il acquiesça sans un mot. Jeile qui ne parlait pas n'était plus Jeile. C'était étrange. Mais en même temps il valait peut-être mieux qu'il se taise pour le moment . . .

- Mikael : "Vas-y, fini ta phrase, espèce d'asperge ! Mais ne t'approche pas de moi ou je te zigouille !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Allons allons Mikanou . . . Ne t'énerve pas comme ça. T'as bien vu comment est Jeile, il ne faut surtout pas écouter ce qu'il raconte."

- Mikael : "Keh !"

Il semblait s'être calmé, tant mieux. Mais un frisson la saisit brusquement. Comment est-ce qu'elle venait de l'appeler ? Mon Dieu ! Elle l'avait vraiment appelé Mikanou ? Seul Raphael, l'ange protecteur du vent, était autorisé à le nommer ainsi. Et encore, il se faisait rembarrer . . . Croisant les doigts, Sesshy-girl pria en silence tout en espérant qu'il n'ait pas entendu et qu'il n'exploserait pas au bout de quelques pas, généralement trois, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Malheureusement, trois pas après . . .

- Mikael : _Auréolé de flammes plus puissantes._ "Comment tu m'as appelé ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Euh . . . ça m'a échappé ?" '

- Luciole : "Elle t'a appelé Mikanou. T'as pas entendu ? T'es bouché ? En plus c'est un nom ridicule. Enfin comme t'es tout petit et que t'as l'air faible, ça te va plutôt bien."

- Sesshy-girl : "Mon Dieu . . ."

Luciole venait de les foutre dans une sacrée merde là . . . Sesshy-girl ne donnait pas cher de leurs vies si ils restaient là à attendre sans rien faire . . . Et effectivement, l'aura de Mikael commençait à grandir jusqu'à devenir immense et vibrante de la plus énorme fureur que la jeune femme n'avait jamais ressenti.

Grâce à la lumière des flammes, elle vit Sesshômaru se tendre puis s'arrêter, non loin du jeune homme. D'un pas mal assuré, elle me plaça derrière lui, Jeile toujours accroché à son bras, mais droit comme un i et sérieux comme un pape. Ouais, vraiment ça changeait.

Alice et Hinata vinrent les rejoindre, tandis que le sable de Gaara se mettait en mouvement et que ses prunelles prenaient une teinte glacée. Il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à attaquer, attendant le premier signe offensif de l'autre. Quant à Luciole, il souriait, son épée à la main.

- Luciole : "Tu n'es peut-être pas si faible que ça après tout . . ."

- Mikael : "De tous ceux qui ont évoqué ce sujet, pas un n'est resté en vie pour pouvoir s'en vanter ! Et tu ne feras certainement pas exception à la règle ! Non, certainement pas toi !"

- Alice : "Il est fou . . ."

- Hinata : "Et effrayant . . ."

- Jeile : "Ne dit-on pas dans le monde des humains 'petit mais costaud' ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Il est vrai que ce serait assez d'actualité si nos vies n'étaient pas en jeu . . ."

- Gaara : "Je peux le neutraliser. Le feu est inefficace contre le sable."

- Sesshy-girl : "Ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part, Gaara. Si cela devait se produire, nous comptons sur toi. Je te fais confiance. A toi aussi Alice. Tes lotis nous serons utiles."

- Gaara : "Gentil . . . confiance . . ."

- Alice : "Comment savez-vous que . . . ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant on a plus urgent à faire. Et puis toi et Hinata, arrêtez de me vouvoyez, s'il vous plait. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être la vieille du groupe."

- Sesshômaru : "Alors que cela t'es impossible, à toi simple ningen."

- Sesshy-girl : "En effet. Je ne connais pas l'âge de Mikael (les anges ont-ils un âge de toute façon ?) mais Luciole est plus vieux que moi d'un an et Sesshômaru l'est bien plus encore . . . En tout cas, je suis la plus vieille des filles . . . . . . C'est moi où il fait vraiment très chaud ici ?"

- Luciole : "Ce n'est rien. Mes flammes peuvent êtres plus brûlantes que les siennes, plus grosses aussi. Et si je veux, je peux faire encore plus peur !"

- Sesshômaru : "Quel comportement puéril."

- Sesshy-girl : "C'est clair. On dirait un gamin."

Et soudain elle le vit, ils le virent tous : Mikael était là devant eux, les yeux presque révulsés, la bouche grande ouverte, entouré d'un immense brasier qui semblait plus brûlant que celui de l'enfer, ses ailes tendues à l'extrême dans son dos, sa veste de cuir noir voletant dans tous les sens . . . Il était complètement ivre de colère.

- Mikael : **"Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'existais pas !"**

: "Je comprends ta frustration, l'éprouvant moi-même pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes."

Et sous leurs yeux médusés, un OBNI (Objet Brillant Non Identifié) sorti de l'ombre, passa juste sous le nez de Mikael et finit sa course planté dans le mur. La surprise eut l'effet escompté : Mikael se calma instantanément. Enfin . . . presque . . .

- Mikael : _La main sur la garde se son épée._ "Où est-ce que t'es, enfoiré ? T'es vachement tordu pour attaquer les gens de cette façon !"

- Sesshômaru : "Sa position n'a pas d'importance, je la connais déjà. L'odeur du sang est fortement présente chez cet homme. Il en est complètement imprégné. Son identité serait plus intéressante."

- Hinata : "C'est un assassin ?"

: "Je préfère le terme transporteur."

- Sesshy-girl : "Un transporteur ?"

- Jeile : "Tu le connais ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Ça se pourrait."

- Sesshômaru : "Qui êtes-vous ?"

Sesshy-girl entendit distinctement les articulations de Sesshômaru craquer. Il allait y avoir de la casse dans pas longtemps si ça continuait ainsi.

: "J'aimerais beaucoup m'amuser avec vous car toute cette paperasse m'ennuie, mais en tant que président du jury je n'en ai malheureusement pas le droit. Je suis là pour vous annoncer la nature de votre première épreuve. Oh, et je suis connu sous le nom de Dr Jackal."

Un claquement de doigts se fit entendre et des torches s'allumèrent sur le mur comme par magie, révélant une silhouette qui ressemblait plus à une ombre irréelle qu'autre chose. Toute de noire vêtue : chapeau, manteau, pantalon, exceptés les gants et la chemise blanche.

L'information mit quelques secondes avant de parvenir au cerveau de Sesshy-girl. _Transporteur . . . Dr Jackal . . ._ Elle tourna la tête en direction du mur et vit que c'était bien un scalpel qui s'était fiché dedans. _Un scalpel . . ._ Mais alors . . . alors ça voulait dire que . . .

- Mikael : "T'es quoi exactement ? Une sorte de gothique ? Et t'as vu ta coupe de cheveux ?"

- Jeile : "Dis de quelqu'un qui ne porte que du cuir noir . . ."

- Mikael : "T'as rien à me dire sur ma façon de m'habiller alors que t'es fringué encore pire qu'une gonzesse !"

- Gaara : "Il faudrait que vous arriviez à maîtriser votre colère . . ."

- Mikael : "Quand on se tartine de maquillage pour avoir un résultat qui te fait plus ressembler à un monstre qu'à autre chose, on n'a pas son mot à dire !"

- Gaara : _Commende à son sable._ "Je ne suis _pas_ un monstre !"

- Sesshômaru : "Et si nous en revenions à l'ordre du jour ?"

- Mikael : "Toi l'efféminé tu te la fermes ! Tu me gonfles depuis le début avec tes airs hautains et supérieurs ! J'vais te faire voir qui est Mikael, le roi de tous les anges !"

- Sesshômaru : "Je crois que tu veux mourir . . ."

- Alice : _Sentant que ça dégénère._ "Pardon, mais . . . si vous êtes Mikael l'ange protecteur du feu, vous êtes au même niveau que Raphael l'ange de l'air, Gabriel l'ange de l'eau et Uriel l'ange de la terre, non ?"

- Mikael : "Ce sont tous des minables ! Le médecin pervers est dans le coma à cause de sa folie des femmes, Gabriel est de nouveau une poupée sans âme et Uriel est reparti se terrer dans son trou !"

- Hinata : "Ça . . . ça doit être dur pour vous de tout assumer . . ."

- Mikael : "C'est une vraie corvée ! Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je suis le plus fort !"

- Luciole : "Non, c'est moi le plus fort."

- Mikael : **"LUI !"**

- Jeile : "Anô . . . Ma douce Princesse des Iris, il faudrait peut-être que tu interviennes parce que ça dégénère un tantinet là . . . Hum ? Nani ?"

- Dr Jackal : _Secouant la tête de dépit._ "Et voilà, eux aussi ils m'ignorent complètement . . . Hum ?"

Relevant la tête au même moment, Jeile et Akabane virent quelqu'un courir à toute vitesse vers ce dernier. Les disputes cessèrent et tous les regards se braquèrent sur cette silhouette furtive.

Sesshy-girl s'arrêta juste devant le Dr Jackal, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Ce dernier fit discrètement sortir un scalpel de sa main, après tout on ne savait jamais.

- Sesshy-girl : "Vous êtes . . . Akabane Kurodo . . . le vrai Dr Jackal en chair et en os ?"

Le Dr Jackal était visiblement surprit mais aussi flatté qu'on fasse enfin attention à lui après avoir été ignoré par l'équipe précédente et par les autres membres de la leur. Le scalpel refit le chemin inverse, disparaissant en même temps que sa méfiance.

- Dr Jackal : "Le seul et l'unique. Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais."

- Sesshy-girl : "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis devant le célèbre transporteur aux scalpels . . . C'est tout simplement trop beau pour moi ! C'est trop d'émotions en quelques jours ! En plus vous . . . tu es encore plus beau en vrai !"

- Dr Jackal : "Ravi de le savoir. Mais pourquoi en vrai ?"

- Mikael : "T'en fait pas. Elle semble connaître tout le monde, mais personne ne la connaît. Faut pas chercher à comprendre. De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'elle est à moitié folle."

- Jeile : "Ma Princesse des Iris n'est pas folle !"

- Mikael : "Que tu dis !"

- Alice : _A Hinata._ "C'est plutôt lui le fou, non ?"

- Hinata : "Ha . . . haï . . ."

- Luciole : _A Gaara._ "Il est fort tu crois ?"

- Gaara : ". . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Et si vous nous expliquiez pour . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone, dis ? Dis ?"

- Luciole : "Téléfone ?"

Sesshômaru haussa un sourcil. Décidemment cette ningen était étrange. Et exaspérante par-dessus le marché ! Pourquoi allait-elle demander le numéro de téléphone de cet homme ? Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Du moins, ignorant ce qu'était un téléphone, il le pensait. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était affronter immédiatement la première épreuve pour en finir au plus vite avec ce Championnat auquel il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté de participer.

- Dr Jackal : _Note son numéro sur un bout de papier._ "Pas de problème. Tu me rappelles une jeune fille qui m'avait demandé la même chose il y a déjà un petit bout de temps. Tiens."

- Sesshy-girl : _Lui prend le papier des mains._ "Merci. Ouais, j'ai vu l'ép . . . Enfin je sais. Mais elle était complètement godiche. Elle n'est pas faite pour toi. J'espère que tu ne la vois plus."

- Dr Jackal : "Non. Elle s'est trouvé un petit ami depuis."

- Sesshy-girl : "Tant mieux."

Une toux se fit entendre. La jeune femme se retourna vivement, notant au passage que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux. Notamment Sesshômaru qui la regardait avec reproche. Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et rebroussa chemin pour aller rejoindre son équipe.

- Sesshômaru : "Nous perdons du temps."

- Sesshy-girl : _Nouveau haussement d'épaules._ "J'élargissais mon champ de connaissances."

- Sesshômaru : "Je te trouve bien inconséquente et frivole alors que tu es censée être le chef de cette équipe, ningen."

- Sesshy-girl : "Si on ne peut plus s'amuser . . ."

- Jeile : "Jeune Princesse des Iris . . . tu veux tromper ma royale personne ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "On n'est pas mariés que je sache. On n'est même pas ensemble."

- Jeile : "C'est vrai mais si tu deviens ma favorite, tu . . ."

Le Dr Jackal se racla la gorge pour ramener l'attention sur lui, épargnant ainsi à Sesshy-girl de répondre au jeune prince du royaume magique d'Aster.

- Dr Jackal : "Reprenons. J'espère que vous êtes heureux de participer à ce Grand Championnat."

Seul le 'oui' enthousiaste de Sesshy-girl retentit au milieu des grommellements de Sesshômaru et Mikael, du silence de Gaara et de Luciole ainsi que des chuchotements d'Alice et Hinata.

- Dr Jackal : "Bien. Devant tant d'enthousiasme, je vous annonce que votre première épreuve se trouve dans le bâtiment que vous voyez un peu plus loin là-bas."

D'un geste nonchalant de la main, il leur désigna un grand bâtiment tout auréolé de lumière. Je vous dis pas la note d'électricité . . .

- Dr Jackal : "Cette épreuve consiste en une sorte de Loft et . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Nan ! Pas comme Loft Story quand même ? Avec la pouf de Loana et le branleur de Jean-Édouard (c'était ça son nom ? Bah on s'en fout de toute façon !) ? Et la piscine ? C'était à chier ce truc !"

- Luciole : "Pissine ?"

- Dr Jackal : "C'est étrange, Yana, une candidate de l'équipe précédente y a aussi fait allusion."

- Sesshy-girl : "Me dis pas qu'on va avoir une fan avec nous !"

- Dr Jackal : "Non. Apparemment elle ne connaissait que le passage de la piscine."

- Sesshy-girl : "Alors on devrait bien s'entendre toutes les deux."

- Sesshômaru : "Tout ceci est sans importance. Quel genre d'épreuve est-ce ?"

- Mikael : "Ouais. On perd notre temps ici à discuter inutilement."

- Dr Jackal : _Vexé d'avoir des équipes qui n'écoutent pas ce qu'il raconte._ "J'allais y venir. C'est une épreuve de popularité où chaque semaine cinq candidats seront nominés. Ceux qui seront éliminés reviendront néanmoins pour la phase deux. En ce qui concerne votre installation chaque équipe dispose de deux chambres, une pour les femmes, l'autre pour les hommes. La couleur de votre équipe sera le vert. Ah oui, il y a aussi une troisième chambre commune à toutes les équipes pour les personnes ayant des tendances homosexuelles, travesties ou n'ayant pas encore trouvé leur identité sexuelle. Des questions ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Une : combien de . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Ce n'est pas important allons-y plutôt. Plus vite nous seront arrivés et plus vite nous pourrons tacher de faire de notre mieux."

- Sesshômaru : "Je ne te permets pas de m'interrompre, ningen."

- Sesshy-girl : "Ningen . . . ningen . . . T'as que ce mot-là à la bouche ma parole !"

- Sesshômaru : "J'attends un peu plus de respect de la part d'une race inférieure."

- Sesshy-girl : "Race inférieure ? Pourtant Rin est aussi humaine et tu ne passes pas ton temps à la rabaisser !"

Sesshômaru ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la jeune femme le vit avec satisfaction la refermer sans un mot. Il lui lança néanmoins un regard noir chargé de mépris et de colère. Mais elle passa outre. Même si c'était plus flippant en réalité que sur papier ou sur écran. Mais en même temps il était encore plus beau en chair et en os.

- Sesshy-girl : "Devons-nous savoir autre chose ?"

- Dr Jackal : "Le principal a été dit. Deux autres équipes vous ont déjà précédé dans le Loft. Alors équipe Gintsuki faite de votre mieux. Ja ne !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Yosh !"

Saisissant Alice et Hinata par les épaules, la jeune femme les entraîna rapidement en riant en direction de ce Loft où ils allaient devoir loger un petit moment. Un long moment même à son avis. Alors il valait mieux pour Sesshômaru et Mikael l'ignorer. Ils feraient sûrement exprès d'essayer de se faire nominer. Enfin peut-être pas Sesshômaru qui serait sûrement trop fier pour ça.

Tournant la tête, elle aperçut Jeile qui les rejoignit en fanfare comme à son habitude, bientôt suivit par un Gaara nonchalant et le reste de l'équipe, à savoir un Sesshômaru et un Mikael ronchonnant et un Luciole toujours aussi paumé. Les filles ralentirent leur marche pour arriver tous ensemble. Au moins pour faire genre qu'ils étaient une équipe soudée.

- Mikael : _Ironique._ "La question que tu voulais poser à l'autre gars sinistre, c'était le nombre de lits de la troisième chambre, non ? Tu voulais savoir le nombre de compagnons que tu aurais avec l'autre Mister univers froufrou ?"

Sesshômaru ne répondit pas, mais Sesshy-girl entendit une nouvelle fois ses phalanges craquer et un éclat écarlate passa dans ses yeux dorés. Elle ignorait comment il avait réussit à ne pas répondre à Mikael. Mais il était vrai que Sesshômaru pouvait parfois avoir une patience à toute épreuve.

- Jeile : "Je sais bien que derrière tes sarcasmes, tu caches une profonde jalousie à l'égard de ma royale personne qui est tellement séduisante et intelligente."

- Mikael : "Arrête de trop t'y croire, blaireau !"

- Luciole : "Il ressemble pas à un blaireau pourtant . . ."

- Mikael : "Je vais faire un massacre . . . Je ne supporte plus cet abruti profond !"

Lâchant les filles, Sesshy-girl secoua la tête. Ouais, ça allait être très dur de sauver les apparences avec ces énergumènes. Surtout que les membres présents des autres équipes les regardaient attentivement, avec des expressions contrastées selon les personnes. Ça commençait bien . . . Quelle superbe entrée en scène. On ne pouvait pas rêver plus classe ni plus discret.

Enfin c'était quand même space de voir plusieurs têtes les regarder par le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre ce qui devait initialement être une porte et un objet volumineux de couleur blanche qui en bloquait l'accès. Et puis ce n'était pas n'importe quel objet, tout à fait celui qu'on s'attend à trouver dehors.

- Alice : "Anô . . . C'est bien un frigo que je vois là ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "C'est original. Vous lui faites prendre l'air ?"

- Anubis : "Si tu veux des explication t'as qu'à demander à l'autre gars sinistre là-bas, le pire prof que cette terre ait jamais porté !"

- Severus : "En considérant bien sûr que vous êtes vous-même la pire des élèves possible."

- Dilandeau : "Tu vas parler autrement à Anubis si tu ne veux pas que je te refasses le portrait à coups de poings."

- Severus : "Si tant est qu'une personne comme vous puisse ne serait-ce que m'effleurer."

- Dilandeau : "C'est un défi le vieux ?"

- Severus : "Utilisez votre cerveau, si tant est que vous en ayez un, et trouvez de vous-même la réponse."

- Dilandeau : "Je vais me le faire !"

- Saki : "Quel délice toutes ces ondes négatives. Vraiment très agréable."

L'équipe Gintsuki n'avait prononcée mot, trop abasourdie pour dire quoi que ce soit. Si Sesshy-girl avait pensé qu'ils étaient déjà bien hétérogène, l'ambiance du Loft était mille fois pire. Ils n'allaient peut-être pas faire aussi tâche que ça après tout.

- Sesshy-girl : "Et bien . . . quelle ambiance . . ."

- Gandalf : "Je ne vous le fait pas dire. C'est assez rafraîchissant. Severus, remet donc ce frigo à sa place pour que les nouveaux venus puissent rentrer."

- Sesshy-girl : "Severus ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose . . ."

Quelque chose ressemblant à un grognement se fit entendre et bientôt le frigo lévita et se mit en mouvement. Il manqua de renverser quatre personnes, qui esquivèrent et s'aplatirent au sol au dernier moment, leur frôlant le dos. Ils lâchèrent une bordée de jurons étouffés. C'était vraiment pas passé loin. Et puis c'était Sesshy-girl où elle venait de voir un bref sourire effleurer les lèvres de l'homme ? Non, il l'aurait fait exprès ? Et puis cette tête . . . Elle le connaissait, c'était certain.

- Gandalf : "Severus Rogue, maître des potions dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard."

- Sesshygirl : "Ah ! Avec Harry Potter !"

Si elle se souvenait bien, c'était le professeur où lors du premier film tu avais tendance à te demander si il était du côté des gentils ou des méchants. Le type même du gars sinistre qui ne montre jamais ses sentiments mais qui en a sûrement plus qu'il ne veut bien se l'avouer. En tout cas, il l'avait toujours éclaté avec ses "Monsieur Potter" à répétition.

- Gandalf : "C'était en effet un de ses élèves. Mais entrez donc que nous fassions plus ample connaissance."

Un vieil homme s'avança alors à leur rencontre, un sourire chaleureux étirant ses lèvres. Il était étrange. Il paraissait à la fois sage mais aussi espiègle comme le laissaient présager ses yeux pétillants. Il mit tout de suite la jeune femme en confiance. Seulement, il y avait un gros point négatif qu'il fallait régler tout de suite.

- Sesshy-girl : "Je ne voudrais pas paraître faire des caprices dès mon arrivée, mais je vous demanderai de ne pas vous approcher trop près de moi avec votre machine à torture pour les poumons. J'ai un seuil de tolérance très bas pour tout ce qui est à base de nicotine et autre. En fait pour toute fumée autre que celle d'un feu de bois ou de barbecue."

- Luciole : "Barbequiou ?"

Le vieil homme jeta un regard attristé à sa pauvre pipe et à son excellent tabac avant de l'éteindre avec un soupir. Sesshygirl se permis un sourire, heureuse qu'il ait accepté sa requête sans broncher.

- Sesshy-girl : "Merci beaucoup."

- Gandalf : "De rien. Après tout nous sommes en communauté. Autant tout faire pour que l'entente soit cordiale entre nous et tout sera plus agréable. Même si un peu d'animation ne fait pas de mal."

- Sesshy-girl : "Je crois que de ce côté-là, vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter."

- Gandalf : "En effet. Je me présente, je me nomme Gandalf. Je suis ce que l'on appelle pompeusement le chef de l'équipe Caldazar."

- Sesshy-girl : "Moi c'est Sesshy-girl et je suis également la chef de mon équipe, l'équipe Gintsuki. Heureuse de vous rencontrer."

Ils firent chacun une rapide courbette, concluant ainsi leur présentation.

- Gandalf : "Mais entrez donc. Ne restez pas dehors."

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier. Mais le regard que lui lança Severus Rogue la fit hésiter un instant sur le seuil. Il était effrayant cet homme ! Beaucoup plus qu'au cinéma sur écran géant ! Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Elle avait dit quelque chose de bizarre ? Ou peut-être qu'elle avait quelque chose sur la figure ?

Semblant remarquer l'insistance du regard de Severus et son hésitation, Jeile la saisit par le bras avant de la masquer complètement à sa vue du haut de sa haute taille. 1m90 si elle se souvenait bien. La jeune femme eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclat intrigué puis une moue dégoûtée sur son visage avant que Jeile ne l'entraîne plus loin. Pour une fois l'avoir collé à elle n'était pas un mal.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où tout le monde était rassemblé. Tout le monde ? Non. En comptant bien, il y avait là 8 personnes, 7 si l'on excluait Severus. Donc seulement une équipe. Où étaient donc les autres ?

- Gandalf : "Bien. Les présentations peuvent commencer."

- Sesshygirl : "Je commencerais par mon équipe si vous le voulez bien."

- Gandalf : "Aucun problème."

- Sesshy-girl : "Je me nomme donc Sesshy-girl et voici mes sept compagnons pour ce Grand Championnat : Alice, Hinata, Gaara, Jeile et Luciole dont on peut dire qu'il sont humain où du moins que certains en sont très proches ; Mikael, l'ange protecteur du feu. Puis le grand taïyoukaï Sesshômaru."

- Rémy : "Encore un de ces putains de démons ! Y'en aura encore combien comme ça ! Je vais me le faire, comme l'autre !"

- Clément : "Rémy, tu as déjà assez fait de mal comme cela, non ?"

- Rémy : "On m'enferme avec deux démons et l'autre nez crochu et il faudrait que je reste calme et sans rien faire ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je butterais tous les démons existants !"

- Clément : "Je sais . . . je sais . . ."

Une nouvelle fois, Sesshy-girl vit Sesshômaru hausser un sourcil. Enfin cette fois-ci, ce fut plutôt comme s'il avait eu un tic à l'œil. Elle imaginait parfaitement la petite veine qui pulsait au-dessus de la tempe et la colère du taïyoukaï prête à exploser. D'ailleurs son regard en disait long, genre : _'Manque-moi encore une fois de respect de la sorte et je te jure que je me fais des porte-jarretelles avec tes intestins !'_. Ou encore : _'Je vais t'arracher les yeux et te les faire bouffer au moindre faux pas !'_.

- Mikael : "Pour qui il se prend le lunetteux ? J'ai bien envie de le remettre à sa place. Quoi que je le comprends un peu. La chasse au démon est un jeu très déstressant qui me remet toujours de bonne humeur."

- Rémy : "La chasse aux démons n'est pas un jeu mais une affaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse !"

- Mikael : "Pour moi, il ne s'agit que d'une distraction."

- Rémy : "Tu veux te battre, min . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Ça suffit comme ça !"

- Luciole : "Un combat ? Je veux me battre !"

- Dilandeau : "Si y'a de la baston et du sang, je suis preneur !"

- Gandalf : "Allons allons . . . Attendez au moins que nous ayons fini les présentations. Faisons un rapide tour : nous avons dans le coin droit Rémy et Clément, un chasseurs de démons expérimenté et une jeune sorcière entropiste, ainsi que Dilandeau et la hanyô Anubis."

Sesshômaru tiqua. Il connaissait l'un d'entre eux où Sesshy-girl se faisait des idées ? Non, son regard fixait le mur en face donc personne en particulier.

- Gandalf : "La jeune fille aux ondes se nomme Saki. L'homme qui n'arrête pas de prendre des notes se nomme Atrus. Ils font tous partie de la première équipe."

- Anubis : "L'équipe 'Arme ! Deuit eus teñvalijenn'."

- Luciole : "Hein ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Laisse tomber Luciole . . . Ce qui fait huit. Où sont les huit autres ?"

- Gandalf : "Deedlit et Parn, de mon équipe, sont partis de leur côté je ne sais où . . ."

- Anubis : "Du côté de la piscine il me semble. Hitomi, de mon équipe, les suivait."

- Gandalf : "Bien. Severus étant toujours à la cuisine, il ne manque plus que . . . Alors voyons : Matrim a emmené Nynaeve dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Et Kôga a fait de même pour Yana. Nous avons eu un petit incident tout à l'heure qui a épuisé nos deux demoiselles."

- Rémy : "Cet enfoiré de démon, j'ai failli réussir à le buter. Si ces sorcières m'avaient laissé faire mon boulot tranquille, il serait déjà clamsé à l'heure qu'il est."

- Sesshy-girl : "Kôga ? T'as essayé de tuer Kôga ? Mais t'es malade ! Il est super gentil !"

- Gaara : "Pourquoi avoir de la rancœur envers les démons ?"

- Rémy : "Parce qu'ils ont tué mes parents. Je ne pardonnerais jamais à leur espèce souillée, cruelle et inutile le mal qu'il m'a été fait."

- Alice : "Demo . . . Pourquoi faire payer à des démons innocents ? Ils ne sont pas tous coupables de ce qu'il vous est arrivé."

- Rémy : "Tous les démons méritent de crever. Ce ne sont que des erreurs de la nature !"

- Hinata : "Vous . . . vous êtes bien cruel . . . Qu'il soit démon ou non, c'est une personne vivante. Vous ne pouvez pas le considérer comme un simple pion à manipuler."

- Rémy : "Pas à manipuler. A tuer."

Cet homme était vraiment très enfoncé dans sa haine envers les youkaï, ce qui s'annonçait assez problématique. Surtout si il y avait d'autres équipes et qu'elles aussi contenaient des youkaï. Et puis si ce Rémy cherchait Sesshômaru . . . Sesshy-girl parierait sans hésitation sur le vainqueur de ce combat : Sesshômaru ! Aussi puissant et expérimenté qu'il puisse être, Sesshômaru ne laisserait jamais un ningen le vaincre. Jamais. Et puis elle doutait qu'un ningen soit assez fort pour lui tenir tête.

- Alice : "Il manque encore quelqu'un, non ?"

- Clément : "Exact. Je crois qu'il est toujours dans la chambre commune."

- Jeile : "La fameuse chambre ?"

- Clément : "Oui. Elle contient trois lits : un pour lui, un pour moi et nous attendons toujours notre dernier compagnon."

- Mikael : _Regardant Sesshômaru._ "Hey il est pour toi ce dernier lit, non ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Je ne répondrais même pas à cette absurdité."

- Sesshy-girl : "Sesshômaru ne s'intéresse pas aux femmes, enfin il ne le montre pas, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est gay ou qu'il n'a pas d'identité sexuelle définie !"

- Sesshômaru : ". . ."

- Dilandeau : "Il s'entendrait bien avec l'autre prof qui torture ses élèves, tien !"

- Severus : _De la cuisine._ "J'ai entendu."

- Sesshy-girl : "Et comment s'appelle cette dern . . ."

Un barouf de tous les diables la coupa au milieu de sa phrase, venant de là où devaient se trouver les chambres si la jeune femme en croyait la direction qu'on lui avait désignée du doigt tout à l'heure. Et à mesure que le bruit se rapprochait, elle pouvait mieux en distinguer les paroles, une dispute probablement. Elle vit aussi Sesshômaru se tendre, tous les muscles de son corps en alerte.

- Sesshy-girl : "Sesshômaru ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

- Sesshômaru : "_Il_ est ici . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Il ? Inu-Yasha ? Naraku ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Non. _Lui_ !"

C'est alors qu'ils débouchèrent dans le salon. Matrim, Sesshy-girl le supposa parce qu'il revenait seul, ainsi que Kôga et, quasiment accroché à lui, Jakotsu.

- Kôga : "Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me coller ! Tu me dégoûtes !"

- Jakotsu : "Mais tu as de si belles jambes . . ."

- Kôga : "Qui pourraient te botter un grand coup les fesses si tu n'arrêtes pas de les regarder ! Tu vas les user avec ton regard pervers !"

- Jakotsu : "Mais si on ne peut plus regarder les belles choses, à quoi ça sert qu'elles existent ?"

- Kôga : "J'en sais rien ! Alors lâche-moi un peu !"

- Matrim : "Moins fort où vous allez réveiller les filles. Kôga, aies un peu de respect pour elle alors qu'elles viennent de te sauver la vie. Soit dit en passant, ménage-toi un peu, tu reviens de loin."

- Kôga : "Ouais, ouais . . ."

- Jakotsu : "Tiens . . . Y'as plein de monde . . . Kyaaa ! Mais que vois-je !"

Alors que Kôga et Matrim relevaient la tête, Jakotsu couru à la rencontre de l'équipe Gintsuki. Du coin de l'œil, Sesshy-girl vit Sesshômaru avoir un infime mouvement de recul à son approche. Enfin elle comprenait pourquoi vu la façon dont il le regardait tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme fit alors un pas en avant, souriant, tandis que Jakotsu détaillait les membres de leur équipe.

- Sesshy-girl : "Jakotsu . . . C'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment."

- Jakotsu : "Une femme ! Arrière où je te jure que je te découpe en morceaux ! Je hais les femmes !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Excuse-moi . . ."

Elle l'avait presque oublié . . . Jakotsu était quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait énormément mais il était plutôt du genre misogyne et à fond dans son truc. La jeune femme n'avait pas pensé à sa réaction . . . et elle devait admettre qu'elle le blessait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Jeile s'avança d'un pas.

- Jeile : "Je t'interdits de parler de cette façon à ma douce Princesse des Iris où il t'en coûtera !"

- Jakotsu : _Le fixant attentivement._ "Hum . . . Pas mal du tout. Peut-être un peu trop grand. Mais très séduisant."

- Jeile : _Ne se sentant plus._ "Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît la véritable beauté de mon auguste personne. Douce Princesse des Iris, Délicate Belle-de-nuit et Fragile Bleuet, prenez en note ce que vient de dire ce charmant jeune homme. C'est un manant, certes, mais il à l'œil et du goût."

- Jakotsu : _Ne se sentant plus à son tour._ "Charmant jeune homme . . . Tout à fait moi !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Après ça, Jeile ne va plus se sentir . . ."

- Kôga : "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet énergumène ?"

Jakotsu se ressaisit quelque peu et il se mit à inspecter le reste de l'équipe Gintsuki, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- Jakotsu : "Hum . . . Trois femmes . . . A jeter ! Le grand brun séduisant : Ok ! Le garçon qui aurait besoin de cours de maquillage : trop jeune mais prometteur ! Le blond qui a l'air complètement paumé : charme certain dû justement à son expression ! Le nain aux cheveux rouge : physique trop dur et surtout trop petit ! Et le dernier mais aussi le plus sexy, Sesshômaru ! Ça faisait longtemps !"

Le jeune homme s'élança sur le taïyoukaï qui s'écarta d'un bond tout en lui faisant un croche-pied, un simili de sourire affleurant ses lèvres. Sesshy-girl ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui fit penser à Severus Rogue. Image horrible qu'elle chassa de sa tête au plus vite.

Jakotsu trébucha donc, droit sur Alice. Quand cette dernière vit la haine sur les traits du jeune homme, alors qu'il comprenait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter et donc pas l'éviter, la peur s'empara d'elle, l'empêchant de bouger. Et alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle . . .

- Hinata : "A . . . Alice !"

Cela paru réveiller la jeune fille qui cria un unique mot.

- Alice : "Riiya !"

Aussitôt, dans un flash de lumière, une sorte de bouclier apparu devant elle et Jakotsu le percuta de plein fouet. Il tomba, inconscient, au sol.

Alice le regarda tout en tombant à genoux, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Son bouclier s'estompa. Hinata s'agenouilla à son côté.

- Hinata : "Alice, daijôbu ?"

- Alice : "Ha . . . haï . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Bravo Alice ! Je savais que tu arriverais à utiliser le lotis !"

- Sesshômaru : "Si l'autre ningen n'avait pas crié, elle se le serait pris de plein fouet."

- Sesshy-girl : "C'est de ta faute je te signale."

- Sesshômaru : "Si elle est faible, je n'y suis pour rien."

- Sesshy-girl : "Alice n'est pas faible. Elle ne croit simplement pas assez en elle."

- Sesshômaru : "Alors elle n'ira pas bien loin. Si une personne, aussi faible soit-elle, croit en ses capacités, rien ne lui sera impossible. C'est ça la vraie force. Les faibles, eux, ne sont destinés qu'à mourir ou à servir ceux qui leur sont supérieur. C'est la loi de la vie. Cela est, a toujours été et sera toujours ainsi."

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. N'était-ce pas une sorte d'encouragement qu'il venait de prodiguer à Alice là ? Bien sûr il sera trop fier pour l'admettre, cependant . . . Sesshy-girl vit Alice esquisser un petit sourire à son encontre et ses lèvres légèrement frémir. Elle n'avait pu entendre, mais savait que Sesshômaru lui, l'avait pu. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle était sûre que cela résidait en un mot : _'Arigatô'_.

- Severus : _Debout à côté de Gandalf._ "Quelle est la raison de tout ce boucan ?"

- Rémy : "Depuis quand t'es là, toi ?"

- Severus : _L'ignorant._ "Et quelle sorte de magie a-t-elle utilisé ? Je ne connais pas cette incantation."

- Rémy : _Vexé d'être ignoré._ "Hé !"

- Gandalf : "Cette magie est différente de celle que nous utilisons, nous, les sorciers. Elle ne nécessite pas vraiment d'incantation. C'est une magie qui vient du cœur."

- Severus : "Du cœur ? Concept étrange."

- Gandalf : "Mais efficace. Quoi que je doute que tu sois en mesure de l'utiliser même si ta vie en dépendait."

Ne relevant pas la remarque du vieil homme, Severus posa de nouveau les yeux sur Sesshy-girl. Son voisin s'en aperçu.

- Gandalf : "Elle t'inquiète ?"

- Severus : "Elle n'était pas élève à Poudlard, je m'en souviendrais. Elle ne semble même pas être sorcière. Alors comment me connaît-elle ?"

- Gandalf : "Je l'ignore. Mais elle ne fait pas partie de la police, j'en suis sûr. Restons tout de même prudents, même si selon moi elle ne représente aucun danger."

- Severus : _Ton lugubre._ "Espérons que pour une fois tu dises la vérité."

- Gandalf : _Faussement vexé._ "Comment ça, pour une fois ?"

C'est le moment que choisit la bombe à retardement de l'équipe Gintsuki pour exploser.

- Mikael : "Comment est-ce qu'il m'a appelé l'autre travelo ? Je déteste les travelos ! Je les hais ! Je vais le tuer ! Le réduire en cendres ! Le brûler vif !"

- Luciole : "Tu ne pourras pas le brûler vif si tu l'as déjà réduit en cendres . . ."

- Mikael : "Toi aussi . . . Toi aussi je vais te tuer !"

- Luciole : "C'est impossible puisque c'est moi le plus fort."

- Mikael : "Espèce de . . . !"

- Tout le monde : ". . ."

- Jeile : "Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous y ferez."

- Sesshy-girl : "Je crois que tu devras remettre ton exécution à plus tard, Mikael."

- Mikael : "Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Parce que l'équipe suivante vient d'arriver."

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

Nouvelle entrée, nouveaux problèmes . . . Espérons que tout ne se finira pas dans un bain de sang général . . .

Reviews ?

_La fille qui persiste à demander alors qu'elle n'y croit plus . . .  
Allez courage !  
L'espoir est aussi petit qu'Edward Elric et il n'a pas d'arme ! Il ne peut donc tuer personne !  
¤Quelque part dans le noir, un certain alchimiste fut pris d'une crise d'éternuements . . .¤_


	9. Maxi

**Titre :** Grand Championnat

**Autreur :** Maxi pour ce chapitre.

**Résumé :** Et le rêve de certains/aines fans de mangas et autres était réalisé ? Et si vous pouviez participer à de nombreuses épreuves aux côtés de vos personnages favoris ? Comment ça impossible ? Dans le domaine des fictions, rien ne l'est, ce mot n'existe pas ! Êtes-vous prêts à tenter l'aventure ?

**Disclaimer :** Sesshômaru, Kôga, Jakotsu, Miroku, Kagura (Inu-Yasha), Gaara, Hinata, Tsunade, Shikamaru (Naruto), Jeile (Meru Puri), Luciole, Akari, Bontenmaru (Samuraï Deeper Kyo), Mikael (Angel Sanctuary), Alice (Alice 19th), Dilandeau, Hitomi (Vision d'Escaflowne), Saki Hanajima (Fruits Basket), Edward Elric (FullMetal Achemist), Parn, Deedlit (Chroniques de la Guerre de Lodoss), Akabane Kurodo (Get Backers), Gandalf (Le Seigneur des Anneaux), Matrim Cauthon, Nynaeve (La Roue du temps), Severus Rogue (Harry Potter) Rémy, Clément (Damned) et Atrus (Myst) appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Ainsi que tous les autres perso cités et ayant attrait aux mangas cités précédemment.

**Note :** Un merci tout spécial à chonaku, notre première, et seule pour l'instant, revieweuse ! Arigatô gozaimasu !

**Note 2 :** La personnalité des différents personnages est respectée au maximum. Cependant, nous ne pouvons malgré tout empêcher le fait qu'ils soient parfois un peu OOC . . .

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

Les portes se refermèrent derrière nous tous, nous laissant dans l'obscurité. Mais ce ne fut que pour très peu de temps car quelqu'un alluma la lumière à la surprise de tout le monde. 

Akabane : Bienvenue à vous. Vous êtes donc l'avant-dernière équipe à participer au grand championnat. Votre équipe et donc composée de Maxi pour chef d'équipe, puis de Miroku, Kagura, Akari, Bontenmaru, Shikamaru Nara, Tsunade et Edward Elric. C'est bien ça ?

Moi : C'est bien ça.

Akabane : Bien, vous devez tous être impatients je suppose . . .

Bontenmaru allait prendre la parole, mais Akabane ne le lui en laissa pas le temps et poursuivit sa phrase.

Akabane : Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste cette première épreuve du grand championnat. Cette épreuve sera l'épreuve du loft.

Moi : Vous voulez dire comme Loft Story ?

Akabane : _'Ils me l'on pratiquement tous sortie celle-la . . .'_ Plus ou moins.

Moi : C'est bien cette émission débile où il ont enfermé des hommes et des femmes pendant plusieurs mois et où à la fin il ne devait rester plus qu'un couple ?

Akabane : C'est bien cela. Mais la, les règles serons différentes. Elle consisterons à . . .

Sans prendre la peine de se soucier du Dr. Jackal, Bontenmaru pris la parole.

Bonten : Vous parlez de quoi là ? Je pige rien à ce que vous racontez !

Akari : _D'une voix mélancolique._ Moi non plus je ne comprends rien.

Miroku : Moi non plus je ne comprends pas bien.

Kagura : _Un peu gêné._ Excusez-moi, mais moi non plus.

Ed : Moi non plus.

Moi : C'est vrai qu'aucun de vous ne connaît la télévision . . .

Tsunade : Si, Shikamaru, moi, et ceux de mon village nous en avons.

Moi : Vous êtes des ninjas modernes dites donc !

Tsunade : Qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Moi : Pour en revenir à la télévision, c'est un appareil avec lequel on peut regarder des gens dans une petite boite. Et là, ce dont le Dr. Jackal nous parle est une émission avec plusieurs hommes et femmes qui doivent rester ensemble pendant trois mois.

Bonten : Et comment plusieurs personnes peuvent renter dans une petite boîte comme ça ?

Moi : Et bien ils ne sont pas vraiment dans la télévision, mais en fait . . .

Ed : Et comment ils peuvent bouger ?

Moi : Et bien . . .

Bonten : C'est vrai ça, et comment on a réussi à tous les mettre dedans ?

Moi : Euh . . .

Ed : Et comment ils peuvent . . .

Akari : ÇA SUFFIT !

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

Akari : VOUS ALLEZ ARRETEZ DE PINAILLER COMME DES ENFANTS POUR DES TRUCS SANS INTERET ! TOI BONTEN, TU VEUX QUE JE PARLE A TOUT LE MONDE DE TA PETITE SAUCISSE !

Bonten : Le colosse se tut immédiatement tout en faisant un pas en arrière.

Akari : ET TOI ED, TU VEUX QUE JE DISE A TOUT LE MONDE QU'EN REALITE TU NE MESURES QUE 1M¤¤ !

Ed : Stop ! Arrête, c'est censuré !

Bonten : Elle est méchante . . .

Kagura : Maxi, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle a voulu dire sur Bontenmaru ?

Moi : Euh . . . Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches . . . '

Tsunade : _'Elle a un sale caractère . . .'_

Shikamaru : _'Les femmes sont toutes bizarres . . .'_

Miroku : _Se tourne vers moi._ Ça, c'est une femme !

Moi : Il ne vaux mieux pas y penser Miroku-sama, car Akari est en fait . . .

Akari : _Se retourne vers moi et commence à faire craquer ses doits._ Oui ?

Moi : Non, rien !

Akari : Dans ce cas, laissons le Dr. Jackal terminer ce qu'il avait à nous dire.

Akabane : Je vous remercie. Je disais donc que cette épreuve sera celle du loft, et qu'il vous faudra rester enfermés dans ce loft pendent trois mois avec les membres des trois autres équipes. Vous vous partagerez deux chambres marquées en bleu pour votre équipe, l'une pour les femmes, l'autre pour les hommes. Et si l'un de vous se trouve être gay, ou se trouve être un travesti, il existe une troisième chambre avec encore une place. Cette épreuve sera plus en quelque sorte un test de popularité. Pendent ces trois mois, chaque semaine cinq personnes seront nominées mais à chaque fois un seul sera éliminé. Ceux qui seront éliminés par les votes du public quitteront temporairement l'aventure mais reviendront pour la seconde phase du grand championnat. Et bien entendu, toutes les équipes peuvent voter. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, vous pouvez y allez. D'ailleurs, même si vous en avez je ne vous répondrais pas.

Sans dire un mot de plus, le Dr. Jackal s'évanouie dans l'ombre, nous laissant seul dans l'obscurité.

Moi : Allons y.

Bontenmaru : Quel drôle de gars celui-là . . .

Akari : Y aller ? Mas où ?

Tsunade : Dans le loft tien ! Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

Akari : Tu me cherches la vieille ?

Tsunade : J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est le contraire, trav . . .

Moi : Stop ! On se calme !

Kagura : Maxi a raison.

Miroku : Au lieu de nous disputer inutilement, cherchons plutôt ce loft. Nous sommes la dernière équipe apparemment, évitons d'arriver en retard.

Ed : Dans ce cas, suivez-moi, je vais vous y mener en quelques secondes !

Moi : Tu es déjà venu ici ?

Ed : Vous allez voir de quoi je suis capable !

Shikamaru : Galère . . .

Nous suivîmes donc Edward qui semblait aux anges de pouvoir nous prouver qu'il pourrait nous guider. Nous lui emboîtâmes donc le pas . . . Pour notre plus grand malheur ! Deux heures plus tard, nous revenions une fois de plus à notre point de départ. Enfin nous le supposions vu que nous étions toujours dans le noir.

Akari : En quelques secondes, hein ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'il nous fait tourner en rond le nabot ?

Ed : Répète un peu pour voir !

Moi : On se calme ! Je vais tenter quelque chose.

Je pris mon épée en main et me concentrais. La lame fut bientôt entourée de flammèches qui nous éclairèrent suffisamment pour nous permettre de voir ce qui nous entourait.

Bontenmaru : Pourquoi t'as pas fait ça avant, hein ?

Akari : Ouais ! Ça nous aurait évité que l'autre nain nous paume !

Ed : Je vais la tuer cette sale . . .

Akari : Tu veux que je révèle tes secrets ?

Tsunade : On dirait des vrais gamins . . .

Miroku : Calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Une belle femme est une femme joyeuse.

Akari : Comment veux-tu l'être alors qu'on ne sait même pas où l'on est ?

Shikamaru : On est à côté de la sortie.

Kagura : La sortie ?

Shikamaru : _Désigne du doigt._ Oui, c'est marqué sur le panneau.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le jeune ninja à l'allure désintéressée, puis dans la direction qu'indiquait son doigt. En effet, un panneau marqué sortie, souligné d'une grosse flèche noire, indiquait la sortie. Tsunade tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction, une veine pulsant au-dessus de sa tempe.

Tsunade : Shikamaru . . . Depuis combien de temps savais-tu que ce panneau était là ?

Shikamaru : . . . Depuis le début . . .

Akari : Et tu n'as rien dit !

Shikamaru : Trop fatiguant.

Akari : Moins que de marcher espèce d'abruti !

Shikamaru : Je n'ai pas bougé depuis le début. Je savais que pour trouver la sortie, vous devriez obligatoirement passer par ici. Alors j'ai attendu tranquillement. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu voir les nuages . . .

Moi : Je te reconnais bien là, Shikamaru . . . '

Akari : Aaaah ! Je hais les sales gosses !

Tsunade : Shikamaru . . . Tu es désespérant . . .

Miroku : Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps, allons-y.

Kagura : Je suis d'accord avec le bonze. Il est temps d'aller affronter cette fameuse épreuve du loft.

Akari : On y serait déjà si l'équipe ne comprenait pas le minus qui se la pète et le flemmard !

Ed : C'est qui que tu traites de minus ?

Shikamaru : . . .

Moi : Suivez-moi !

Nous nous retrouvâmes alors quelques secondes plus tard devant les portes du loft. Je venais d'ailleurs d'ouvrir celle ci. D'après leur nombre, trois équipes étaient la, réunies.

Moi : Bonjours à tous, nous sommes l'avant-dernière équipe.

Gandalf : Enchanté. Je suis Gandalf, le chef de l'équipe Caldazar.

Anubis : Je suis la chef de l'équipe Arme ! Deuit eus Teñvalijenn, je m'appelle Anubis. Bienvenue !

Sesshy-girl : Et moi je suis la chef de l'équipe Gintsuki, Sesshy-girl.

Moi : Merci à tous, moi c'est Maxi.

Je pu voir la dénommé Sesshy-girl grimacer à l'entente de mon nom. Etrange, je ne la connaissais pourtant pas . . . Pourquoi me détaillait-elle avec cette expression de . . . dégoût sur le visage ? L'ignorant, je tâchais de me concentrer sur la présentation de mon équipe.

Moi : Je me dois de présenter mon équipe. Voici donc à côté de moi Miroku-sama, mon maître.

Miroku : Bonjour.

Moi : Ensuite il y a Bontenmaru, mais appelez le Bonten ou Bon. Akari, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Edward, et pour finir : Kagura, la youkaï du vent.

Youkaï . . . Ce fut sans doute un mot de trop pour Rémy qui s'empressa de saisir son arme. Heureusement, Bonten par un saut inhumain, se retrouva assez près de Rémy pour lui attraper son arme avant qu'il n'essaye de tirer sur Kagura.

Bonten : On peut savoir se que tu comptait faire au juste ?

Rémy : Lâche moi, je n'ai pas à me justifier !

Bonten : Hum . . . Je peux le lâcher ?

Anubis : Vas-y, relâche le.

Bonten : Ok.

Il relâcha Remy. Celui-ci rangea son arme puis se dirigea vers les chambres.

Remy : Un jour je tuerai tous ces démons qui polluent cette terre . . .

Miroku : Est-ce bien prudent de le laisser en liberté ?

Anubis : Ne t'en fais pas, pour le moment il nr tentera rien je pense.

Sesshy-girl : Il déteste vraiment les démons . . .

Kôga : Ça, je l'ai remarqué . . .

Sesshômaru : Moi aussi.

Matrim : Une petite seconde ! Vous avez dit être l'avant-dernière équipe, non ?

Moi : C'est cela.

Matrim : Pourtant, il n'y a que quatre chambres de couleurs différentes. Hors vous êtes la quatrième équipe à arriver.

Kôga : Ce qui implique donc que vous êtes la dernière équipe.

Moi : Je crois savoir pourquoi . . . '

Akari : Tout est de la faute du rase-mottes et du flemmard !

Ed : Comment tu m'as encore appelé ?

Miroku : Disons que nous nous sommes un peu perdu en chemin . . .

Sesshy-girl : Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi notre équipe est arrivée avant la votre. Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment . . .

Je n'aimais décidément pas la façon dont elle me regardait . . . J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi !

Anubis : Bon, oublions-le pour le moment et faisons connaissance avec vous. Certain d'entre vous se connaissent peut-être déjà ?

Moi : Il y a bien une personne que je connais ici, mais il ne doit plus se souvenir de moi . . .

Sesshy-girl : Et qui est-ce ?

Moi : Luciole . . .

Luciole : Hum . . . T'es qui ?

Moi : Vous voyez . . .

Luciole : Voir quoi ?

Moi : . . . . . .

Bonten : _Attrape Luciole par la tête._ Toujours la tête dans la lune, hein Luciole ?

Luciole : Bonten ? Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

Bonten : Je suis dans l'équipe de Maxi avec aussi Akari pour participer au grand championnat.

Luciole : Ah ? C'est qui Maxi ? Et c'est quoi le grand championnat ?

Akari : Maxi c'est quelqu'un que nous avons rencontrer pendent notre voyage tous ensemble, les quatre sacrés du ciel. Tu as encore oublié ?

Luciole : Oublié quoi ?

Akari : Laisse tomber . . .

Gandalf : Laissons-les discuter un peu ensemble. Vous connaissez d'autres personnes parmi nous ?

Moi : Il y a encore une personne que je connais parmi vous. C'est Hinata.

Hinata : B . . . Bon . . . Bonjour Maxi . . . Bonjour Tsunade . . . Et bonjour Shikamaru . . .

Moi : Tu est toujours aussi timide hein ?

Hinata : J . . . Je . . . Je ne sais pas . . .

Tsunade : Hinata, tu devrais être un peu plus détendue.

Hinata : O . . . Oui !

Shikamaru : Bonjour . . .

Sesshy-girl : Y en a-t-il d'autres qui se connaissent ?

Moi : Je pense que non . . .

Sesshômaru : Je connais le bonze et la sorcière du vent, détachement de Naraku. Venir ici est-elle une façon pour toi de le fuir ? N'es-tu toujours pas assez forte pour l'affronter par toi-même ?

Kagura : Je . . .

Miroku : Je ne crois pas que . . .

Moi : Fais gaffe ! Je n'apprécie pas ta façon de parler à Kagura-chan !

Sesshômaru : _Haussant un sourcil._ Vous êtes ensemble . . .

Moi : Et ?

Ce n'était une question, je l'avais bien compris. Et Sesshy-girl qui secouait le tête d'un air navré . . . Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à la fin ? Je n'allais pas pouvoir supporter ça longtemps . . .

Anubis : _Coupant court._ Alors nous allons vous faire visiter. Ou voudriez-vous allez ?

Miroku : Ma fois, n'importe ou du moment qu'une fille me conduit.

Ed : Moi j'aimerais bien savoir s'il y a une salle de musculation.

Bonten : Moi aussi j'aimerais bien voir pour une salle de muscu.

Akari : Peu m'importe.

Shikamaru : Moi j'aimerais bien aller aux chambres pour dormir un peu.

Tsunade : Moi je vais chercher s'il n'y a pas de salle avec des machines à sous.

Moi : J'irais bien à la bibliothèque . . . Et toi Kagura ?

Kagura : Peu importe du moment que tu es là.

Moi : _Rougit._

Akari : _Désignant Jakotsu._ Au fait, il fait quoi par terre ?

Sesshy-girl : Il . . . dort . . . '

Shikamaru : La chance . . .

Voici la première épreuve du grand championnat belle et bien commencée, avec les quatre équipes au complet, bien que nous n'ayons pas encore rencontré tous les membres des équipes présentes.

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

Et voilà la dernière équipe entrée dans le Loft de ce Grand Championnat.  
Que leur réserve la suite ?  
Pourquoi Sesshy-girl ne semble-t-elle pas aimer Maxi alors que ce dernier ne semble pas la connaître ? 

Rémy finira-t-il par tuer quelqu'un ?

Severus n'est-il vraiment qu'un être profondément antipathique ?

Pour le savoir, il vous faudra lire la suite ! n.n

Reviews ?


	10. Anubis et Triskell

**Titre :** Grand Championnat

**Autrices : **Triskell et Anubis pour ce chapitre.

**Résumé :** Et si le rêve de certains/aines fans de mangas et autres était réalisé ? Et si vous pouviez participer à de nombreuses épreuves aux côtés de vos personnages favoris ? Comment ça impossible ? Dans le domaine des fictions, rien ne l'est, ce mot n'existe pas ! Êtes-vous prêts à tenter l'aventure ?

**Disclaimer :** Sesshômaru, Kôga, Jakotsu, Miroku, Kagura (Inu-Yasha), Gaara, Hinata, Tsunade, Shikamaru (Naruto), Jeile (Meru Puri), Luciole, Akari, Bontenmaru (Samuraï Deeper Kyo), Mikael (Angel Sanctuary), Alice (Alice 19th), Dilandeau, Hitomi (Vision d'Escaflowne), Saki Hanajima (Fruits Basket), Edward Elric (FullMetal Achemist), Parn, Deedlit (Chroniques de la Guerre de Lodoss), Akabane Kurodo (Get Backers), Gandalf (Le Seigneur des Anneaux), Matrim Cauthon, Nynaeve (La Roue du Temps), Severus Rogue (Harry Potter) Rémy, Clément (Damned) et Atrus (Myst) appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Ainsi que tous les autres perso cités et ayant attrait aux mangas/livres/séries cités précédemment.

**Note :** La personnalité des différents personnages est respectée au maximum. Cependant, nous ne pouvons malgré tout empêcher le fait qu'ils soient parfois un peu OOC . . .

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

**(Triskell)******

Akabane éteint son écran de télévision au travers duquel il avait observé les différentes équipes entrer dans le loft. Certains des participants commençaient à beaucoup lui plaire mais il devait faire un choix en dépit de ses sentiments. Cette épreuve était celle de la cohabitation, de l'entente entre ennemis et déjà, certains ne jouaient pas le jeu, le choix des cinq noms n'avait donc pas été très dur.

Le Dr Jackal se dirigea vers son ordinateur et alluma son micro.

"Connexion avec le loft" afficha le moniteur.

Bientôt une annonce invitant les candidats à se rendre dans la salle TV, retentit dans tout le loft. Une fois que toutes les équipes furent rassemblées, Akabane brancha la webcam.

-Oh ! Y a Akabane à la télé s'exclama Anubis de son éternel air enjoué.  
- C'est donc ça une télé, murmura Ed.  
- Mais, s'étonna Bontenmaru, comment il est entré là-dedans ?  
- Je crois que l'homme à l'écran aimerait dire quelque chose mais n'en a pas l'occasion, remarqua Atrus.

Le silence revint alors.

- Merci d'avoir ramener le calme Atrus, approuva Akabane  
- Mais de rien, conclut Atrus.  
- Bien, reprit Akabane, dès que Jakotsu sera réveillé je pourrais donc vous faire part des cinq participants nominés cette semaine.  
- Ok ! J'ai compris, dit Dilandeau, c'est à moi de sortir le travelo des bras de Morphée.  
- Comme c'est bien dit, s'extasia Anubis.

Dilandeau se leva du canapé et s'approcha de son compagnon...

- Hé Jakotsu ! Réveille-toi...  
Hé Jakotsu, Y a une vitre sans tain dans la salle de bain et y a justement Sesshômaru qui prend une douche et qui ne l'a pas remarqué.

Jakotsu se leva d'un bond.

- Où ça ? Où ça ? Elle est où la vitre ?  
- Parfait, reprit Akabane, maintenant que tout le monde est en état de m'écoutez voici quel sont les cinq nominés :  
Tout d'abord Edward pour avoir perdu son équipe et l'avoir fait arriver en retard.  
Ensuite vous êtes censé vivre ensemble en harmonie pendant trois mois ce qui veut dire que toute attaque contre un autre membre pèsera contre vous.  
Rémy, pour avoir tiré sur Kôga vous êtes nominé.  
Sesshômaru de même pour le croche-pied à Jakotsu.  
Alice ayant utilisé son pouvoir en légitime défense ne sera pas nominée.  
Severus aussi sera nominé pour son antipathie et son attitude face aux autres participants.  
Quant au dernier nominé, il s'agit de Shikamaru. Votre flemmardise a fait arriver votre équipe en retard.  
Voilà, ce sera tout, le public décidera qui peut rester et qui doit partir, vous pouvez également voter mais attention, un seul vote par équipe."

* * *

**(Anubis)**

Rémy : QUOI ?!? Je suis nominé seulement pour avoir tenté de débarrasser la Terre de ces saletés de démons.  
Jakotsu : Bah, elle est où la vitre sans tain ?  
Anubis : Ben ouais mais c'est une épreuve qui consiste justement à NE PAS tuer ses ennemis.  
Rémy : Ah ? Merde...  
Clément : J'suis trop contente... Ce connard de Severus est nominé.  
Dilandeau : Toi aussi tu dois être contente Anubis, non ?  
Anubis : Oh que oui ! Il est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai quitté Poudlard, lui et l'ambiance de merde qu'il y avait à Serpentard.  
Rémy : Tu étais à Serpentard ? Là d'où sortent toutes ces ordures de sorciers maléfiques ?  
Anubis : Bah ouais ! C'est pour ça que je comprends pas pourquoi il m'aimait pas. Bon d'accord, j'étais pas très doué pour les potions mais j'étais très bonne quand il s'agissait d'empêcher les joueurs de Quidditch des autres équipes de participer aux matchs.  
Dilandeau : Anubis ! Si tu savais comme j'aime ce côté maléfique que tu portes en toi.  
Anubis, grand sourire : C'est vrai ?  
Dilandeau : J'aime tout de toi !  
Clément à Jakotsu : Je crois qu'il va falloir leur laisser notre chambre ce soir.  
Jakotsu : Euh... d'accord mais elle est où la vitre sans tain ?  
Atrus : Il faut que je note ça dans mon journal... alors 4 octobre, première nomination...  
Saki : Quelles agréables ondes...

Beaucoup plus tard, à l'heure du repas, dans la salle à manger :

Dilandeau : Apparemment il faut qu'on mange tous ensemble. Et merde... Rémy va encore perdre des points.  
Rémy : Je vous préviens, je ne m'assois pas à coté d'un de ces...  
Dilandeau : J'en étais sûr.  
Anubis : Tiens nos places sont définies... Hé Rémy, tu manges à coté de Papa.  
Rémy : Papa ?  
Clément : Ton père est ici ? Où ça ?  
Anubis : Je parle de mon père biologique, toi tu ne connais que mon père adoptif.  
Clément : Ça explique tout...  
Dilandeau : Super ! Comme ça je vais enfin pouvoir demander ta main officiellement !  
Anubis : Pas question ! Ma main elle reste où elle est, accrochée à mon bras.  
Rémy : Au moins, je suis sûr de ne pas être à côté d'un démon.  
Anubis : Euh...  
Rémy : Quoi euh...  
Sesshômaru : C'est pas vrai, je suis à côté du binoclard.

Un gros silence de mort s'abattit sur toute l'équipe.

Hitomi : Hum... Tiens Atrus, on est à côté l'un de l'autre  
Atrus : J'en suis ravi.

Les membres des autres équipes commencèrent eux aussi à regarder les papiers disposés sur la table.

Gandalf : Professeur Rogue, devinez à coté de qui vous êtes assis.  
Clément : NON !

Yana attrapa alors Severus par le col.

Yana : Bon écoute, t'es déjà nominé alors n'en rajoute pas. Tiens-toi tranquille au moins pendant le repas.

Dilandeau : Ben tiens et Saki entre Shikamaru et Jeile... Ça va faire un beau tableau.  
Atrus : Et Maxi à coté de Sesshy-girl. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne s'entendent pas très bien. Et vous Jakotsu, où êtes-vous ?  
Jakotsu : Entouré de deux filles ! C'est hors de question !  
Clément : Je veux bien échanger avec toi si tu veux, j'ai Parn à ma gauche aussi.  
Jakotsu : Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?  
Anubis : Ah sûrement s'il n'y avait pas ce panneau : Interdiction de changer de place pour l'instant.

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

Et voilà les premières nominations qui tombent à peine les concurrents entrés dans le Loft . . .

En tout cas, le repas s'annonce mouvementé en perspective . . .

Avez-vous deviné qui était le père d'Anubis ?

Reviews ?


	11. Yana et Triskell

**Titre :** Grand Championnat

**Autrices :** Yana et Triskell pour ce chapitre.

**Résumé :** Et si le rêve de certains/aines fans de mangas et autres était réalisé ? Et si vous pouviez participer à de nombreuses épreuves aux côtés de vos personnages favoris ? Comment ça impossible ? Dans le domaine des fictions, rien ne l'est, ce mot n'existe pas ! Êtes-vous prêts à tenter l'aventure ?

**Disclaimer :** Sesshômaru, Kôga, Jakotsu, Miroku, Kagura (Inu-Yasha), Gaara, Hinata, Tsunade, Shikamaru (Naruto), Jeile (Meru Puri), Luciole, Akari, Bontenmaru (Samuraï Deeper Kyo), Mikael (Angel Sanctuary), Alice (Alice 19th), Dilandeau, Hitomi (Vision d'Escaflowne), Saki Hanajima (Fruits Basket), Edward Elric (FullMetal Achemist), Parn, Deedlit (Chroniques de la Guerre de Lodoss), Akabane Kurodo (Get Backers), Gandalf (Le Seigneur des Anneaux), Matrim Cauthon, Nynaeve (La Roue du Temps), Severus Rogue (Harry Potter) Rémy, Clément (Damned) et Atrus (Myst) appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Ainsi que tous les autres perso cités et ayant attrait aux mangas/livres/séries cités précédemment.

**Note :** La personnalité des différents personnages est respectée au maximum. Cependant, nous ne pouvons malgré tout empêcher le fait qu'ils soient parfois un peu OOC . . .

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

****

**(Yana)**

Yana se demandait si la personne qui avait choisi qui serait à côté de qui n'était pas un peu sadique sur les bords. Il n'y avait qu'à voir, les groupes de personnes autour de la table qui n'avait aucun sujet de conversation, généralement autour des asociales. Mais surtout des associations de personnes qui feraient mieux de rester, loin, très loin l'une de l'autre.

Comme par exemple Rémy et Sesshomaru, Sesshy-girl et Maxi dont Yana avait fait connaissance après son petit repos, Miroku, Nynaeve et Jakotsu, et bien sûr Clément et Severus.

Yana espérait réellement que Severus ferait un effort pour ne pas se montrer plus désagréable que d'habitude. Bien sûr elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien souhaiter qu'il neige en été, mais après tout, ça arrivait bien une fois par siècle ce genre d'événements, non ?

Même si elle le savait particulièrement exécrable pour ses élèves. Les quelques fois qu'il lui avait enseigné une potion… Ouais, elle préférait oublier les tendances meurtrières qui étaient alors apparues au fin fond de son être. Mais sinon… il était supportable la plupart du temps… Le reste du temps, suffisait de l'ignorer et la vie devenait tranquille.

Enfin, de là où Yana était, elle pouvait voir qu'il ne disait pas un mot, coincé entre la timide Hinata (qui n'avait certainement pas tiré le gros lot pour se retrouver à côté de cet imbécile) et la hmmm, comment dire l'état apparent de Clément. Elle semblait partagée entre la rage et la prudence qu'inspirait l'aura obscure de Severus.

Du moins c'était comme ça que Yana le voyait.

Mais même avec cette aura obscure, qui affectait visiblement la pauvre Hinata qui semblait vouloir se ratatiner profondément sous terre, Yana voyait bien que Severus faisait un effort. Il ne disait rien, donc il ne rétorquait pas quelque chose d'abominablement cynique et vexant, donc il était supportable.

Non, même après la bataille de Poudlard, il était loyal à Dumbledore, et suivrait sa volonté. Plus maintenant, qu'auparavant sans doute. Mais bon, la nature revenait toujours au galop, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est plutôt bon, non ? » demanda Koga à côté d'elle.

Yana sourit à son coéquipier. Elle était bien contente d'être assise à côté du démon, parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer… Luciole à côté d'elle craignait dans le genre niveau de conversation pour une personne dont le QI est supérieure à 40. Il n'était pas méchant, c'est vrai… mais pas lumineux.

Et puis c'était agaçant de lui répéter deux trois fois toutes les dix minutes son prénom. Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire non plus.

« Oui, répondit-elle, Severus est un excellent cuisinier, il n'y a pas à dire. »

Non loin d'elle, Anubis recracha ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il a tout fait ? demanda-t-elle dégoûtée.

- Et bien si ! s'exclama joyeusement Gandalf en interrompant sans doute une conversation passionnante avec Atrus. Notre Maître des Potions préféré est un fin cordon-bleu. »

Clément resta bouche bée tandis qu'un léger sourire supérieur tira le coin des lèvres de Severus.

« Et s'il avait empoisonné la nourriture ? » avança Anubis.

Tout le monde sauf Gandalf et Yana s'arrêta de manger. Severus leva un sourcil hautain.

« Et pourquoi je ferais une telle chose ? demanda Severus.

- Parce que tu es sadique, voilà, pourquoi ! répondit Anubis farouchement.

- Je vous prierai de me vouvoyer, Miss Anubis.

- Dans tes rêves, oui ! Tu peux mourir avant que le jour où je te montrerai du respect arrive, Rogue !

- Oh ? fit le maître des potions.

- Je peux même t'aider à mourir, ajouta Dilandeau.

- Moi, coupa Yana, depuis le temps que je mange la cuisine de Severus, je n'ai pas eu de problème.

- L'affaire est résolue ! déclara Gandalf. Bon appétit tout le monde ! »

Petit à petit, les autres reprirent leur repas, mais une certaine fatalité semblait peser autour de la table ce qui finissait d'agacer Yana. Quoiqu'elle savait comment alléger l'ambiance.

« En plus, c'est dommage qu'on a pas eu le temps de prendre ton tablier avec le départ précipité, Severus, dit-elle. Le rose te va tellement à ravir. »

Severus lança un regard meurtrier sur Yana qui haussa les épaules. Car Clément, commençait déjà à pouffer de rire. Severus tiqua.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Rogue… dans un tablier… rose… »

Clément éclata de rire, ainsi qu'Anubis qui ne put que conserver un sourire sadique sur son visage à l'intention du professeur.

L'ambiance se détendit tranquille et Yana continua son repas.

« Tu sembles connaître beaucoup de choses sur Severus, avança Koga.

- Qui c'est Severus ? demanda Luciole.

- Hum, oui, assez, répondit Yana sans faire attention à Luciole. Il vit dans ma maison depuis quelques temps, même si niveau cohabitation il reste plus dans la cave à faire des potions qu'autre chose. Mais bon, depuis que mes parents ont déménagé avec leurs retraites à Madère, ça fait un peu de monde à la maison. Enfin, façon de parler… je suppose.

- Je pense que je vois, » dit Koga.

Mais il semblait à Yana qu'il était plutôt curieux sur la question. Pas qu'elle allait raconter les circonstances qui l'avaient amenés à ramasser Severus. Ce n'était pas un souvenir… plaisant.

Et pour une fois, pas à cause de Severus. Pas tout à fait.

« Mais de qui vous parlez ? demanda Luciole.

- De Severus, se força-t-elle de répondre.

- Qui ?

- Le type en noir en face de toi qui fait la tronche.

- Ah… Et il est fort ?

- Bof, répondit-elle. Pour porter un frigo il utilise la magie.

- Qui ? » demanda Luciole.

Yana leva les yeux au ciel avant de se remettre à observer ses autres coéquipiers. Mat affrontait Tsunade à une partie de dés qu'il avait sortis de sa poche, tout en lorgnant ici et là dans le généreux décolleté de la jeune (?) femme. Bien sûr la chance légendaire de Mat écrasait la malchance tout aussi légendaire de Tsunade.

Deedlit avait gagné la moitié de l'attention de Jeile qui préférait sortir le grand jeu à l'Elfe blonde, plutôt qu'à la froide et sombre Saki. Quoique Saki avait le droit à ses grandes déclarations enflammées aussi. La différence avec Deedlit était qu'elle n'y répondait que par un regard… hum, oui, froid.

Parn, à côté de Clément, semblait passablement énervé par les « Royal Arum » de Jeile qui plaisaient beaucoup à Deedlit, et c'était à se demander ce qui lui empêchait d'aller chercher son épée pour aller massacrer Jeile.

Nynaeve tenait ferment sa tresse. Et pour cause, entre le mysogine Jakotsu, et un Miroku très… amiable… Yana se demandait quand elle exploserait. Remarque, si Nynaeve se concentrait sur sa discussion avec Sesshy-girl, elle-même coincée entre Jakotsu et Maxi, c'était peut-être jouable. Peut-être.

Alors qu'elles s'étaient reposées, elle et Nynaeve avait parlé de choses et d'autres. Du rôle de Nynaeve dans son monde, de son mari Lan aux tendances kamikaze, un roi sans royaume ou quelque chose de ce genre. De ses amis qu'elle devait absolument protéger comme Mat, et un autre, Rand destiné sauver leur monde, parce qu'ils avaient été sous sa responsabilité.

Oui, beaucoup de choses derrière ses tendances colériques. Beaucoup de doutes et de peurs dessous. Mais au moins, elle était douée pour les cacher en rageant comme Yana l'avait rarement vue.

Et puis il y avait Koga à côté d'elle.

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir pris pour un loup-garou tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle.

- Heu, ce n'est rien, dit-il un peu gêné.

- Ca doit être étrange pour toi de venir dans un monde que tu ne connais pas. Quoique ça doit être plus simple parce que tu connais Sesshomaru, Miroku et Kagura, n'est-ce pas ? »

Koga fronça des sourcils.

« Le démon, je n'ai pas d'avis sur lui, même s'il est le frère d'un chien puant que j'écraserai un jour. Le moine pareil et il est l'ami de ce même chien puant. Et enfin, _elle_… »

C'était vrai que Koga et Kagura ne s'étaient pas adressés un mot depuis le début du repas. Ce qui était un peu étrange puisqu'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

Kagura s'était visiblement tendue à ce moment là, ce qui alerta Maxi, à côté d'elle.

« Ça va, Kagura ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en buvant un peu d'eau, oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Elle ? » poussa Yana d'une voix douce.

Elle n'aimait pas voir le regard de Koga se durcir au-dessus de son assiette, ses poings se serrer sur la table. Elle posa sa main sur l'une la sienne pour le ramener à lui, et non perdu quelque part dans des souvenirs difficiles.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, si tu veux, » lui dit-elle.

Cela sembla le réveiller, et il fixa Yana intensément. Rendant un peu mal à l'aise Yana. Un peu beaucoup même. Elle se sentait en train de rougir.

« Elle a tué les miens, ma tribu, dit-il à voix basse. Et pour cela, un jour, je le lui ferai payer. Elle et Naraku. »

La finalité des paroles de Koga frappa Yana. Un malaise, un choc, une peur, elle n'aurait vraiment su dire ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Quelque chose… de bien moins agréable que la façon dont il l'avait regardée juste avant…

Yana se frappa mentalement l'esprit. Pourquoi ce mettait-elle à penser à la façon dont Koga pouvait la fixer… comme il la regardait là d'ailleurs… comment on pouvait avoir d'aussi beaux yeux bleus en plus ? Et puis…

Un fracas de chaise retentit non loin. Nynaeve avait enfin explosé et avait apparemment fait exploser la chaise de Miroku qui était assis à présent par terre, par la même occasion.

« C'est pas vrai, dit Maxi un peu gêné, il l'a encore fait... »

Nynaeve était debout et fixait Miroku avec une colère dont Yana n'aurait pas voulu être la cible.

« Comment… comment oses-tu me dire une chose aussi abjecte ! cria-t-elle. Je suis une femme mariée ! Jamais, au grand JAMAIS, je ne porterai un enfant autre que celui de Lan, mon mari ! »

Nynaeve était très fière d'avoir épousé Lan, comme l'avait découvert Yana, car elle avait vraiment ramé pour y arriver. Miroku aussi devait s'en rendre compte à présent.

« Je vais te…, menaça Nynaeve.

- Nynaeve, dit Gandalf en levant sa main, un peu de calme, s'il te plait.

- Du calme ? Du CALME !? Non seulement il m'a proposé ce… cette… proposition, mais en plus il… il m'a touché. Je devrais le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un peu de bon sens dans la vie !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est lourd, marmonna Shikamaru.

- Et après on dit que je suis soupe au lait ? lui dit Ed.

- Hé, Nynaeve, appela Mat faisant un coup gagnant contre Tsunade qui se retint d'hurler de frustration, c'est plutôt un compliment.

- Tout à fait, acquiesça Gandalf.

- Bien que la Fleur de Prunellier mérite de meilleurs compliments, dit sagement Jeile.

- Un compliment ? Un COMPLIMENT ? Tu es bien en pervers de la pire sorte, Matrim Cauthon ! Pire que le moine par terre. Je te signale que tu es marié et te voici avec cette femme qui…

- Marié, marié, essaya de se justifier Mat, c'est vite dit. C'est selon les traditions de son pays à elle. Et en plus, Tuon et moi, on a même pas consommé… C'est… bien dommage d'ailleurs…

- Oulah, dit Yana un peu gênée.

- Oui, vraiment un pervers, » ajouta Nynaeve entre ses dents et faisant l'effort surhumain de se rasseoir.

Une chape de plomb se posa une fois encore sur nous, qu'un Miroku gêné réussit à briser.

« Bon, je crois que je vais devoir chercher une autre chaise, alors. »

* * *

**(Triskell) **

Tandis que Miroku revenait avec une nouvelle chaise, un écran géant descendit du plafond et s'alluma. Akabane apparut alors à l'écran.

« Bien, je vois que tout le monde semble bien installé, dit-il, je vais pouvoir vous exposer les résultats des votes…  
- Un instant, l'interrompit Nynaeve, je voudrais savoir à quoi rime cette disposition.  
- Vous voulez parler de vos places à table, reprit le Dr Jackal, et bien j'ai tout simplement voulu mélanger les différentes équipes, n'est-ce pas plus convivial ?  
- Convivial ? s'exclama Dilandeau, la moitié des gens assis côte à côte se détestent.  
- Effectivement, le but d'une épreuve de cohabitation n'est-elle pas de dépasser cela ? Néanmoins, si cela peut vous rassurer, les rescapés de cette première nomination auront le droit à certains avantages, deux en fait : les rescapés pourront changer de place à table et ils auront également le droit à dix minutes de communication vers l'extérieur. Alors, qui sont ces rescapés ? Et bien avant de vous en faire part, je dois vous signaler que nous avons eut un léger problème avec le système de vote et qu'en conséquence, nous l'avons modifié comme ceci, cette semaine il y aura une seule élimination au lieu de deux et à partir de maintenant, les votes auront lieu tous les quatre jours sans nombre prédéfinie d'élimination. En clair, tous ceux qui auront le pourcentage de vote le plus bas seront éliminés et si tous les concurrents sont à égalité, ils sont tous éliminés.  
- Quoi ?!? S'exclama Parn, mais c'est injuste.  
- Justement… bien, passons au résultat. Qui va venir me rejoindre jusqu'à la fin de la phase 1 ? Et bien ce ne sera déjà pas Rémy qui obtient 26 pourcent des voix.  
- Dans les dents sales démons.  
- Ça ne sera pas non plus Sesshômaru qui obtient 25 pourcent des voix. »

Sesshômaru accueillit cette nouvelle avec son éternelle froideur tandis que son voisin de table, Rémy, bouillonnait de rage.

- Edward aussi y échappe avec 22 pourcent des voix. Et ensuite, qui de Severus et Shikamaru sera éliminé ? Il s'agit de Shikamaru qui n'a obtenu que 14 pourcent des voix contre 17 pourcent pour Severus. Sur ce je prierai Shikamaru de rejoindre la sortie et je souhaite bon appétit aux autres. »

* * *

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

****

Et voilà, Shikamaru est le premier à quitter le Loft. Mais d'autres le suivront peu après.

Cependant, même si le Loft est une épreuve de cohabitation, des tensions demeurent tout de même.

Anubis et Clément réussiront-elles à se venger de Severus ? Kôga de Kagura ? Yana pètera-t-elle les plombs à cause de Luciole ? Rémy tentera-t-il de faire une nouvelle victime ? Dilandeau l'aidera-t-il ? Nynaeve réussira-t-elle à se contrôler ?

Vous savez quoi faire pour avoir la réponse à toutes ces questions. n.n

Reviews ?


	12. Sesshy's wife 2

**Titre**** :** Grand Championnat

**Autrice**** :** Sesshy_girl pour ce chapitre.

**Résumé**** :** Et si le rêve de certains/aines fans de mangas et autres était réalisé ? Et si vous pouviez participer à de nombreuses épreuves aux côtés de vos personnages favoris ? Comment ça impossible ? Dans le domaine des fictions, rien ne l'est, ce mot n'existe pas ! Êtes-vous prêts à tenter l'aventure ?

**Disclaimer**** :** Sesshômaru, Kôga, Jakotsu, Miroku, Kagura (Inu-Yasha), Gaara, Hinata, Tsunade, Shikamaru (Naruto), Jeile (Meru Puri), Luciole, Akari, Bontenmaru (Samuraï Deeper Kyo), Mikael (Angel Sanctuary), Alice (Alice 19th), Dilandeau, Hitomi (Vision d'Escaflowne), Saki Hanajima (Fruits Basket), Edward Elric (FullMetal Achemist), Parn, Deedlit (Chroniques de la Guerre de Lodoss), Akabane Kurodo (Get Backers), Gandalf (Le Seigneur des Anneaux), Matrim Cauthon, Nynaeve (La Roue du Temps), Severus Rogue (Harry Potter) Rémy, Clément (Damned) et Atrus (Myst) appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Ainsi que tous les autres perso cités et ayant attrait aux mangas/livres/séries/jeux vidéos cités précédemment.

**Note**** :** La personnalité des différents personnages est respectée au maximum. Cependant, nous ne pouvons malgré tout empêcher le fait qu'ils soient parfois un peu OOC . . .  


* * *

_**oOoOoOo  
**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

Le résultat final des nominations et leurs conséquences venaient donc enfin de tomber. La fin de l'annonce d'Akabane avait laissé un grand silence à la place de l'écran géant qui était remonté se terrer dans le plafond, comme ne désirant pas assister à ce qui allait se passer.

Toujours dans le plus grand silence, Sesshômaru et Rémy se jaugeaient du regard. Celui de Rémy disait quelque chose comme _'Tu l'as dans le derch sale raclure de démon !'_. Quant à Sesshômaru, le sien pouvait signifier quelque chose comme _'Je ne suis qu'à 1% derrière toi. Alors quel effet ça te fait d'avoir un youkaï qui te talonne ? Vexé, non ?'_

Edward regardait pensivement Shikamaru en se disant qu'il lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la mise. L'autre type sinistre tout en noir aussi d'ailleurs. Et Edward n'était pas homme à ne pas rembourser ses dettes lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion.

Du côté de Severus l'ambiance n'était guère meilleure. Dire qu'il était vexé était un léger euphémisme, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Malheureusement pour la pauvre Hinata, elle en fit les frais lorsqu'elle ouvrit timidement la bouche pour le féliciter de ne pas avoir été éliminé. Le regard qu'il lui lança glaça la jeune fille sur place et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle se tassait de son mieux sur sa chaise pour se faire oublier. Après une dernière seconde, il détourna la tête, laissant une Hinata terrifiée regrettant d'être venue.

Le premier qui prononcerait un mot . . . Le premier mot prononcé . . . C'était cela qui ferait avancer les choses. Ou qui allait les empirer. Mais il fallait que cela soit fait. Le silence devait être brisé. Et ce fut par le dernier que l'on aurait pu capable de faire.

- Shikamaru : _*Poussant un long soupir.*_ "Faut que je me lève alors ? Galère . . ."

Et tout d'un coup, la tension diminua, les discussions reprirent. Oh, elle ne disparu pas pour autant, guettant le meilleur moment pour refaire son apparition. Mais elle était écartée pour le moment et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Maxi : "Tu a déjà été éliminé à cause ta flemmardise . . . N'en rajoute pas s'il te plait." ^^'

- Miroku : "Nous allons au moins te raccompagner jusqu'à la porte."

- Akari : "Il ne le mérite pas. Pourquoi ne serions-nous pas aussi feignants que lui ?"

- Maxi : "Je crois que question motivation, vous êtes au même niveau . . ."

- Akari : "Pardon ? J'ai dû mal entendre . . ."

- Bontenmaru : _*Levant les mains.*_ "Cessons là les hostilités et accompagnons Shikamaru."

- Rémy : "Vous peut-être, mais nous on n'en a rien à foutre de sa tronche."

- Dilandeau : "J'approuve."

- Sesshy_girl : "Prenez pas votre cas pour une généralité !"

La tension remonta d'un grand, s'insinuant de nouveau entre eux. Plus particulièrement entre les partisans du 'raccompagnons Shikamaru jusqu'à la porte' et ceux du 'laissons-le se démerder tout seul'. Sans oublier ceux du 'j'm'en fiche faites ce que vous voulez'. Luciole en était le membre le plus actif. Enfin actif, façon de parler. Sesshy_girl était sûre qu'il n'avait même pas saisit la situation. Il continuait de regarder la table sans ciller, sans manger.

A côté de la jeune femme, Maxi se leva. Il embrassa un instant toute la table du regard ce qui eu le don de l'énerver. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce type ! Bon d'accord, il ne lui avait strictement rien fait, mais rien que de savoir qu'il était à côté d'elle et qu'il respirait le même air la foutait en rogne. Elle avait surtout très envie de lui arracher cette . . . ce truc qui lui pendait sur le coin de la figure. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'énerver ! Et à chaque fois qu'il bougeait la tête, elle se trémoussait en cadence. C'était qu'elle la narguait en plus, alors qu'il partait raccompagner Shikamaru avec toute son équipe, cette . . . cette . . .

- Jakotsu : "Elle t'a fait quoi la table ?"

- Sesshy_girl : _*Tournant la tête vers lui.*_ "Pardon ?"

- Jakotsu : _*Désignant la table.*_ "A force de la serrer de cette façon tu vas te faire mal. Mais pour ce que j'en ai à faire . . . Ce serait plus gênant si toute cette nourriture venait à être gâchée . . . Je ne te le pardonnerais pas . . ."

Sesshy_girl relâcha la pauvre table innocente sans un mot. Étant détournée de Maxi, sa colère s'était évaporée. Et puis Jakotsu était bien mieux que lui. Beaucoup plus séduisant. Plus dangereux aussi. Surtout s'il la considérait en tant que femme (et non en tant que simple colocataire) et qui plus est capable de détruire de la nourriture . . . Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne.

Préférant éviter un conflit potentiel la jeune femme détourna le regard pour fixer un point devant elle. Et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Gaara, bleus ou verts, elle n'avait jamais bien su. Et elle pu y lire la surprise. De quoi, elle ne savait pas. Mais il était surpris. Même si son visage était aussi inexpressif qu'une statue de marbre, ses yeux, eux, ne mentaient pas. Peut-être avait-il senti son animosité envers Maxi . . . Ça c'était vu tant que ça ? Sesshy_girl admira son calme apparent qui ne laissait pas transparaître ses émotions . . .

Même lorsque le coude de Tsunade vint rapidement dans sa direction, manquant de heurter son visage, il resta impassible. Et puis de toute façon il n'avait rien à craindre. Le sable le protégeait et il avait une nouvelle fois arrêté le coude de Tsunade avant qu'il ne heurte son œil. Pas qu'un œil au beurre noir se serait vu sur lui mais bon . . .

Si je dis une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas par hasard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il manquait de se faire éborgner. Il faut dire que Tsunade perdant au jeu était une Tsunade plutôt . . . expressive et gesticulante. A intervalles réguliers, un cri de rage sortait de sa gorge. A chaque fois que Matrim gagnait. Sesshy_girl espérait pour elle qu'elle ne pariait pas d'argent parce qu'à ce rythme-là, Konoha allait être sur la paille . . .

L'équipe 'Yûjô no Chikara' revint alors, plus sombre que jamais. Un des leurs avait été éliminé et la jeune femme comprenait ce qu'ils ressentaient. Après tout, Sesshômaru aussi avait été nominé et elle avait vraiment eu peur qu'il ne parte. Mais heureusement, il était toujours là et sauvé en deuxième position. Bien que Sesshy_girl se demandait qui avait bien pu sauver l'autre psychopathe de Rémy . . . Il était pas net ce type. Et puis elle n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de regarder Sesshômaru comme s'il attendait la moindre inattention de sa part pour lui faire un sale coup tordu.

- Gandalf : "Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour que ceux des ex-nominés qui veulent changer de place le fassent ? Nous pourrons ainsi finir de manger en toute quiétude."

- Luciole : "Kiétud ?"

- Yana : "Laisse tomber ça ne te concerne pas puisque tu ne manges rien. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Puisqu'on te dis que la nourriture n'est pas empoisonnée !"

- Luciole : ". . ."

- Bontenmaru : "Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Luciole est ainsi fait. Il ne désire l'aide de personne. Le jour où il acceptera de se mêler à la foule et de manger ce qu'un autre que lui a préparé n'arrivera qu'un seul jour."

- Sesshy_girl : "Le jour de sa mort . . ."

- Bontenmaru : "Exact."

- Akari : "Luciole est un imbécile."

- Mikael : "Je dirais plus, c'est un abruti total."

- Luciole : "Mais plus fort que toi."

- Mikael : "Je vais m'le faire ! Je vous jure que je vais m'le faire !"

- Jakotsu : "Je peux participer ?"

Du coup, le silence se fit. Il faut dire que le grand sourire que Jakotsu affichait après avoir passé sa langue sur ses lèvres ne laissait pas grand doute sur ses intentions . . . Hinata, Alice, Kagura et Hitomi virèrent au rouge tomate ; Mikael, Severus, Sesshômaru, Miroku, Rémy, Clément, Edward, Kôga, Nynaeve et Dilandeau lui jetèrent un regard dégoûté ; Gandalf sourit, amusé ; Yana était incrédule . . . Quant à Sesshy_girl, elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. Jakotsu ne changerait jamais . . . Enfin c'était ce qui était drôle chez lui.

- Nynaeve : "Pourquoi ne suis-je entourée que par des pervers ?"

- Mikael : "Espèce de sale tapette ! Je déteste aussi les tapettes !"

- Luciole : "Tapette ? Comme pour les souris ?"

- Yana : "Il est désespérant . . ."

Sesshy_girl ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Voilà pourquoi elle aimait tant Luciole ! Il était génial. La jeune femme adorait sa façon d'être à côté de la plaque. C'était vraiment tordant. Moins pour la personne qui tentait de lui expliquer quelque mais bon . . .

- Gandalf : "Hum hum . . . Nous parlions des changements de place . . . Alors, qui désire échanger la sienne parmi les ex-nominés ?"

Sesshômaru et Rémy échangèrent un regard qui _signifiait 'Il n'y a rien que je désire autant que m'éloigner le plus possible de l'autre ningen/démon mais je ne me rabaisserai pas à le dire avant que lui ne le fasse.'_.

Severus laissa glisser son regard sur la pauvre Hinata qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, terrifiée par l'homme en noir. Il l'impressionnait bien plus que Neji lorsqu'elle s'était battue contre lui à l'examen Chûnin et qu'il lui avait dit toutes ces horribles choses. Oui, bien plus. Et il ne lui avait qu'adressé un rapide coup d'œil. Mais cela avait suffi. Oh, elle aurait tant voulu qu'il change de place . . .

Mais même si Severus avait remarqué le 'malaise' de sa voisine de table, il n'allait certainement pas demander à changer de place. On lui avait attribué celle-ci, il y resterait. Tant pis pour la jeune fille qui n'avait pas suffisamment de force mentale. A vrai dire, il trouvait sa faiblesse affligeante. Elle n'aurait même pas dû être ici.

Edward regardait chacun des nominés pour voir ce qu'ils décidaient. Lui il s'en fichait pas mal. Quoi que le tas de muscle énorme à côté de lui était quelque peu . . . dévalorisant pour lui qui était si pet . . . Whaaaa ! Il avait faillit le dire ! Nan ! Ne pas y penser ! Et puis il était habitué avec Al, pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Quoi que ce Bontenmaru était sûrement plus grand. Plus impressionnant dans son genre aussi. Mais bon, tant qu'il ne lui prenait pas l'envie de comparer leurs tailles . . .

- Gandalf : "Personne ne veut ? J'aurais pourtant pensé que . . ."

- Yana : "Putain Severus ! Tu as fais quoi à la pauvre Hinata ? Regarde comme elle tremble !"

- Severus : _*Regard dédaigneux.*_ "Rien du tout. Elle est trop faible mentalement pour être ici, c'est tout."

- Sesshy_girl : "Et oh le pingouin ! Je te prierais de t'adresser autrement à Hinata !"

- Severus : "Je vous demande pardon ?"

- Sesshy_girl : "T'as très bien entendu ! C'est pas parce que tu te crois supérieur aux autres que t'as le droit de les rabaisser de cette façon !"

- Severus : "Miss Sesshy_girl, qui soit dit en passant est un nom totalement ridicule, je vous demanderais de m'adresser la parole sur un autre ton."

- Sesshy_girl : "Quoi ? Il te plait pas mon nom ?"

- Severus : "Vos parents ne devaient pas être très en forme ce jour-là, c'est tout."

- Sesshy_girl : _*Mine sombre.*_ "Ce nom ne me vient pas de mes parents. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi par rapport à une personne que j'admire beaucoup pour sa force d'esprit. Que j'admire beaucoup tout court d'ailleurs. Je t'interdis de le critiquer !"

- Severus : _*Un peu intrigué mais faisant comme s'il s'en fichait comme de sa première baguette.*_ "Et pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé votre nom, Miss Sesshy_girl ?"

- Sesshy_girl : _*Baisse la tête.*_ "Mon . . . vrai nom est mort lors de ma douzième année. En même temps que mes parents. Celui-ci a été celui du début de ma nouvelle vie, mon nouveau moi, la combattante et non plus la mignonne petite fille qui passait son temps à flâner et à cueillir des fleurs. Remettre mon nom en question reviendrait à remettre toute ma vie en question ! Et ça, je n'en ai nulle envie, Professeur Rogue !"

- Jeile : "Sesshy_girl . . ."

Le prince délaissa ses deux nouvelles fleurs pour s'approcher de la jeune femme et lui poser la main sur l'épaule. Elle tenta un sourire.

- Sesshy_girl : "Pas de nom de fleur ? Tu préfères peut-être celui de tes deux nouvelles partenaires ?"

- Jeile : _*Avec un doux sourire.*_ "Tu es fière de ton nom, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je le prononcerais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu te sentes mieux."

- Sesshy_girl : "Mais tu ne pourras plus aller les complimenter, elles . . ."

- Parn : "Ce n'est pas grave du tout, je t'assure."

- Deedlit : "Parn . . ."

- Jeile : _*Nouveau sourire, plus grand que le précédent.*_ "Serais-tu . . . jalouse ?"

- Sesshy_girl : "Bien sûr que non !"

Non elle ne l'était pas. Pourquoi le serait-elle d'abord ? Jeile n'était qu'un pervers en froufrous. Prince, beau, grand et riche . . . mais un pervers en froufrous quand même. Et égocentrique en plus. Elle ne pourrait jamais être jalouse alors que les filles qu'ils draguaient étaient soit déjà prise soit non intéressée. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi sentait-elle ses joues commencer à la brûler ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elles étaient en feu ?

- Yana : _*Chuchote à Kôga.*_ "Elle est jalouse . . ."

- Kôga : "C'est aussi mon avis. Surtout que son cœur fait un sacré bruit . . ."

- Yana : "Punaise ! T'as l'ouie vachement fine !"

- Kôga : _*Fier.*_ "Je ne suis pas un youkaï pour rien !"

- Luciole : "De quoi vous parlez ?"

- Yana : "Que la prochaine fois c'est toi qui fera la cuisine comme ça tu mangeras et comme tu auras la bouche pleine je ne t'entendrais pas poser des questions stupides à tout bout de champ !"

- Luciole : "Ah . . ."

- Yana : _'__Pitié ! Faites que je ne sois pas à côté de lui la prochaine fois !'_

Pendant ce temps, Jeile s'était rapproché de Sesshy_girl et avait saisit son menton entre son pouce et son index, comme lors de leur toute première rencontre. La jeune femme avait beau savoir que sans ses lunettes, qu'il ne portait quasiment jamais, il ne voyait pas grand-chose et que s'il s'approchait des gens ainsi c'était justement pour voir plus nettement, elle en éprouva quand même un certain malaise.

- Jeile : "Le rougeur de tes joues le prouve, Sesshy_girl, ma douce Princesse des Iris . . ."

C'était normal ! Car c'était pour le moins troublant de voir son visage à à peine quelques centimètres du sien. Très troublant . . . Trop troublant . . . Surtout avec les yeux qu'il avait en ce moment . . . Et puis le fait qu'il se rapprochait doucement ne l'aidait en rien, bien au contraire. Mais ses bras refusaient de bouger. Pourquoi ? Elle voulait le repousser. Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Parce qu'elle le voulait bien, non ? La jeune femme sentait maintenant son souffle lui caresser doucement le visage. Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Un miracle ! Il lui fallait un miracle ! Et avant que . . . que . . . Oh mon Dieu !

- Severus : "Une fois que vous aurez fini ce spectacle pour le moins dégoûtant, nous pourrons peut-être continuer le repas . . ."

Sesshy_girl ne pensait pas devoir un jour le penser, mais merci professeur Rogue . . . Merci beaucoup ! Tournant la tête, elle repoussa fermement Jeile.

- Sesshy_girl : "Je ne suis pas jalouse. Ne me compare pas avec toutes tes favorites. Je ne suis pas comme elles. Et je ne le serais jamais. Maintenant retourne à ta place . . ."

- Jeile : "Je . . ."

- Sesshy_girl : " . . . S'il te plait . . ."

Il hésita une seconde avant de capituler. Heureusement qu'il ne lui avait pas sorti un de ses _'Pourtant ma royale personne est irrésistible'_ ou quelque chose dans le genre parce que la jeune femme l'aurait sans doute tué sur place !

Levant les yeux, Sesshy_girl vit tous les regards rivés sur elle et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Si si c'était possible, je vous assure. Elle devait être encore plus rouge qu'un kilo de tomates bien mûres . . . C'était pour le moins embarrassant . . . Trop embarrassant pour que la jeune femme ose relever la tête du repas. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : quitter la table. Mais les railleries iraient bon train. Alors mieux valait les affronter en face que d'en avoir les échos. Ça blessait plus en général.

- Yana : "Severus ! Au lieu de dire des conneries, change de donc de place. Hinata ne tiendra jamais tout le repas et demain on la retrouvera morte de faim. Clément et toi, échangez."

Heureusement pour elle, Yana détourna le sujet. C'était vraiment une chouette fille. Sesshy_girl ne l'avait rencontré qu'après, mais elle l'avait tout de suite trouvée sympathique. Elles s'étaient trop peu parlé pour que la jeune femme sache si c'était réciproque mais bon . . . en tout cas, heureusement qu'elle était là !

- Severus : "Depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres, Yana ?"

- Yana : "Depuis que je crois me souvenir que j'ai emmené, par mégarde bien sûr, quelques photos de toi avec ton beau tablier . . ."

- Clément : "C'est vrai ?"

- Anubis : "Trop fort ! Raboule les photos !"

Severus pâlit imperceptiblement. Si jamais Yana disait vrai, et son sourire le laissait présager à moins qu'elle ne soit une excellente comédienne, elle serait capable de la montrer . . . Même d'en faire un poster géant à accrocher au milieu du salon . . . Le professeur avala lentement sa salive tandis que Yana guettait sa réaction. Mais elle avait gagné et elle le savait.

- Severus : _*Aussi impassible que sa dignité le lui permet encore.*_ "Miss Clément, je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous lever."

- Clément : "M'asseoir sur la chaise que tu viens juste d'occuper ? Hors de question ! J'ai pas envie d'être contaminée par ta connerie !"

- Anubis : "Courage Clément ! En plus ça l'éloignera un peu plus de moi !"

- Clément : "Merci de ton soutient Anubis."

- Anubis : "Pas de quoi !"

- Severus : "Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris Miss Clément. C'est un ordre. Et exécutable maintenant !"

- Clément : "Non !"

- Yana : "Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour Hinata . . ."

- Clément : "Alors qu'elle n'est pas de mon équipe ? La réponse est encore et toujours non !"

- Severus : "Même si cela me vaut une autre nomination, je me verrai obligé d'employé la force en cas d'un nouveau refus de votre part, Miss Clément."

- Clément : "Tu n'oserais pas !"

- Severus : _*Haussant un sourcil.*_ "Ah oui ?"

Clément pâlit. Finalement elle n'allait peut être pas défier Rogue. Elle n'était pas suicidaire à ce point. Elle se leva donc, mais de bien mauvaise grâce.

- Clément : "La chaise de môsieur est avancée . . ."

- Severus : "Sur un autre ton Miss Clément . . . Sur un autre ton . . ."

Il se leva lui aussi et ils changèrent de place, et de couverts, regardant respectivement la chaise de l'autre comme si elle allait les mordre. Finalement Severus pris sa serviette et donna deux ou trois négligents coup pour épousseter la chaise.

- Clément : "Hé ! J'ai pas la gale je te signale !"

- Severus : "Je n'ai pas non plus ensorcelé la chaise, Miss Clément. Elle ne vous mordra pas alors asseyez-vous et mangez !"

- Clément : _*Grommelle.*_ "Je t'emmerde ducon !"

- Severus : "Plait-il ?"

- Clément : "Rien."

- Yana : "Clément, arrête de tirer la tronche ! Sinon le changement de place de Severus n'aura servit à rien !"

- Hinata : "Non . . . non ça va b . . . bien. Je vous assure."

- Gandalf : "Bon, d'autres candidats ?"

Sesshômaru et Rémy repartirent dans leur affrontement du _'Dis que tu veux changer de place ! Non toi d'abord ! Non toi ! J'ai dis toi d'abord bordel !'_ Réponse que Gandalf interpréta comme négative.

- Gandalf : "Edward ?"

- Edward : "Nan, ça va."

- Bontenmaru : _*Posant sa grosse main sur la tête d'Edward qui disparu en dessous.*_ "J'l'aime bien ce petit."

- Edward : "Je ne suis PAS petit !"

* * *

_**oOoOoOo  
**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

_Comment se déroulera la fin du repas ?_

_Y aura-t-il un mort avant le coucher du soleil ?_

_Review ?_


	13. Maxi 2

**Titre**** :** Grand Championnat

**Autrice**** :** Maxi pour ce chapitre.

**Résumé**** :** Et si le rêve de certains/aines fans de mangas et autres était réalisé ? Et si vous pouviez participer à de nombreuses épreuves aux côtés de vos personnages favoris ? Comment ça impossible ? Dans le domaine des fictions, rien ne l'est, ce mot n'existe pas ! Êtes-vous prêts à tenter l'aventure ?

**Disclaimer**** :** Sesshômaru, Kôga, Jakotsu, Miroku, Kagura (Inu-Yasha), Gaara, Hinata, Tsunade, Shikamaru (Naruto), Jeile (Meru Puri), Luciole, Akari, Bontenmaru (Samuraï Deeper Kyo), Mikael (Angel Sanctuary), Alice (Alice 19th), Dilandeau, Hitomi (Vision d'Escaflowne), Saki Hanajima (Fruits Basket), Edward Elric (FullMetal Achemist), Parn, Deedlit (Chroniques de la Guerre de Lodoss), Akabane Kurodo (Get Backers), Gandalf (Le Seigneur des Anneaux), Matrim Cauthon, Nynaeve (La Roue du Temps), Severus Rogue (Harry Potter) Rémy, Clément (Damned) et Atrus (Myst) appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Ainsi que tous les autres perso cités et ayant attrait aux mangas/livres/séries/jeux vidéos cités précédemment.

**Note**** :** La personnalité des différents personnages est respectée au maximum. Cependant, nous ne pouvons malgré tout empêcher le fait qu'ils soient parfois un peu OOC . . .

* * *

_**oOoOoOo  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
oOoOoOo**_

**_  
_**

* * *

Gandalf : "Et pour les coups de téléphones ? Personne ne veut en passer ?"

Luciole : "Téléfone . . . C'est quoi ? Une arme ? Elle est puissante ?"

Yana : --' "Par pitié, tais-toi . . ."

Edward: _*Sautant de sa chaise.*_ "Si, moi ! Je veux téléphoner à mon frère Al !"

Mikael : "Téléphoner . . . à son frère . . ."

L'ange du feu avait dit tout haut ce que plusieurs pensaient tout bas. Je pouvais voir la surprise voire une hostilité non feinte sur plusieurs visages. Sur celui de ce Mikael en particulier, sur celui de Sesshômaru aussi.

Jeile : _*Des étoiles dans les yeux.*_ "Moi aussi je veux téléphoner à mon gentil petit frère !"

Saki : "C'est impossible, toi tu n'étais pas nominé."

Jeile : "Inutile de me le rappeler, Inaccessible Nénuphar . . ." T.T

Gandalf : "Rémy ?"

Rémy : "Je téléphonerais bien à Sinji. Je me moque de ce qu'il peut bien foutre, mais parler avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans cette pièce ne pourra que m'être bénéfique."

Il lança un regard froid à Sesshômaru qui le lui rendit tout aussi bien.

Gandalf : "Et pour vous, Sesshômaru ?"

Le taïyoukaï ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il hésitait visiblement. Mais de toute façon, qui pouvait-il appeler ? Ils n'avaient pas le téléphone dans le Sengoku Jidai. D'ailleurs, savait-il ce qu'était un téléphone ? N'hésitait-il pas pour cette raison ? Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Moi : "Sesshômaru . . . Ce pourrait-il que tu ignores ce qu'est un téléphone ?"

Le regard glacial et courroucé qu'il posa sur moi me fit immédiatement comprendre que j'avais touché juste.

Rémy : _*Mort de rire.*_ "Hé mais il vient d'où ce naze pour pas connaître le téléphone ? T'habites dans ta profonde campagne, péquenot ?"

Kagura : "Il est difficile de connaître quelque chose lorsqu'elle n'existe pas là où nous vivons."

Rémy : "Nan, toi aussi ? Mais ma parole d'où vous venez comme ça ?"

Moi : "Du Sengoku Jidai. Et je t'interdis de te moquer de Kagura-chan ! De l'autre à côté de toi autant que tu veux, mais d'elle, non !"

Rémy : "Sinon ?"

Moi : "Tu le regretteras amèrement !"

Rémy : "Je ne fais pas de différence entre les youkaï. Ils sont tous bon à éliminer. Qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes."

Moi : "Essaye un peu pour voir !"

Kagura : _*Posant sa main sur mon bras.*_ "Maxi . . ."

Gandalf : "Avant d'aller plus loin sur ce point, Severus ?"

Severus : "Personne ne me manque et je ne manque à personne. Le débat est donc clos."

Yana : "T'as une de ces façon de dire les choses . . ."

Severus : "La réalité est telle qu'elle est. Essayer de la modifier ne sert à rien."

Yana : "Peut-être. Mais il y a l'art et la manière de dire les choses. Et ça, c'est vraiment pas ton fort !"

Severus : "Je m'en contente amplement."

Anubis et Clément : --' "Ouais, ça on avait remarqué."

Le sujet déviait là, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Moi : "Alors Sesshômaru, tu ne veux téléphoner à personne ?"

Sesshômaru : "Ton cerveau serait-il atteint, ningen ? Dans un monde où cette chose n'existe pas, il est inutile d'essayer de s'en servir."

Moi : "Espèce de . . . !"

Merde ! J'y avais pas pensé à ça ! Moi qui espérait le casser, c'est l'inverse qui se produisait ! Il avait tendance à me faire de plus en plus penser à Severus Rogue celui-là. Mais un c'était déjà beaucoup trop, alors un deuxième . . .

Sesshômaru : "De plus, il n'y a personne que je désire joindre."

Sesshy_girl : "Même Rin ?"

La jeune femme à ma droite n'avait pas relevée la tête. Elle était restée dans cette position depuis la petite démonstration du dragueur notoire. Enfin cela ne me gênait en rien puisque comme ça au moins je pouvais échapper à son regard pour le moins déplaisant que je sentais sur moi dès que je faisais un mouvement.

Sesshômaru lui lança un regard froid, moins qu'à Rémy ou moi, mais ça restait froid quand même. Le jeune femme paru le sentir, mais elle ne releva pas la tête pour autant.

Sesshômaru : "Même à Rin. De toute façon, je n'aurai aucun moyen de la joindre. De plus, Jaken et AhUn sauront quoi faire en mon absence."

Akari : _*Se rapprochant un peu plus de Sesshômaru.*_ "Qui est Rin ? Pas ta femme quand même ! Je vais être jalouse. Je n'aime pas que les hommes beaux soient déjà pris, parce que je ne peux jamais résister . . ."

Moi : --' "Akari . . ."

Jakotsu : "Hey ! Bas les pattes !"

Anubis : --' "Jakotsu . . ."

Je l'avais déjà remarqué, mais Akari avait tendance à coller le youkaï d'un peu trop près. Ce qui voulait dire : tentative de fraternisation avec l'ennemi ! Hors de question ! Surtout avec lui ! Mais à mon grand soulagement, il ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

Sesshômaru : "Je te prierais de ne pas trop t'approcher de moi, ningen. Surtout de la façon dont tu es habillé et compte tenu de qui tu es réellement ! Si tu persistes, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'employer des mesures radicales."

Akari : _*En colère.*_ "Toi ! Pour la peine, je vais révéler tous tes secrets !"

Bontenmaru : "Et voilà, elle recommence . . ."

Sesshômaru : "Si tant est que tu en connaisses un seul."

Du coup, Akari ne su quoi répondre. Bontenmaru dû bien avouer que c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. En même temps, pour quelqu'un qui était habitué à voyager uniquement avec des gens de sa connaissance . . . se retrouver entourée d'étrangers ne pourrait être que néfaste pour son chantage. Mais aussi ce pourrait être l'occasion d'apprendre de nouveaux secrets. Ils n'avaient pas fini de la connaître, foi de Bontenmaru !

Akari : "Et toi là, Sesshy_girl, c'est ça ? T'es bien le chef de son équipe, non ? Révèle-moi un de ses secrets ! Par exemple pourquoi il a fait la tronche dès que le nain a parlé de son frère !"

Edward : "Je vais te tuer espèce de . . ."

Sesshômaru : "Pour qui te prends-tu ?"

Akari : "Pour une puissante shaman !"

Du coin de l'œil, je vis la dénommée Sesshy_girl relever légèrement la tête. Elle embrassa la table du regard, semblant jauger si tout le monde avait fait un trait sur l'épisode avec Jeile. Apparemment ce devait être le cas puisqu'elle se redressa, non sans m'avoir gratifié d'un regard pour le moins . . . pas très amical.

Sesshy_girl : "Si tu veux connaître les secrets de Sesshômaru, c'est ton affaire. Débrouille-toi avec lui et bon courage pour lui tirer les vers du nez."

Sesshômaru : ". . ."

Sesshy_girl : "Je peux néanmoins te révéler la raison de son attitude : il déteste son demi-frère cadet car il le rend responsable de la mort de leur père. Cedit frère étant un hanyô, moitié youkaï et moitié humain, il rend aussi sa mère responsable de cette mort. Je pense que c'est de là que vient son aversion pour les humains."

La jeune femme fit de nouveau le tour de la table du regard. Sesshômaru n'était pas le seul à ne pas aimer son frère. Mikael avait toujours du mal à surmonter la trahison de son frère aîné Lucifel envers les cieux. Frère qui était désormais le seigneur des enfers, Lucifer. Frère envers lequel il se sentait si complexé . . .

Luciole et Shinrei ne s'entendaient pas non plus pour des demi-frères. Et ils étaient si différents l'un de l'autre . . . Le cadet et l'aîné. Le feu et l'eau. La liberté et l'emprisonnement. Le fil de la maîtresse et celui de l'épouse officielle . . .

Hinata avait aussi eu des démêlés avec Neji, bien qu'il soit son cousin et non son frère. Mais elle le considérait comme tel. Heureusement, leurs relations avaient évoluées et dans le bon sens. Pour sa plus grande joie.

Les rapports entre Gaara et son frère aîné Kankurô étaient aussi difficiles. Comment aimer quelqu'un qui vous a toujours considéré comme un monstre et qui vous craignait plus que la mort ? Ou plutôt comme si vous étiez la mort ? Mais ces trois dernière années, ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés, et ce, grâce à Naruto. Mais de là à dire qu'il aimait vraiment son frère . . .

Alice aussi avait eu des démêlés avec sa sœur aînée, Mayura. Cette dernière l'avait haï parce qu'elle aimait le même garçon qu'elle, la fille la plus belle et la plus populaire du lycée, et qu'il semblait le lui rendre. Et elle avait basculé du côté sombre, du côté des maaram, les ténèbres de l'âme. Mais à force d'amour, et avec l'aide de ses alliés, Alice était parvenue à la ramener. Maintenant, leurs relations étaient presque les mêmes qu'avant.

Ouais. Seuls vraiment Sesshômaru, Mikael et Luciole pouvaient avoir du mal à saisir le concept de pouvoir 'aimer' son frère comme cela semblait être le cas pour Edward et Jeile. La voix de Sesshômaru fit sortir la jeune femme de ses pensées.

Sesshômaru : "Ma vie ne regarde que moi. Et même avec ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, je ne te permets pas de raconter ma vie aux autres. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour être psychanalysé."

Ce qu'elle avait dit ? De quoi parlait-il ?

Sesshy_girl : "Ce que je viens de dire est-il faux ?"

Sesshômaru: ". . ."

Rémy : _*Énorme sourire.*_ "Oh . . . Il est traumatisé par la mort de son père, le pauvre . . ."

Sesshômaru : "La ferme, ningen inférieur !"

Rémy : "Ah ouais ? Tu veux que je te montre qui c'est l'être inférieur ici ?"

Nynaeve : "Les hommes . . . ils ne pensent vraiment qu'à prouver leur virilité par la force. Comme c'est affligeant."

Rémy : "Toi, le femme à la tresse, tu te la fermes ! Si j'ai besoin de ton avis, je te sonnerai, ok ?"

Nynaeve : _*Tirant sur sa tresse.*_ "Pardon ? Je crois que tu n'as pas dû bien voir ce qui est arrivé à la chaise de tout à l'heure . . ."

Miroku : "Anô . . . Moi si . . ." ^^'

Nynaeve : "Je ne t'ai rien demande, moine pervers !"

Yana : "Allons allons, un peu de calme. Nynaeve, tu ne voudrais pas être nominée voire expulsée à cause d'hommes quand même ! ?"

Nynaeve : "Cela ne m'enchanterait guère, je l'admets."

La jeune femme sembla se calmer quelque peu, mais ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs. Elle se rassit, essayant de reprendre son calme.

Nynaeve : "Mais le prochain qui me cherche, il me trouvera !"

Gandalf : "Bon, le débat est clos. Je pense qu'il serait bien que nous finissions de manger avant qu'Edward et Rémy n'aillent téléphoner."

Yana : "Je suis pour aussi. Il faut faire honneur à la cuisine de Severus tant qu'elle est chaude."

Severus : "Sinon le poison que j'y ai introduit commencera à faire effet dès que la nourriture refroidira."

Du coup, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le maître des potions.

Clément : "Je savais bien que c'était un tordu ce type !"

Anubis : "Un sadique ouais !"

Yana : "Severus . . ."

Même s'il avait une physionomie totalement impénétrable, la jeune femme ne pouvait croire qu'il avait fait une chose pareille.

Severus : _*Haussant un sourcil.*_ "Vous y avez cru ? Je plaisantais . . ."

La jeune femme tomba des nues. Pas qu'elle d'ailleurs, tout le monde !

Yana : "Je n'aurai jamais cru entendre un jour ce mot sortir de ta bouche, Severus ! Tu aurais un sens de l'humour, toi ?"

Anubis : "Parce que tu appelles ça de l'humour ?"

Dilandeau : _*Qui était resté bien calme pour le moment mais qui regardait son assiette avec appréhension, comme si elle allait lui sauter à la figure.*_ "Totalement merdique !"

Clément : "Ouais. Nul à chier !"

Rémy : "Va donc prendre des cours !"

Mikael : "Abruti notoire !"

Sesshy_girl : _*Secouant la tête.*_ "Et ça se permet de critiquer les autres . . ."

Kôga, après avoir reniflé longuement son assiette, se remit à manger.

Kôga : _*A Yana.*_ "Il n'y a rien dans la nourriture, tu peux manger tranquillement."

Yana : "C'est gentil, mais je le savais déjà."

Kôga : "Et comment ?"

Yana : "Je connais bien Severus et il n'aurait jamais fait ça."

Kôga : "Je vois . . ."

Il se pencha sur son assiette, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Que voyait-il ? Yana aurait bien aimé le savoir.

Voyant Kôga manger sans crainte, tout le monde s'y remit peu à peu. Sauf Gandalf qui n'avait pas arrêté et Luciole qui ne mangeait toujours rien. Moi-même, je piquais vivement la fourchette dans mon assiette avant que tout ne refroidisse. On ne savait jamais après tout.

Un léger 'pfff' venant de ma droite m'arrêta dans mon élan. Tournant la tête, je vis Sesshy_girl me regarder d'un air dédaigneux qui voulait dire _'t'es con ou quoi de vouloir te dépêcher ? Il a dit qu'il plaisantait.'_. Enfin je crois. Reposant lentement ma fourchette et soupirant, je me tournais vers la jeune femme, visiblement un peu plus âgée que moi, songeant que je ne pourrais empêcher mon assiette de refroidir finalement.

Moi : "Quoi ?"

Je crois que ce simple mot voulait tout dire. Il résumait tout. Et tout ce que je voulais maintenant, c'était une réponse.

Sesshy_girl : "Quoi, quoi ?"

Bon d'accord, c'était une réponse. Mais ce que j'attendais vraiment, c'était une réponse satisfaisante, significative. Pas son misérable 'quoi ?' qui ne m'aidait en rien.

Moi : "Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour te susciter une telle animosité ?"

Sesshy_girl : "De l'animosité, voyez-vous ça ? Où es-tu donc aller chercher une chose pareille ?"

Moi : ¬¬ "Peut-être que ça vient du fait que tu me regardes toujours d'une façon mal aimable . . ."

Sesshy_girl : _*Air innocent.*_ "Moi ?"

Moi : "Arrête de me prendre pour une courge !"

Sesshy_girl : "Jamais de la vie voyons."

Moi : "Tu . . ."

Sesshy_girl : "Tu connais un certain Kilik ?"

Moi : "Kilik ?"

C'était qui ça ? Et il avait quoi à voir avec moi ce Kilik ? Ou alors est-ce qu'il avait à voir avec elle ? Il lui avait fait une crasse et elle me prenait pour un de ses amis ?

Sesshy_girl : "Tu le connais oui ou non ?"

Moi : "Non. Mais quel rapport avec . . . ?"

Sesshy_girl : _*L'air visiblement surprise.*_ "Tu ne le connais pas ?"

Moi : "Je devrais ?"

Sesshy_girl : "Avec la tête que t'as, ouais ! Je ne peux pas m'être trompée pourtant . . ."

Alors elle me prenait véritablement pour un autre ? C'était la raison de son hostilité à mon égard ?

Moi : "Je crois bien que si pourtant. Et comme je ne connais pas cet homme ni ne suis celui que tu crois et que, par conséquent, je ne t'ai rien fait . . . On enterre la hache de guerre ?"

Elle me regarda avec circonspection, cherchant sans doute la vérité dans mes paroles. Mais j'étais on ne peut plus sincère.

Sesshy_girl : "Tu ne m'as rien fait personnellement (et lui non plus d'ailleurs) et je veux bien essayer de faire des efforts . . ."

Moi : "Mais ?"

Sesshy_girl : "J'aimerais dire que c'est possible de tout arrêter, mais tu lui ressembles trop et en plus tu porte le même nom . . . Seules vos armes sont différentes . . ."

Moi : "A Kilik ?"

Sesshy_girl : "Mais non imbécile ! A un dénommé Maxi, un ami de Kilik. Tu lui ressembles trait pour trait, la même voix (yerk !), les mêmes sourcils fourchus (argh !) et la même . . . chose (berk ! berk ! berk !) qui te pend au coin de la figure et qui me nargue à chaque fois que tu bouges . . . Si tu savais comme c'est horripilant et comme j'ai envie de te . . ."

Moi : "Je préfère ne pas savoir, merci."

Sesshy_girl : "Comme tu voudras. Mais ton truc m'énerve. Vraiment . . ."

Moi : "Euh . . . Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?" ^^'

Sesshy_girl : "Je sais pas moi ! Mets une barrette, coiffe-toi différemment . . . Coupe-là !"

Moi : "Je vais y réfléchir . . ." ^^'

* * *

_**oOoOoOo  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
oOoOoOo**_

  


* * *

_Oh oh oh ! Ambiance électrique au Loft !  
__Personne n'est mort, mais cela ne saurait peut-être pas tarder . . .  
Surtout si Severus ne plaisantait pas. Mais il plaisantait bien, n'est-ce pas ?  
__Mais qui est ce fameux Maxi qui hante Sesshy_girl ?  
Pourquoi cette hargne envers sa mèche ?_

_Les réponses dans les prochains chapitres. Enfin, peut-être . . . ;p_

Reviews ?


End file.
